


You’re Not Leaving (Hannibal Lecter x Reader)

by NymeriaRen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, BDSM, Birth, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cannibalism, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Ddlg sort of, Death, F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Jealousy, Manipulation, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, brain washing, obssession, oral sex for male and female, slight BDSM, sugar baby-ish, weird shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaRen/pseuds/NymeriaRen
Summary: ******UPDATE BECAUSE I DECIDED TO REWRITE THE SUMMARY********Reader has known Hannibal Lecter since she was eight years old, assigned to him as a patient  after her mother murdered her alcoholic father and baby brother. Ever since then, Hannibal has been obsessed, madly enamored with her and even marrying her when she turned twenty years old. Reader has never known his two deep dark secrets only getting suspicious by the odd smell coming from the basement she’s not allowed to set foot in.Will Graham is back in the FBI assigned to a special serial killer case. He meets Y/n Lecter wife of Doctor Hannibal Lecter, whom he quickly falls in love with. It doesn’t take long for him to realize Y/n is married to a serial killer and he does everything he can to save her and her children. But will Reader accept his help or will she take her love’s side?Starts off at the beginning of Reader’s pregnancy four months after their wedding.Y’all best keep your shitty opinions to yourselves, sweaties.





	1. Baby Lamb

Y/n woke up nauseous in the very early hours of the morning. Even after sitting up it seemed to make it worse instead of better like she thought it would. The sensation to vomit escalated and Y/n peeled the covers off of her and rushed to the en-suite bathroom not even bothering to turn on the lights. She hurled last night’s dinner into the toilet bowl making loud unladylike noises that were sure to wake up her husband. After she was done, Y/n flushed the contents away and curled up on the bathroom’s cold floor still feeling nauseated with her head spinning.

‘Funny’, she thought ‘I’ve never felt like this before. How odd.’ 

It wasn’t long before Y/n heard the creaking of their bed followed by the sound of the sheets rustling. Then her husband’s rushing footsteps to the bathroom. 

Hannibal turned on the lights blinding her temporarily. Cautiously, he knelt beside his wife touching her forehead.

“My love, what’s the matter?” 

Y/n shook her head gently. She didn’t want to speak not when her breath stank of stomach acid. Her husband touched her forehead again and frowned slightly, “You don’t have a fever” he hummed and gently picked her up carrying her bridal style back to their bed. Y/n curled up against his chest feeling protected, whatever was going on with her body her husband would fix. He always took care of her worries no matter what they were. Y/n felt the warm sheets underneath her once again, she opened her eyes and watched her husband slide back into their bed pulling Y/n against his chest. Y/n cuddled up against him feeling safe and guarded once again. Her lower abdomen ached and she moaned.

“This is not normal, sweet one” Hannibal said simply “we should go see a doctor”

“Oh gods no” Y/n whined into his chest “I’m scared of the doctor”

Hannibal chuckled and stroke her back, “So you are afraid of me?”

“No! That’s different, love you know it is. But I’m just scared...of everything” It was true. Ever since she witnessed her mother murdering her father and brother and being tossed from foster home to foster home, Y/n grew afraid of everything and everyone. Except for Hannibal.

Her husband squeezed her shoulder and kissed her forehead. “It’s for your own good. We need to see what’s wrong with you I’ll make the appointment as soon as the sun is up” Y/n didn’t want to argue about going to see a doctor after all Hannibal knew what was best for her and arguing with him is the last thing she wanted. So she did what he expected her to do, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

As soon as his wife went back to sleep and was slightly snoring, Hannibal slipped out of their bed as quietly as possible. He adjusted the covers on his wife and slipped into the bathroom, his nose twitched when the lingering scent of vomit hit him. Y/n had flushed it away but the smell remained. Hannibal took out the bottle of bleach underneath the sink and poured some of it into the toilet the smell immediately replacing it with the chemicals of bleach, he scrubbed the bowl with the toilet brush until it squeaked and the smell of vomit no longer hung in the air. After a steamy shower and getting dressed in a new crisp suit and making sure everything was the way he wanted, Hannibal went downstairs to the kitchen and began to prepare their breakfast. He did everything with grace and perfection; the eggs fried without a speck of brown, orange juice freshly squeezed without the pulp, the French toast golden brown. The imported coffee smelled wonderful as it was roasted in the expensive coffee machine he owned. Hannibal was just setting the table when the sun was coming up, he glanced up at the window and put the coffee pot back in its place. Then he noticed the calendar on his fridge. Something inside him clicked. Hannibal gently went through the calendar counting down the days from the current month and the last until he found the answer he was looking for. He cocked his head and unclipped the pen on top of the calendar and circled the date. 

“Hm, I could be wrong”

Hannibal didn’t want to wake his sleeping wife but he needed answers yet she looked a perfect angel sleeping. How did he get so lucky all those years ago?  
She was laying on a fetal position holding her stomach. He kissed her cheek, “Sweet one” he whispered in her ear “it’s time to wake up. We need to go the doctor.” Y/n let out a soft whimper and rolled on to her back stretching fluttering her eyes open. Looking at her now that the sun came up, Hannibal could see the difference in the look she had in her eyes; they were stuck somewhere between hope and sadness.  
Y/n smiled at her husband. “Good morning my love. I’m sorry about earlier”  
“There’s nothing to apologize sweet one, you’re unwell and it’s a normal human bodily function. Now come. Let’s get you dressed”  
The girl followed him to their shared closet and watched as her husband carefully selected her clothes for the day. Hannibal picked a tight nude colored suede skirt, a white bodysuit with long sleeves and Christian Louboutin nude stilettos.  
While Y/n got dressed, Hannibal studied her body for any changes. Her cheeks seemed more flushed than usual. Her breasts looked more swollen and tender and the areolas a darker shade than they normally were. His eyes then went to her stomach. Hannibal didn’t want to squint but he wasn’t an idiot either. In medical school, students were required to take a year of gynecology and Hannibal paid very close attention to all of his lessons. He knew when a woman was pregnant and his wife was carrying his baby. It wasn’t such a large bump visible to the person but when Y/N turned Hannibal could see a very small bump barely forming. Just the slightest curve.  
Hannibal rose from his chair and pulled Y/n to him kissing her so passionately catching her off guard. He placed a hand on her tiny tiny bump caressing it so cautiously. Y/n wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. He pulled away from her and said, “You’re with child, my love” Hannibal kissed her hair breathing in the sweet shampoo never getting enough of it. He held on to her for dear life. Y/n giggled, “And how do you know?”  
“I went to medical school. You know this. I can see the changes in your body, you are carrying my baby”  
Y/n’s eyes became wet with tears and she let them out. She was pregnant! She was going to have a baby with the love of her life!  
“I’m so happy” she cried in his arms “I can’t wait to meet him or her”  
Hannibal embraced Y/n like back when she agreed to marry him. Right then and there he made the same vow he made when he first met her; he would kill, lie or die for her and now their child.  
He would especially kill. No one would get in his way of happiness. Not unless they want to die.


	2. Unborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t read if you get squeamish easily

Hannibal ended up taking Y/n to a gynecologist anyway to make sure mother and child were fine. He didn’t want to risk anything especially because he knew that they drunk wine the night before. Y/n leaned against him as they waited for the doctor to come in and talk to them. Her head was still spinning but it was okay because Hannibal was holding her. Y/n had thrown up at least five times since they arrived it was so bad she started to feel weak. Hannibal couldn’t do much but hold her hair back while he waited for her to stop. 

“It’ll be over soon” he said soothing her hair “by the second trimester you will feel like knew, sweet one”

“I sure hope you’re right, love” Y/n answered “I’m not even sure how far along I am”

There was a knock at the door and a female doctor stepped in greeting them with a smile and a simple hello. 

“Doctor Lecter. Mrs. Lecter how are you?” she said and looked down at the notes the nurse had left for her. 

“Pretty sick” Y/n muttered a little annoyed. Beside her, Hannibal smirked noticing her attitude. Ah yes, let the hormones take over!

“Seems to me like everything is on track” the doctor said “your baby is healthy and you’re about eleven weeks pregnant, Mrs.Lecter. A couple of more weeks and you’ll find out if it’s a boy or a girl” 

“That’s fascinating” Y/n rolled her eyes “when does the nausea and vomiting go away?”

“I’m afraid morning sickness sometimes lasts until your eighth month of pregnancy but of course pregnancy is different for every woman. I suggest you eat a lot of protein or crackers that tends to help” 

“Protein you say?” It was Hannibal’s turn to speak. 

The doctor nodded “Yes for example meat although beef is preferred as pork tends to carry a lot of toxins”

Hannibal sat back, satisfied. “Good. I know exactly what to make for lunch then”

After the doctors appointment Y/n couldn’t stop talking about the baby. It felt so surreal that in a matter of months they were going to be parents. She couldn’t stop looking at the ultrasound scan they’ve given her. 

“I think it’s a girl” she said and looked at her husband.

“I think differently, love” Hannibal said turning on the signal to turn “I think it may be a boy”

“You think?”

“I know so. Boys aren’t so nice to their mamas when they’re in the womb. Bad morning sickness is a sign” Hannibal turned to his wife and reached over to hold her hand, “I’ll make it better soon. Don’t worry” Y/n’s other hand went to her stomach. As if on cue another wave of nausea hit her and Y/n waited for the vomit to come but it didn’t. By the looks of this morning, it seemed that her husband was right. Maybe it was a boy. 

 

________________________________________

Back home, Y/n was about to go upstairs to take a nap when a smell hit her nose. It was a a strong metallic smell coming from the door near the kitchen the one that lead to the basement. Y/n glanced back at the front door, her husband had to stay back in the car talking to someone from work on his cell phone. Slowly, Y/n stepped down from the first step and crept towards the kitchen. As she got closer the smell grew stronger. Y/n gagged and covered her nose. How was she now noticing the smell after so many years of being in this house? A voice inside her head screamed to not go in, to turn back that there was something horrible behind that door something she didn’t need to see. The louder the voice got the more Y/n ignored it, what could it possibly be?   
She put her hand on the cold handle twisting it just barely. Her heart started to race and her stomach churned with anxiety. Y/n could feel an anxiety attack coming. The door barely cracked open when the cold wind from the other side blew in her face, the smell was really strong now and Y/n coughed. Y/n was about to step inside the darkness when she felt a strong hand grip her elbow and lurched her backwards bumping against a strong chest making her gasp. Hannibal quickly slammed the door shut startling his the younger girl and turned her around to face him. Y/n was stunned to see his maroon eyes so dark and cold. 

“You must never go in there, sweet one” his voice was different almost dangerous “you don’t want to see what’s behind that door.” Her husband’s warning sounded more like a threat than it should have been. 

“But why?” Y/n said “It smells strange. Like something died” 

Y/n watched his eyes grow darker and his jaw lock. She shrank back, an uneasy feeling growing inside her. 

“It’s nothing, Love I can assure you that” he ran the back of his hand down her soft cheek “it’s normal for your sense of smell to heighten during pregnancy. Maybe an old pipe is leaking” 

Y/n swallowed still not convinced. It wasn’t like Hannibal to get upset so easily, it was a rare occasion to see him angry but when he was Y/n grew very afraid. 

“You’re right” she said forcing a smile “it could be just a pipe leaking” 

His eyes went back to normal and his jaw relAxed. Hannibal traced her lips with his thumb and then kissed them. 

“Everything is okay and it will stay that way. Now” Hannibal went to the fridge and opened it “I have a surprise for you and our baby” Y/n pulled back one of the chairs in the kitchen island and sat down, she watched him take out a large white plate it’s contents wrapped in butcher paper. He placed the plate in front of her and unwrapped it; it was sweetbreads still bloody and a little slimy. Unlike the smell coming from the door, this smelled so good it made her mouth water. Y/n wanted to eat them raw right then and there.

“While I was in medical school” Hannibal explained pointing at the contents “I was told the pancreas and thymus glands were full of proteins and vitamins. So good for mother and child”

Y/n’s stomach growled and Hannibal smiled. “I think our baby likes it already. Help me cook, sweet one”

Y/n grabbed a scrunchy from the bathroom downstairs to tie her long hair and washed her hands. While they prepared the sweetbreads in flour and sautéed them in olive oil and garlic, Y/n couldn’t stop thinking about the raw meat. She wondered how it would taste like without the spices and flour her husband covered it in. Her mouth watered again at the thought of sinking her teeth into the flesh, images of gorging the bloody meat and it’s fresh smell made her stomach rumble again. Y/n could barely focus on her husband’s conversation, she didn’t noticed him leave the pancreas uncooked.

‘Oh dear god,” Y/n thought a bit frightened ‘what’s going on with me? I can’t eat raw meat!’ 

Hannibal took out a white plate from one of the cupboards and served the cooked sweetbreads. He sprinkled lemon juice on top and placed a small stem of cilantro next to them then grabbed a wine glass from the dishwasher and carefully poured his wife cold water. Y/n snapped out of her daze when she noticed only one plate.

“You’re not eating lunch with me?” she asked a bit taken a back. 

Hannibal shook his head, “I’m afraid not sweet one. I have a lot of work today in my office since I didn’t come in today but i will later at dinner.” He kissed her soft lips placing his hand on top of her tummy, “I’ll be in my office if you need anything. Don’t stress out our little one it’s not healthy.” Y/n nodded like a good girl. Before he left he said, “Oh and I left the pancreas uncooked” Y/n glanced back at the counter and sure enough there on a clean plate was the raw bloody pancreas. She turned back to Hannibal who was smirking, “Pay more attention to your surroundings sweet one” and left. Was she really that distracted? She shook her head and sat down to eat her food. Y/n wasn’t surprised when she took a bite and it tasted like heaven like all of the food her husband made. She ate every single bite not even bothering to savor it as she went. Before Y/n knew it, her plate was empty and she was wiping the remaining grease with her fingers, licking them. Out of the corner of her eye, Y/n could see the crimson flesh. She ignored it as she walked to the sink with the dirty dishes even though there was a perfectly good dishwasher next to her. It was only about a good three feet away from her but Y/n could smell the cold blood and meat. 

Her stomach growled. 

She couldn’t eat raw meat especially when she was pregnant and in the first trimester she could trigger a miscarriage. Her heart ached at the thought of losing their baby. Yet the annoying voice in Y/n’s Head said otherwise, that everything was going to be okay and that she shouldn’t be afraid. Just one bite wouldn’t hurt.   
Y/n slowly approached the pancreas. She lifted the plate to her nose and sniffed. Y/n looked around for any signs of her husband and took out a knife and fork from one of the drawers and carved a piece. Y/n expected the nausea to come back as soon as she put a piece in her mouth but strangely it didn’t. Her body kept telling her to keep eating the delicious raw pancreas. It tasted so good even with the blood sliding down her neck. 

 

In Hannibal’s office from his laptop, he was watching her through the cameras that were installed in the kitchen, with a look of satisfaction. His sweet one didn’t need to know....

Y/n stared at the empty plate in disbelief. What was going on with her? What was this baby doing to her? It wasn’t until she went upstairs that she realized something. 

She forgot to ask Hannibal what type of meat was it...


	3. Fruit of the Womb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if characters are a little ooc

Y/n tossed and turned ever since they went to bed but she kept waking up only for it to be difficult to go back to sleep. She envied her husband who was in deep slumber snoring the night away beside her. Her stomach growled angrily. Y/n frowned annoyed. After she ate the pancreas her stomach couldn’t stop begging for more even after Hann made dinner. It was as if her unborn wasn’t satisfied with just one raw organ. Surprisingly, the nausea had left and Y/n hasn’t thrown up since. What Y/n did not know is if it was because of the sweetbreads or the bloody pancreas that tasted better than any cooked steak. Either way, her baby wanted more.  
She quietly rolled out of bed shivering at the coldness that hit her nude body. Y/n searched the floor for a suitable item of clothing to wear when she found her husband’s white shirt. She buttoned the shirt as she walked down the stairs, her legs still aching and wobbly from the urgency of his lovemaking. Y/n noticed that Hannibal’s sex drive increased after they found out about her pregnancy, the soreness between her legs and the bruises around her neck proved it. Not that she was complaining. Y/n went straight to the kitchen turning on the lights yet when she walked past the basement door the smell was gone. Y/n eyed it trying to comprehend why the smell was gone. The longer she looked at it the more the uneasy feeling grew. She swallowed hard and went to look for a midnight snack to eat. Her husband kept junk food to a minimum not even bothering to eat fast food and advised her to do the same. When Y/n asked her husband why he answered because it was disgusting to put all of that unhealthy bacteria in your system. What would her love say if he finds out she ate the raw pancreas? From what she knew, eating raw meat pregnant or not you could get very sick from it though Y/n felt fine.  
She opened cupboard after cupboard trying to find a decent snack to munch on but there was nothing, only spices and other cooking basics.  
The fridge was calling her name. Y/n pulled the door and searched the fridge for something edible-other than raw meat-to eat. The clear containers held fresh crisp salads, leftovers, cut fruit and vegetables nothing really caught her interest and Y/n made a mental note to go grocery shopping in the morning. It wasn’t until she was about to close the fridge when Y/n spotted a dish she had never seen before. It was fine china with flowery blue patterns, a medium size bowl. Y/n took it out and closed the door, setting the bowl on the kitchen counter. Holding her breath, she lifted the lid. It was a brain.  
Her eyes went wide and she let go of her breath. The smell immediately hit her; that pungent smell of cold flesh and blood. Y/n’s mouth watered and her stomach moaned.  
‘No no no no not again’ This wasn’t normal. She wasn’t normal. This pregnancy wasn’t normal. None of this made any sense. How was this even possible? Sure Y/n knew women experienced weird cravings but not like this. Not raw bloody meat. Not to mention she never saw Hann put it there in the first place. Where did he get it?  
Was it already in the fridge this morning?  
Whatever happened, her baby was hungry and the more she looked at it the more flutters her tummy seemed to make. Y/n didn’t even get a fork only using her fingers to eat the brain shoving it in her mouth. It tasted so good she practically moaned. One minute the brain was in tact the next it was gone. Y/n gazed down at her fingers all red and sticky with blood. Her stomach stopped growling and aching, finally satisfied with its contents. Y/n backed away from the empty bowl, shaking with fear.  
‘I’m going crazy’

_________________________________

He saw her before she saw him. 

Will Graham was never much of a ladies man, always awkward and shy around them not really talking to them. Yet when he saw the elegant and beautiful woman at Whole Foods studying pears, he wanted to talk to her. She was so beautiful Will thought she looked like an angel. Surely he looked strange standing in the middle of the produce section gaping at the gorgeous young lady but Will couldn’t help it. She had gorgeous long glossy hair, clear skin, and rosy cheeks. The woman was dressed in what seemed expensive clothing standing out like a beacon in a grocery store.  
Who was she?  
She caught his gaze. They stared at each other before the girl looked away, startled putting the bagged pears in the cart and walked away to another section. Will cursed his stupidity. He could always apologize but what would he say?  
“Hey sorry I was staring at you like a creep wanna go get coffee?” Yeah not exactly. Besides, Will swore he saw a diamond ring on her wedding finger. He wasn’t a home wrecker. He couldn’t do that to anyone wouldn’t like it if his girlfriend or wife did that to him. Still, maybe it was just his imagination wouldn’t be the first time. Will decided to man up and apologize, he wanted to break the cycle. He found her in the spice section reading the label of coriander powder. She was too engrossed in reading that she jumped when Will touched her shoulder.  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” he said backing up a bit startling himself too.  
The girl frowned, “Whats your deal?” she snapped.  
Will bit his bottom lip, “I’m sorry I know it’s not the best way to get your attention but I just wanted to let you know you’re really beautiful”  
She rolled her eyes, “Yeah my husband says the same thing. Also, staring is really rude too” So Will was right; she was married. The woman threw the packet of coriander in the cart and walked away from him but Will followed stopping in front of her.  
“Look I know it’s not the best way for me to introduce myself but I wanted to apologize for staring” the woman’s face softened, she blinked at him, “I would also like to apologize for scaring you. Not how I wanted things to go”  
The woman put on a small smile and held out her dainty hand, “I’m Y/n nice to meet you”  
Will swallowed but he smiled back and shook her hand, “Will Graham nice to meet you too”  
“I-I’m sorry I lashed out at you..” she said adverting her eyes  
“Don’t worry about it. I would have freaked out too” Will noticed something about Y/n. She had that look. That look every pregnant woman had. When Y/n turned sideways to get a bottle of olive oil, he could see a small bump. Barely noticeable just a small bit.  
His heart sank. It didn’t matter anyways he was only here for a couple of days then he would return to the solitude of his farm.  
Y/n noticed his face, “Is everything okay?”  
“Oh yeah!” Will said quickly “Just uh hey are you busy? Today I mean”  
Y/n looked surprise. Will mentally punched himself, “if you’re not busy with your friends and husband or...”  
“N-no! Listen...Will I’m happily married and I don’t plan on ch-“  
“No I didn’t mean it that way!” He said “I just wanted to you know apologize for being a creep and I understand if you don’t want to”  
Y/n’s already flushed cheeks reddened. She looked down at the floor, embarrassed. “Okay as friends then. I’m sorry I just...I was never good at making friends”  
It was Will’s turn to blush. “It’s no problem. I mean is it okay with your husband or with you?”  
“I don’t know...he’ll be surprised I made a friend though” Y/n’s face went pale and her eyes rolled back. Will caught her just in time before she hit the hard floor  
“Y/n?! Y/N!!” He screamed “Somebody call an ambulance!”


	4. The Doctor’s Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my English sucks

Y/n woke up to a bright room and a machine beeping loudly next to her. She winced at the light groaning as she sat up. A gentle hand on her back helped her, Y/n’s vision adjusted and was met with a pair of blue eyes.   
Will.  
“Hey,” he said in a low voice “how do you feel?”  
Y/n groaned and looked around the room. They were alone. Her dress and coat neatly folded in a chair with her purse on top. Will was looking at her, waiting patiently for her response. Now that she looked at him properly without looking away, Y/n thought he seemed cute with messy dark curls and glasses. He was different from her world. Almost....interesting.  
“I’m okay...thank you” Y/n said “what happened?”  
“The doctor said it’s normal to feel faint during pregnancy along with low blood pressure”  
Y/n noticed how awkward he looked when he said the word ‘pregnancy’. She felt embarrassed that this is how her new friend would find out about her baby but Y/n wasn’t about to tell the whole world.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my baby, Will. It’s not the way how I wanted to tell you”  
Will smiled and looked down then back at her, “Don’t worry about it. There’s always a right time for everything”  
Y/n then remembered Hannibal and grew worried. He would be coming home soon but did he know? “Have they called my husband?”  
He shook his head, “They were waiting for you to wake up so they could contact him. All I did was tell them your name. Y/n” he said liking the sound of her name “So pretty. It suits you.”  
Y/n blushed and slightly pulled away. Feeling uneasy. She had never had anyone else but Hannibal compliment her and all of this felt knew.   
“Thank you” Y/n quickly changed the subject “Do you think we can call the doctor now?”  
Will sensed her edginess. “Yeah I’ll be right back”   
Once he left, Y/n felt the overwhelming nausea come back much to her dismay. She reached for the pan next to her bed and threw up this morning’s breakfast. Her head spun. Y/n put the pan aside and wiped her mouth with a tissue she found next to the bed. She laid back down and closed her eyes with the room still spinning behind them.   
Y/n missed her husband. She needed him more than ever and so did her baby. A tiny poke coming for her tummy interrupted her thoughts. There was a knock on the door and Y/n sat up.   
A male doctor, nurse and Will came in, the doctor smiled politely at her. Will came to her side immediately. The nurse rushed to take the pan of vomit away.  
“Hello how are you feeling? I’m Doctor Jones”  
Y/n shrank back into the pillow. “Nauseous and dizzy”  
The doctor looked down at his notes. “How far along are you?”  
“Eleven weeks”  
He nodded, satisfied. “Yes it’s normal especially at this stage in pregnancy. Ms?”  
“Mrs. Lecter. Y/n Lecter”  
Will frowned. Wait what?  
Doctor Jones looked up surprised. “Doctor Lecter’s Wife? Well it’s very nice to meet you, finally! I’ve heard wonderful things about you from your husband”  
Will gaped at her. While Y/n and the doctor spoke about her husband and her baby, Will couldn’t believe his bad luck. Y/n was beautiful and everything but Hannibal Lecter’s wife?!   
“I’ll call your husband right away Mrs.Lecter” Doctor Jones said.   
“So you’re Hannibal’s wife?” Will said after the doctor left. His words hung in the air as if there was more to ask yet he held back.   
“Yeah, you know him?” Y/n raised an eyebrow a bit offended by the question.  
“He’s my psychiatrist,” he muttered “a bit new but my boss wanted to speak to him actually.”  
The bubbles in her tummy came back and Y/n felt a new wave of uneasiness.   
“I’m sorry but who are you? What do you want with my husband?” her words were sharper than they should have.  
Will got caught off guard by her tone. At least Y/n cared about him. She looked too young though. How could someone like Doctor Lecter be married to a girl so young? Will didn’t think he could be like THAT. Hannibal didn’t strike as that type but hey looks are deceiving.  
“I work with the FBI tracking down serial killers and my boss wanted your husband to work with me”   
Y/n didn’t look too convinced In fact she seemed more suspicious than before. Will could understand why she felt that way; a person she’s never met asking her husband to work with him in the FBI to track down serial killers. Honestly not the best way to go. Yet Will wanted to know more about her and Hannibal.   
“How long have you known each other?” He asked changing the subject.   
“Since I was eight years old that makes it twelve years, I believe?”  
Will did his best to hide his shock. “That long? But how did you meet?”  
Memories of that night came rushing back to her, slamming into her mind like a train wreck. The screaming of her parents.  
Her little brother crying at the top of his lungs.  
The gunshot that shook the windows.  
Silence.  
Then the gunshot that ended her little brother’s wails.  
Y/n shook her head trying to erase the memories. Will was watching her, waiting patiently for a response. She had never told anyone else besides her husband and the police what had happened that night. Y/n didn’t never had friends.  
Yet she made one.  
Y/n took a deep breath. “I met Hannibal when I was eight years old after my mother murdered my father and baby brother” she sighed and started to shake remembering that horrible memory. “My Mother only spared me because I was her favorite but I had to watch my mother shoot them and then turned the gun on herself. She pulled the trigger killing her instantly. When the police showed up i wouldn’t speak to anyone so they had to call Hannibal to try to get me to talk and they were right. I told him everything.”  
Will gently pulled her into his arms wrapping them around her. Y/n was startled. This was the first time in many many years that someone, besides Hannibal, hugged her. The warmth of a different felt so New and strange but comforting. Y/n hugged him back then, enjoying her new friend’s embrace.   
“You’re not alone. You have me now too” he whispered “I’m so sorry you went through that but I’m glad you’re safe and happy now”  
Y/n felt the tiny flutters in her stomach when the sensation to throw up again came back strong as ever. She shoved Will and rushed to the joined restroom in her room throwing up into the toilet bowl.   
Will was about to comfort her when the door opened and the man himself came in. Hannibal didn’t notice him at first instead he ran to his wife’s aid. Will watched Hannibal whisper words in Y/n’s ear, holding her hair back.  
He had never seen this side of him. So sweet and gentle, caring. Even helping his wife stand up.  
“Pregnancy hasn’t been easy so far, my love but by the second trimester you’ll feel much better” Hannibal said as they walked back into the room.  
“I’m so glad you’re finally here” Y/n said leaning against him for support.   
Will coughed and the couple glanced at him. Hannibal looked surprised to see him there, “Will? What are you doing here?”  
Y/n responded for him without missing a beat, “He was there when I fainted at the grocery store and has been by my side ever since. He says he works for the FBI”  
Hannibal placed a protective hand on her tummy, Y/n felt the tiny flutters grow stronger when he did that. She wondered if it was the baby kicking aware that the person touching their home was their father.   
“Yes,” her husband said “you’re correct. Recently I’ve been asked to help them I was going to tell you when I got home but” he sighed loudly and looked at Will “seems that won’t be necessary anymore”  
Y/n could see his eyes getting darker when he looked at Will. She shifted uncomfortably beside him.   
“Can we go home now? I’m starting to get hungry” she piped in breaking the tension between both men.

After the couple left with Will watching jealously he forgot to ask her; did she get the same creepy vibe everyone else got from Hannibal? There was something off about Hannibal Lecter that made Will uncomfortable. He couldn’t stop thinking about how frightening he looked when he noticed he was in the same room as his wife. It wasn’t simple jealousy. It was something else far more sinister.


	5. Cursed Womb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so inactive and I’m so sorry my story and writing suck ass.

There was that awful smell again. 

You could smell it even before you entered the kitchen, it was as strong as it was the first time and just as foul. You didn’t do the same thing as last time when Hannibal was right behind you. Watching you. Did he know you could smell that rotten stench again?

“How do you feel, sweet one?” He touched your tummy again, spreading his fingers as he went. It was a habit of his now. Hannibal loved feeling your tummy like he couldn’t believe your baby was inside. There were the tiny flutters again but Hannibal couldn’t feel them apparently.

“I’m fine I just a tad bit hungry” You forced a smile on your face to try to hide your disgust from the god awful smell. 

“What are you craving?” 

‘Raw meat’ Should you tell him? Hannibal would flip his shit if you told him you ate raw brains, probably drag you back to the hospital to have you examined. You had to think of something quickly before he got suspicious.

“Cajun chicken. I’ve been craving it since yesterday and I was going to buy the ingredients but you know, I passed out” 

Hannibal kissed your temple then kissed your tummy. “We’ll make it then we’ll pack up for our trip. I’ll make sure you take warm clothes Virginia is pretty cold around this time”

You nodded and ignored the creepy door on your way to the kitchen. After years of knowing him, you knew when Hannibal was angry; jaw locked, eyes a darker shade, stiff shoulders, and unusually calm. The ride home was silent and when you glanced at him, his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. 

“Are you upset with me?” You blurted out. 

Hannibal stopped what he was doing and turned to you, “Is there a reason why I should be, sweet one?”

“When you saw Will” you said cautiously “you didn’t seem too...happy about it. Is there something I should know? He said he was a patient of yours”

“He is a patient of mine” Hannibal answered quickly “Assigned to me after he shot a suspect, killing him instantly” he locked eyes with you “he’s afraid he likes killing”

You immediately went tense. You didn’t think Will could be seeing your husband for such a reason. You grew uneasy suddenly, the flutters started up again. “Does he?” A smile crept on to his face, his hand traced your lips feeling the softness of them.  
“Our sessions have barely started, sweet one” Hannibal’s hand then traced down to your neck all the way to your stomach “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you and our baby. Just stay away from him. He could be dangerous.” You nodded not taking his warning seriously. The phone rang somewhere in the house and Hannibal, must to his disappointment, left your side to answer it. There was a soft whisper in your head telling you to turn around.  
The door.  
‘Open it’ the voice whispered ‘all the answers you will seek are inside’  
Your feet automatically shuffled towards the door as if it were hypnotizing you. The flutters inside you grew stronger but you ignored them. Your baby didn’t understand. With your heart pounding you reached for the door knob. There was another voice in your head warning you once again not to open it. You didn’t want to see what was inside. That you should keep things the way they were. The doorknob was cold against your warm skin. The flutters in your tummy stopped and so did you. Confused, your hand left the door and ran it across your stomach. Everything was silent. Then came a kick so powerful you yelped.  
That was impossible. You didn’t even know the gender of your baby yet it was already kicking. Then came another kick. Then another and another making you back away from the door. You stared down at your stomach in horror. Fear radiated through you. Finally, the last powerful kick came through lurching you forward and making you grip the edge of the kitchen island. Nausea bubbled to your throat and you quickly went to the sink throwing up whatever your baby didn’t like. You gagged and closed your eyes. It was painful to throw up and the sensation made you more nauseous. You threw up over and over again to the point where your head hurt. Finally you coughed and felt an entire mass come out of your mouth. When you opened your eyes you were met with pitch black fluid. The normally shiny silver sink was covered in the dark fluid. The smell coming from it didn’t smell like rancid stomach acid or blood but something else. The remnants of the fluid running down your mouth and on to your dress.  
“Y/n?”  
Hannibal rushed to your side and pulled you back from the sink. He looked down at the black fluid then back back at you, shocked. 

 

It seemed that your first experience with pregnancy wasn’t how you wanted it to go. Especially going to the hospital twice in a day. Either way you were thankful you had Hannibal by your side, you knew he wanted the best for you and your child.  
After various testing on you and the black liquid Hannibal managed to put in a tube, both you and your husband were in the ultrasound room waiting for the technician to come in and see if your baby was alright. Hannibal kept asking how you felt and if you should need anything, he would get it for you quickly.  
“Honestly I’m fine, love. You don’t need to worry about us” you said trying to reassure him.  
You had texted Will while you were alone with the nurse an hour ago. He had give you his number much to your husband’s dismay. Even though Hannibal told you to stay away from him, you wanted to be friends. You were drawn to him. His kindness touched you. Despite your husband’s warning, you didn’t think Will could harm you. He seemed so gentle and sweet especially his concern for you and baby. This was the first time you kept a secret from Hannibal, your e/c eyes followed his every movement around the room as he paced waiting impatiently for the ultrasound technician, carefully tapping the screen with your fingers before hitting send.

“They shouldn’t be taking this long” he said.

“They’re busy with other patients, love” your soft voice patient and reassuring.

“They need to hurry. I’m worried about both of you”

Hannibal went to you and kissed your stomach, from inside the little flutters started again. “You two mean everything to me. I can’t bear the thought of losing either of you”

You gripped his hand, “You won’t be losing us. I promise”

Hannibal kissed your fingers and closed his eyes. “I will take care of you and our son, i promise you”

“You still think it’s a boy do you?” You ran your other hand through his soft hair. 

“It is. A father knows best”

There was a knock on the door and a female technician came in all happy and smiles.

“Good afternoon Doctor and Mrs. Lecter, how are we feeling?” 

Hannibal sat in one of the chairs opposite to you and eyed the woman carefully. You knew he didn’t trust her. 

“I’m fine” you answered “I just want to know why all of a sudden my baby stopped kicking. Back home they were kicking a lot and now they’re not”

The technician poured cold gel on your tummy, “Your baby is the size of a lime right now so I’m pretty sure it was just gas you were feeling”

And the black liquid was gas too, right? You knew what you felt.

The bright blue light on the monitor came on and the technician traced your tummy until she found your baby. Its little hands moving up and down. Beside you, you could hear your husband let out a satisfied sigh. He too felt relieved. 

“Baby seems fine. Heart rate is normal. And you said you felt kicking?”

“Yes. They were really strong too”

She shook her head. “That’s impossible, hun maybe it could be-“ but a jolt coming from inside you kicked her hand resulting in all three of you to jump and the screen to glitch. The technician looked at you and then at the screen. The baby kicked again making you squeal.

“Well, they proved me wrong” the technician scrambled away from you suddenly afraid, “I’m sorry Mrs. Lecter but I’m needed somewhere else” she gathered her things and bolted out of the room almost tripping over. You didn’t say anything but you knew Hannibal wasn’t going to stay silent about this. He helped you gather your stuff and on you went to the check out desk where Hannibal was going to “politely” give them an earful. As you were putting on your coat your phone vibrated, your stomach sank when you saw it was Will. Your eyes went to the restroom then back at Hannibal but he was too busy complaining to the poor nurse. You went inside the restroom and locked the door behind you.  
“Hello?” You whispered. Even if you were away from Hannibal, these restrooms still echoed. There was a soft tapping noise when you answered.  
“Hey Y/n is everything okay?” Will’s voice full of concern it shocked you.  
“They ran some tests and they will give us a call back although the ultrasound was kind of odd”  
“Odd?”  
“Well” you looked up at the ceiling and closed your eyes this was your first friend did you even want to tell him about it “The technician was a bit rude” you lied. Perfect.  
“Hope they get punished. You’re too sweet to be treated like trash” Your stomach did summersaults when he called you sweet. Heat rose to your face.  
“Hey are you still coming to Virginia?” There was some crashing at the end then some swearing coming from Will.  
“What was that? And yes, I am. Hannibal said we’re leaving tonight”  
“I dropped a plate but okay that’s fine do you think you’ll be coming with your husband to the college where I teach?”  
“I don’t really know probably since he doesn’t like leaving me alone in strange places” it was true. He barely left you alone at home let alone in a new state where you didn’t know anyone but now you did.  
There was some other noises you couldn’t make out but Will quietly swore again thinking you couldn’t hear. “Okay well I was wondering if you wanted, I could give you a tour around campus then afterwards get coffee?” You went silent. Hannibal would be too busy working to even pay attention to you but that didn’t mean he wanted you out of his sight. If anything Hannibal will throw a fit if he saw you with Will unless you talked to him. Besides, what harm could a little coffee and tour do?  
“Sure I would love to. I think we’ll be going up there in the morning”  
Will delightedly set the time when you would meet and said your goodbyes. You put your phone back into your purse and bounced up and down, excited to meet your new friend. You would have to Google conversation starters since you weren’t very good at talking with anyone else but Hannibal. You washed your hands and when you opened the bathroom door Hannibal was standing right in front of you. He had the same dark look in his eyes as this morning. You gulped.  
“Ready to go sweet one?”  
“Y-yes I’m ready”  
Hannibal smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Suddenly, a horrible feeling grew inside you and you were afraid. Afraid of Hannibal which stung you. You shook off the feeling and let him lead you back to your car. At home Hannibal was very cheery and he didn’t leave you alone with your phone. You of course were enjoying the attention he gave you. Everything seemed to go back to normal.

Or did it?


	6. The Devil

The FBI college was everything you expected; busy and everyone looked like they were always rushing off somewhere. You didn’t feel comfortable to say the least but Hannibal insisted you came along. You didn’t mind of course, it meant you would get to see your new friend. Thanks to Google you now knew what to say in a conversation that didn’t make you sound like the only friend you had your entire life was your very cultured husband. You had loads of questions to ask Will but a website you went to said to not ask so many at once, thankfully you were a good listener. More than anything you wanted to avoid asking questions about the sessions he had with your husband.  
Hannibal lead you to a spacious office where the first thing you noticed was the bulletin marking the tracks of a serial killer. You two were alone and were told to wait for Jack Crawford, the man in charge of these cases. You adjusted your dress, smoothing down the wrinkles trying to look presentable. It seemed that overnight your tummy grew just a tiny bit, the bump more noticeable. The dress was tighter now and your breasts had grown too practically bulging out. You rose your dress to cover them and buttoned your coat. Hannibal was watching you.  
There was something about you being pregnant with his child that was so arousing.  
He stalked over to you putting his hands on your waist, his lips next to your ear his breath hot sending shivers down your spine.  
“You look so mouthwatering” Hannibal whispered he grazed his teeth down to your neck. Your breath got caught in your throat.  
“I wish I could bend you over that desk and have my way with you” his hands going to the créame buttons of your coat almost tearing them apart in the process.  
Arousal pooled your panties and you bit back a moan. Hannibal pulled down your dress revealing your breasts. His hands massaging them, fingers pulling your erect nipples.  
“I want to feel your tightness around my cock. You have no idea how crazy I am for you” Hannibal turned your head to kiss you.  
There was a loud male voice outside of the room and both of you pulled apart. You fixed your appearance and Hannibal adjusted his pants to hide his erection.  
The door opened and a man came in. He smiled at both of you and held out his hand.  
“You must be Doctor Lecter. Jack Crawford” the men shook hands.  
“Pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Y/n Lecter” You shook his hand as well giving him your polite smile.  
“Didn’t think you would be bringing your wife, Doctor Lecter” Jack didn’t look too fond of this and you knew why. You weren’t a psychiatrist or an agent. You were a civilian. The doctor’s wife. You didn’t have any business being here.  
“I think I’ll step outside and wait for you love” You excused yourself and stepped into an empty hallway.  
Maybe you could search for Will. You took out your phone and texted him asking where his class was. He replied seconds later with the room number and a smiley face. You looked back at the door, uncertain if you should go but you didn’t want to look all awkward standing there. Besides you promised Will you would spend time with him. You were anxious to see your friend so off you went.  
Finding the lecture hall wasn’t difficult. Just a simple few turns and before you knew it you were in front of room 2226.  
You slowly opened the door making it squeak. The room was dark except for the light of the blank projector screen. Will’s voice filled the room, “Follow your instincts even if you think you’re wrong...follow them. You’re dismissed.” The lights turned back on The sound of zippers and books closing followed. Students whispered among themselves as they past you. You found Will standing over his desk looking at his iPad. Even from behind he looked handsome.  
“Wise words” you said smiling.  
Will turned to you and returned the smile, “Thanks I try to..sound smart”  
“You ARE smart” you put your hand on your tummy “how many students do you teach?”  
Will sighed and looked around the room as if he were counting them, “I teach about one hundred”  
“Sounds impressive” It was true “I can’t imagine being in front of so many people”  
“Well, i don’t really look at them. Just look at the top of their heads and boom! You’re more focused on their hair than their faces”  
You giggled. “I still couldn’t. I’m too nervous to even speak to so many people”  
“I’m the same way” he began to gather his things and put them away in his bag “I don’t really do socializing. Or eye contact for that matter”  
You raised an eyebrow, “Yet here we are”  
“Okay Well you see that’s different” Will put the last of his books in his bag and zipped it shut “You’re an exception. You see, you have the type of aura that makes anyone around you feel safe and comfortable”  
That shocked you considering what had happened at the hospital with the technician and Jack Crawford.  
Will took you to the cafeteria and bought you both a caramel cappuccino afterwards you took s stroll around campus. Mostly talking about his career as an ex agent and now a professor. He spoke about his dogs and how he would adopt strays, you found this cute how compassionate he was and he proved it to you when you were in the hospital. Hannibal would never let you get a dog or a cat. Whether it be a stray or a pedigree Hannibal will flat out say no.  
“I recently rescued Winston” Will grinned “kind of hard to earn his trust but it was worth it”  
You wanted to see his dogs and his little farm.  
“Hopefully one day I can see your home and meet your dogs” your eyes were full of wonder and curiosity, Will couldn’t help but melt at your cuteness.  
“You’ll love them and I’m pretty sure they won’t jump on you when they smell your baby”  
You swallowed the hot coffee almost choking on it. “They can tell when a woman is pregnant?”  
He nodded “They can also tell when something is wrong with it”  
That made you stop. “Do you think...they Can smell something in my baby?”  
Will wasn’t surprised after what happened at the grocery store and the black liquid. “Maybe. Is there something else I should know?”  
You licked your lips and took a deep breath. “Remember yesterday when I said the technician was rude?”  
He nodded.  
“She wasn’t really being rude. I think she was afraid.”  
“Afraid of you?”  
“No-Yes! Probably. My baby kicked but it’s not normal this time of pregnancy. These kicks were of a full term baby. It wasn’t just me Hannibal was there too.”  
Indeed this was strange. Will stared at her belly then at her. It looked like a normal pregnancy to him, maybe a little different around the waist and breast area but Y/n looked...normal. There didn’t seem anything wrong physically. The black fluid did concern him though.  
“Do you have any more samples of the fluid?”  
“No we took a tube to the hospital to get it tested and Hannibal cleaned up the rest”  
Will shrank back disappointed he wanted to send it to the lab here and have it tested himself.  
“Can you describe it for me? Smells, taste, texture?”  
You then described it as slimy not the usual rough texture of stomach acid. Tasted rancid. The smell was what you described it as rotten. Rotten almost sickly sweet. A pungent disgusting sweet smell.  
Will did his best to hide his horror. He didn’t want to tell you but what you described sounded like a decaying corpse with its bodily fluids leaking. There was something very wrong here and his gut instincts told him it had to do with Hannibal.  
“Please call me when they inform you what it was” Will’s voice shook. He didn’t mean to but this sent shivers to the very core.  
A woman who looked to be around Will’s age with dark hair and grey eyes wearing a dark suit came up to both you all cheery and good spirits.  
“You must be Doctor Lecter’s wife!” she said smiling showing a row of perfect white teeth.  
You went immediately tense. You suddenly regretted coming here.  
“Um yes I am and you must be..?”  
Will didn’t seem to mind because shook his head, “Y/n this is Doctor Alana Bloom she is also helping in this difficult case”  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” Alana reached to shake your hand “I’m so sorry Mrs. Lecter but you’re in every tongue on campus”  
You pulled away and forced a smile on your face. You were never this social and it made you uncomfortable, you were starting to regret coming out here. Thankfully your phone rang seeing it was from the doctor you didn’t hesitate to answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Mrs.Lecter,” Your Doctor’s cheery high voice relaxed your muscles “I’m calling to inform you that it seems the sample your husband gave us yesterday has gone missing”  
You bit back a scream. “Missing?”  
“Yes. We sent it to our lab but when we wanted to test it, it was already gone. We have to check our security system but I figured maybe someone threw it away”  
The sinister feeling inside you grew again. That horrible feeling that wanted to consume you, the one that made you more jumpy and anxious than ever. The same feeling you got when you were near the basement door.  
“I don’t understand. How could you let this happen?” Will ignored Alana’s conversation to focus on yours. Even if you weren’t very far he could sense your anxiety. Alana took the opportunity and left not before noticing your bump  
“I don’t understand either. Our lab techs are normally professional and organized but I have very good new; Mrs. Lecter you’re having a baby boy and he’s in perfect health”  
Hannibal was right the whole time. Your little baby nudge you, your hand instinctively went to your bump.  
“It’s a boy...” you said full of wonder.  
“He’s in perfect condition Mrs. Lecter. Congratulations”  
You hung up and didn’t bother to hide your smile. Will noticed, “Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah I’m more than okay actually I just got a call from my doctor” You looked around for Alana and frowned “where did your friend go?” You didn’t really mind in fact it was better since you needed to tell Will what the doctor said about the sample.  
“Probably didn’t want to be here anymore” Will shrugged nonchalantly he didn’t care either it just meant he could talk to you in peace. “What did the doctor say?”  
“I have a good news and a bad news” You didn’t wait for his answer “the good news is I’m having a boy!” Will congratulated you with a hug. Part of him was happy for you and it seemed like a ‘Fuck You’ to Hannibal for knowing the gender of his child first. The other part of him said the bad news had to do with the fluid. He suspected the worst.  
Cancer.  
Gangrene.  
Abnormalities for baby.  
“What’s the bad news?”  
Your face fell and you shifted your weight. “The sample was taken from the lab Will. They don’t know who took it”  
“What?” Will’s stomach dropped and his mouth went dry “How did that happen?”  
You explained what the doctor said and you took notice how dark his expression was almost to the point where it scared you. It was the same expression Hannibal got when you mentioned the basement. Will’s gut told him all of this had to do with your husband. He didn’t know what or why but Hannibal had this vibe coming off him all that Will knew was that he needed to protect you and get you as far away from Hannibal as possible. He had to find out what was wrong.  
You and Will continued to walk around campus afterwards just talking about life in general. It seemed weird but you felt comfortable around him despite your husband’s warning. Not only that but your true personality began to bloom. You didn’t notice it but Will did. He could see how sweet, loving, gentle and funny you were. Yet so innocent. You told him about your life with Hannibal from the moment you met to present day. He found it odd how Hannibal would pick what you wore, ate, where you could go and basically control you. Overprotected you. To you this was normal. A sign Hannibal loved you. But to Will these were signs of an abusive relationship. Manipulation. Maybe Hannibal did love you but he had a strange way of showing his affections and Will didn’t like it. The more you talked about your relationship the more Will wanted to protect you.  
“Do you think you can come over to my place today?” He wanted to see how far this would go with Hannibal. He watched your facial expression change.  
“I really don’t know. I have to ask”  
There it was. You had to ask your husband for permission. You a grown woman with a child on the way asking for permission from her husband to go to a friend’s house. He opened the door to the lecture hall for you and you gladly went in. On one side of the wall you noticed a painting. It was a religious one like the ones you’ve seen many times at church with Hannibal. This one was of a woman dressed in what every religious painting wore, a look of distress on her young face her eyes cast down at the women helping her give birth. Demons floating above her grinning wickedly and the Devil...the devil was holding her hand. The women of course didn’t seem to notice him. Will joined you and said, “They call it ‘The Birth of the Antichrist’. No one knows where this old thing came from but it’s been here since before I was born”  
“She looks to be in anguish” you said not taking your eyes of the painting.  
“She is” he answered “she’s giving birth to evil and it doesn’t help that the father is there guiding her through the labor process. Do you believe in God Y/n?”  
You nodded.  
“Then you know the book of Revelations, right?”  
“I know about the Antichrist. I heard the devil will choose someone pure and innocent like God chose Mary. The spawn of the devil being brought into our world for chaos and the Armageddon.”  
“Not only that but the Devil will prey on the mother of his child. Stalking. Manipulating into doing what he wants before his child is born. Believing in everything he whispers in her ear.”  
You shuddered but didn’t look at Will or looked away from the painting.  
“I don’t remember that part of the story”  
“There’s a good part though” he continued “an angel tries to help her. Guide her away from this monster”  
Finally you looked at him finding comfort in his blue eyes. “Tries?”  
He nodded. “The Devil always wins”  
“Does he Will?”  
It was Hannibal. How did he manage to find you? Will watched you kiss your husband with jealousy. You whispered to each other and then Hannibal said, “You gave me a fright. You didn’t tell me where you were going”  
“I’m sorry love but you were busy”  
“It’s alright” he kissed your forehead and put his hand on your stomach “let us go. I have lunch for us and I don’t want our baby to be hungry.”  
“Your son” you corrected smiling “you were right we’re having a son “  
He kissed you again and stroke your belly. “I told you, sweet one. A father knows best”  
“Do you know about the fluid then?” Will surprised himself with the tone of his voice. So demanding. “Did you know it disappeared from the lab back at the hospital?”  
Will didn’t miss the dark look your husband got but you did. Your baby kicked you furiously.

 

That night Will was having a nightmare and it involved you.  
He was in that painting with you. Helping you bring your child into this world along with four other women. He was in front of your opened legs, your screams deafened his ears and sweat poured down your face dampening the silky gowns. Beside you was the devil. Tall and dark his claw holding on to your petite hand. Instead of his usual pointed horns, on his head were antlers.  
Deer antlers.  
When he looked up he was eye to eye with Will. His golden eyes burning holes into his skull. It was Hannibal.  
The dream sent him to the middle of a road. It was cold. Too cold. There in the woods with the moonlight shining on it was a dead doe. A beautiful doe. Young too. Between its legs was a newborn foal still bloody and slimy with the afterbirth struggling to stand. Will felt a soft push from behind and it was the velvety snout of a large stag. The animal wandered to his baby and licked its head. Looking at the dead doe Will couldn’t help but think of you. Fear caught his throat.  
The stag raised its head and locked eyes with him. Gold coins glowing then its eyes turned maroon.


	7. Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote “foal” in my last chapter when I was supposed to say “fawn”. My dumbass self but anyway.
> 
> Your baby is named Nikolaj (Nikolai) after Mads Mikkelsen’s best friend Nikolaj Coster-Waldau.

Hannibal traced his fingers up and down your bump feeling the softness of your skin and the little kicks from your son. You giggled when Hannibal kissed your bump your baby wiggling happy that his father was near. 

“Nikolaj you are making your mama laugh” he playfully scolded your son. The baby kicked again and then went back to sleeping.  
It had been three months since you last saw Will and you threw up at all. Hannibal kept the protein coming and so far he had not left any raw organs in the refrigerator for you to consume without his knowledge. Your morning sickness and nausea was gone now you were able to enjoy a delicious cheese soufflé without throwing it all up. That also included the growth of your bump now there was no hiding you were pregnant. All of your dresses were growing tight around the middle section and showed off your bump beautifully.  
“Nikolaj we want to see you kick again” you gently poked your belly and you waited for a another kick. Hannibal was the one to name your son. He named him after his childhood best friend, a boy who meant a lot to him but died from polio shortly before his sister was murdered.  
It was a lazy Saturday morning. Normally you and your husband would be up and ready to go about your day but on the weekend you would stay in bed a bit longer.  
“Nikolaj it’s your father. Your mama and I want to see you move again” Hannibal rubbed your belly when your son gave one lazy kick causing you to jump.  
Your husband snickered and to your son he said, “That is not how we treat ladies Nikolaj”  
“He does this a lot when you’re around” you brushed Hannibal’s hair your fingers feeling the softness of it.  
Hannibal propped himself against the pillows, interlocked his fingers with yours and kissed the back of your hand. “He loves you just as much. You two share a bond like no other”  
“Are you sure, love? Because whenever you’re in the room he’s more active and he only listens to you”  
“He just knows I’m his papa that’s all, sweet one but he loves you too. We both do”  
You smiled. Baby Nikolaj wiggled as if he was agreeing with his father. “I love you both too. So very much”  
Hannibal kissed you then kissed your belly. “Help me prepare dinner sweet one. Our guests will be coming early”  
You groaned and rolled your eyes. As much as you loved helping him in the kitchen, tonight didn’t put you in the best of moods. Jack Crawford and his wife were invited for dinner by of course Hannibal. You knew Hannibal was a very social person but you didn’t like Jack and you had no idea why.  
“Why did you invite him again?”  
Hannibal smirked, “You still don’t like him do you?”  
“I don’t and maybe it’s your son trying to tell me something. You know I don’t hate anyone yet with Jack it’s like” you tried to find the right words “like I don’t know” you let out an exasperated sigh. Hannibal chuckled but didn’t say anything else. 

 

Even though you haven’t seen Will in over three months you still texted every single day. He asked about your baby and if anything else happened. Warned you to stay away from hard chores and rest a lot. You asked about his dogs and reminded him to eat. Reminded to take care of himself and asked when were you going to see each other again. You hated to admit it and felt guilty about it but you missed Will.  
He missed you too and worried like crazy about you. Will didn’t trust Hannibal. As far he knew, he was the only one that didn’t. Repeatedly, he had nightmares involving you and your son. Some of them less freighting than others. You never mentioned Hannibal and he didn’t ask about him either. Will didn’t want to. He didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of Hannibal in a conversation. Hannibal knew of your friendship and allowed it after much debate. Your pregnancy hormones took over and you put your foot down telling him you were a grown woman and needed friends.  
Tonight as you went around helping Hannibal in the kitchen, you texted back and forth. There was that smell again and you gagged.  
“It smells bad in here. I swear the smell is getting stronger. I need to send someone to check out the basement” you wrote and hid your phone in the pocket of your dress and went back to cutting cilantro and listening to what Hannibal was talking to you about a nursery theme he had seen on an Italian website.  
Will’s phone buzzed when he was getting dog food from his garage. Basement? Did he read that correctly? He scooped a cup of dry dog food and poured it into Winston’s bowl then texted you back still thinking about what you said.  
Your phone vibrated against your thigh just as your husband was putting in the roast in the oven making a loud noise loud enough to hide the buzzing from your phone. It was Will but you didn’t want to answer not when Hannibal was right next to you talking.  
“The design on the ceiling is magnificent it’s an exact replica of Michelangelo’s Sistine Chapel. I think we should do the same thing with our baby’s nursery. You know how much I love art” Hannibal showed you the nursery on his iPad double tapping so you could see the ceiling better. It took your breath away, the person was no Michelangelo but they pulled the ceiling art from the Chapel as if it were drawn by the man himself. Every single detail painted to perfection even the piece where God and Adam touched fingers.  
“You want that in our baby’s nursery, love?” You shot him a look that said, ‘You can’t be serious?’ It seemed impossible to do that. It must have taken months.  
Hannibal laughed and kissed your temple, “Of course I do my sweet one. It’s magnificent isn’t it?”  
“Yes” You giggled “but it will take awhile for you to do all of that”  
“That will be no problem. I shall start straightaway” Hannibal bent and kissed your belly rubbing both hands on your sides, “Sweet boy you will thank me one day” Nikolaj kicked where his hands where making both of you chuckle. Your son kicked again only this time right in your bladder and the urge to pee became unbearable, you excused yourself to use the bathroom and in the meantime checked your phone. 

Hannibal watched you as you waddled towards the bathroom. As soon as he heard you close the door he took out his own phone and opened the messaging app. You didn’t know this but Hannibal had your phone tapped. Everything you saw, every call every text every picture you took he saw it too. There was nothing to hide from him. His stalking increased when you started talking to Will. He was afraid he might be on to him or worse try to steal you away from him. The first few messages from today were normal just small talk about each other’s day until he read the part where you mentioned the basement.  
Will: what’s in the basement?  
You: I don’t know I haven’t asked but it smells so bad sometimes I can’t even walk by without gagging. It smells like something died.  
Will: have you told Hannibal?  
You: yes but he says it’s just my pregnancy hormones that are heightening my sense of smell.  
Will: hmm. I can go check it out for you if you want  
You: no, thank you though. I can’t risk you getting a disease if it’s a dead animal  
Will: fair enough but please try to avoid the basement door. The smell could harm your baby.  
You: I’ll try.  
Will: hey have you heard of the Chesapeake Ripper? It’s the case your husband and I are in charge of.  
You: yes what about it?  
Hannibal gripped his phone harder, his blood boiled and his body started to shake. He took one sip of his wine to try to calm himself.  
Will: it’s a really sinister case it’s gotten so bad like there’s two Chesapeake Rippers now. I can’t quite figure it out but I may have an idea of who it might be.  
Hannibal smashed the glass against the counter spilling wine on himself and everywhere on the counter. Glass pierced his skin but he didn’t care, Hannibal was beyond pissed and scared. What if Will already knew? He was going to tell you and you were going to leave him. He would never get to see you or his son ever again. Never get the chance to see your baby grow. Hannibal was so blinded by rage he didn’t hear you running to his aid.  
“Han?” The look of concern on your face relaxed his muscles. He couldn’t let you know that he had read your messages. You gasped when you saw his injured hand and quickly went back to the bathroom to get the First Aid Kit. He was still shaking when you returned he couldn’t even look at you in the eye. You gently took his hand and took out the tweezers, “Love, what happened?” Hannibal winced when you removed a large shard from his finger but he didn’t answer. He was breathing loudly trying to calm himself down.  
“Han?” You put a hand on his cheek to get his attention. “What happened? Did you see something on your phone?”  
Hannibal was finally able to look you in the eye. You were surprised to see them glossy you put down the tweezers and placed your other hand on the side of his face.  
“Would you ever leave me Y/n?” This was a serious question and it shocked you he would even ask such a thing. Hannibal never called you by your name unless he was upset, it was a serious conversation or you were being introduced. Other than that he always used your nickname. You were hurt he even asked.  
“I will never leave you Hannibal. You know I wouldn’t. I love you so much and I’m grateful for everything you’ve done. What makes you think I will leave you?”  
Hannibal leaned in to your touch and kissed your palm. “I-I just don’t want to lose you. Ever. You mean the world to me and so does our son, I will be lost without you both.”  
It broke your heart to see him like this. Seriously what made him think you would leave him any time soon?  
“I will never leave you Hannibal Lecter. I love you too much” You place his hand on top of your belly again, your son kicked when you did so eager to make his father feel better like you did. “We love you and I won’t leave you” Hannibal wrapped his arms around your waist his face buried in the crook of your neck. You stroke his hair comfortingly whispering how much you loved him into his ears, “I’m yours and you are mine. Forever and ever”  
“Hold me, sweet one. Hold me because time is gold when I’m with you. Hold me close, closer than ever” and you did. You held on to him for dear life with your baby moving in between you both, hearing his heart beat steadily against his chest. Hannibal inhaled your sweet perfume taking in everything.  
He had to keep you away from Will. He just had to before he lost you but either way you were not leaving.

 

Jack Crawford and his wife Bella looked like a beautiful couple but you could see right through their tight smiles and empty eyes. Especially the wife. She never looked at her husband’s face longer than a few seconds and tensed when Jack would touch her. You helped Hannibal bring the plates to the dining room and sat next to Bella while your dear husband went to get wine.  
“Mrs. Lecter may I say that you look absolutely stunning in that dress!” Bella gushed. A simple black midi dress with a jolie halter neck that was a little too tight for your own good with Louboutin heels. You didn’t feel stunning, you were sweaty and baby was angry you weren’t feeding him therefore he kicked you over and over again but you managed a smile.  
“Thank you Mrs. Crawford”  
“Please tell me, how has your pregnancy been treating you?”  
“Everything is okay right now, just the normal cravings and mixed hormones” you took a sip of your glass of water. Jack was eyeing his wife carefully.  
“What do you crave?”  
That stopped you. Yes, Hannibal hasn’t been leaving out meat but that didn’t mean you stopped craving the raw organs. Even right now you were savoring the brain you had last eaten.  
“Oh...I crave protein like meat and chicken”  
Bella waved a hand and laughed, “Mrs. Lecter I suggest you eat only veggies with protein. I read online that meat causes more morning sickness unless that’s gone?”  
“Yes actually but I felt a lot better eating meat than anything else” You shifted in your seat uncomfortably thankfully Hannibal came back with the bottle of wine and took a seat next to Jack.  
“Doctor, your wife was telling me she craves meat and I was saying she should stay away from it as it can cause bacteria and birth defects”  
Jack shot his wife a narrowed look but Hannibal only chuckled and kept serving the wine. “I’m afraid my child doesn’t want only vegetables”  
“Bella why don’t you leave Mrs. Lecter alone and let her eat what she wants?” Jack shoved a forkful of food into his mouth still shooting daggers at his wife.  
“Of course but Mrs Lecter please take care of yourself. You are carrying a wonderful blessing, what are you having?”  
“A son” Hannibal intervened smiling at you “she will be giving me a son”  
The couple congratulated both of you, Jack Crawford looked especially happy for you.  
“I myself always wanted a son. I’m very happy for you Doctor and Mrs. Lecter.”  
Bella twisted her mouth and took a bite of her salad. There it was again: the discomfort between the two. You concentrated on Hannibal and Jack’s conversation about their time in university and working for the FBI, munching on your food as delicate as possible even if you wanted to dig in like a street dog. You asked for seconds, thirds, even fourths of the meat your husband had prepared but the whole time you couldn’t get enough of it. You didn’t know what type of meat it was but it was heaven in your mouth and your son gladly begged for more. Your guests didn’t seem to notice but Hannibal did.  
You didn’t know what type of meat it was yet you loved it. Your baby loved it too and craved for more, he will definitely take after him in so many ways. He knew you consumed the raw organs. There was nothing to hide from him especially when he kept you closely monitored. Hannibal had left those organs unattended on purpose, he saw the way you ate the pancreas with eyes rolling back and moans escaping your sweet lips so he tested the waters. He didn’t think you would enjoy it so much and it ached for him to leave out some more that’s why tonight in the fridge he had a special treat waiting for you. 

 

Will tossed and turned cold sweat pooling around him, slowly building up into a puddle then he was swimming in an ocean. Wave after wave of cold water dragging him deeper and deeper into its depths. Will clawed at the water attempting to reach its surface and take a big gulp of fresh air but the more he struggled the more he sunk deeper and deeper the salty water rubbing his throat raw. He lids started to feel heavy so he stopped struggling and let the darkness consume him, accepting his fate but then there was a lout whoosh. Through his half closed eyes he saw the dark silhouette of a woman, her hair flowing behind her blocking the view of the light as she swam towards him. Her hands surprisingly warm despite the cold water, she pulled him upwards by his shoulders swimming to the surface and immediately Will gasped for fresh air. Will’s brain was still foggy but he could feel the woman’s lips against his ear and her voice sounded familiar.  
Your voice.  
You were begging for his help.  
Will gasped and shot straight up from his bed, sweat clung to his shirt, his forehead and dark curls wet and sticky. He shivered at both the cool breeze and his anxiety his dogs looked up at him confused. There was a loud pounding at his door and his dogs sprung into action barking and growling like crazy, Will reached for the gun from his nightstand and checked the time.  
4:30 am  
He tiptoed out of his room gun already loaded. The dogs rushed past him their fur standing on end and baring their unfriendly jaws. The night was still dark with only the moonlight illuminating his living room, Will saw the dark shadow of a tall figure standing in front of his door. When he got closer the figured turned out to be a doe. The same pretty one he saw in the last dream she blinked at him and snorted. Will cautiously opened the door and was face to face with you. Your eyes bloodshot, hair messy, there was a large dark blotch on your nightgown the smell coming from it putrid, a dark line from the corner of your mouth trailing down your neck to your chest, your hands bloody. Your feet were also blistering red from the freezing weather and you weren’t even wearing a sweater. Cheeks tear stained and bloody. Will stared at you stunned and worried about how you got there when you lived an hour away and there were no cabs at this hour. That didn’t matter.  
“Help me” you whispered through chattering teeth.


	8. No one walks away from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU I hate rushing chapters but this one made me rethink my choices

It was said the day Hannibal met you his world changed forever and oh they were right. Twelve years ago at midnight he got a call from a good colleague of his in the police force, a child had just witnessed the murder of her family by the hands of her mother and inconsolable and didn’t want to speak to anyone. Not even the child psychiatrist they had on hand. Hannibal wasn’t complaining about the lack of sleep or that he had to drive forty five minutes away from home just so he could help. A child needed him. A child who’s world should be innocent with nothing to worry about with eyes bright, hopeful and hungry for the world had just witnessed a horrible tragedy.   
So he drove.   
Drove all the way to where this child was.   
He arrived at the scene the bright red and blues almost blinding him. The forensics team was already there loading three stretchers into an ambulance, neighbors roused from their sleep to see what was going on watching the scene in their bathrobes, the crime scene tape restricting them from getting closer. The air was damp and heavy when Hannibal got out of the car, the smell of rain mixing in with blood and car oil. Hannibal lifted the tape and ducked, a police officer informed him he wasn’t allowed to be in the scene but Hannibal introduced himself as Doctor Lecter and told him he was called to be here. The same man led him to another ambulance where a group of police officers, paramedics and investigators surrounded something.   
Or someone.  
It was the little girl and she was crying quite loudly he may add sitting inside the ambulance. Her knees were pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head hidden in the space between them. Her tiny body shook with wails. She was frightened and confused. Her pink pajamas soiled with blood and grime. Her h/c hair matted in knots. Her sobs broke his heart and so did her loss. How could someone do such a thing to a child? Had they no heart? No remorse?   
“Leave us” he told the group firmly and they did. Hannibal gently placed a hand on the girl’s back and she stiffened, “Sweet one I’m here to help. Everyone is gone it’s just you and me.”   
The little girl raised her head no longer sobbing only letting her tears run. Her face was blotchy, her pretty e/c eyes watery and swimming in grief. Whoever did this to her, Hannibal hoped they would burn in Hell and that suffer the worst death in the history of time. This girl reminded him so much of Mischa his little sister he lost long ago to the hands of the cruel.  
“Y-Y/n”   
Hannibal smiled and sat down next to her, “What a beautiful name it suits you. You’re a beautiful girl”  
Y/n managed a weak smile, “Thank you”  
“Are you cold sweet one?”  
Y/n nodded and Hannibal took off his own coat and draped it around her shoulders. She snuggled into it and pulled it tighter feeling the warmth of his body. Hannibal called a female paramedic over and said, “Bring this child something warm to drink how could you leave here out here in the cold? She’ll catch a chill!” The woman lowered her gaze intimidated by his sharp tone and left in search of something to bring to the girl.  
“You remind me of another little girl I used to know” Hannibal said.  
Your eyes sparkled a bit at this, “Really? Where is she?”  
Hannibal let out a chuckle and smoothed your hair. “She’s in a beautiful place now where no one can harm her. The angels protect her, watch over her and sing lullabies to put her to sleep.”  
You couldn’t stop staring at him full of curiosity and wonder. “Is that where my dad and baby brother went?”  
Hannibal place a finger under your chin and nodded, “They’re safe now sweet one. Tell me, what happened to them?”  
You told him your mother had come home from work and she was angry that you were hungry all because your father had not given her money to buy food and spent it all on beer. The argument began to get heated when you mentioned you had not eaten food all day. The argument got louder and louder waking up your sleepy baby brother, your mother’s face getting red and spit flew everywhere as she yelled at your father. She ran into their bedroom and returned with a gun pointing at your father. He kept yelling at her to do it if she wasn’t a coward. To kill him in front of their children. Your mother didn’t have to be told twice. She shot him splashing some blood on to you and then she shot your baby brother right after that she put the gun in the mouth and pulled the trigger. Blood smearing the wall.   
“It’s all my fault” you cried “I shouldn’t have asked for food and now they’re dead because of me.”  
Hannibal shushed you and pulled you into his strong arms. “It’s not your fault sweet one. None of this is your fault don’t ever blame yourself for this.” He stroke your hair and rocked you to put you to sleep. Life had been so unfair and cruel to you. A beautiful creature who’s innocence didn’t deserve to get taken away so young. He had to protect you. To give you the love your parents didn’t and kill those who dare hurt you. You deserved all the love and protection in the world. Hannibal scooped you up and you wrapped your little arms around his neck, he took you away from the ambulance and waved the female paramedic away when she approached you with hot tea.   
Took you away from your home.  
Away from the crime scene.  
From your old life and into your new one.  
You didn’t know it yet but Hannibal will change your life in so many ways and to his knowledge he will do anything to keep you by his side.   
Including murdering your foster families.

Hannibal rolled over and reached out to pull you to him but his fingers met cold sheets. He opened his eyes confused and looked around the room for you but you were no where to be seen. Your bedroom was still grey so he didn’t know why you were up early on a Sunday. Hannibal put on his nightrobe and slippers and called out your name into the hallway but received no answer. He checked the little library he had set up for you years ago thinking you were curled up reading another pregnancy book but you weren’t there. Maybe you couldn’t sleep and you were napping downstairs. He should wake you and bring you back to bed. When he checked the living room you weren’t there either then he smelled it. It smelled like a rotting corpse and it was coming from the kitchen. He recognized that smell too easily. His stomach twisted fearing the worst had come. The kitchen was mostly clean except near the refrigerator and counter. The counter had the same black fluid you had thrown up months ago, oozing disgustingly across the black marble on to the floor. The refrigerator doors were wide open most of the stash of raw organs consumed by you. Their porcelain plates shattered on the floor with blood still on them. Your phone laid next to the broken pieces it’s screen blinked when a new message arrived. Hannibal picked it up and opened it. The messages started off at three thirty am with you begging Will for help, that you didn’t want to wake up your husband and worry him. You mentioned that you threw up the black liquid again. That you needed to see him. Will didn’t answer but he did read them around 4:50 am. His texts were for Hannibal though.  
Will: Y/n is here she’s super scared   
Will: she says she threw up again   
Will: y/n told me about the basement and the organs....  
Will: we need to talk Hannibal. It’s important that we do.  
Hannibal’s jaw clenched grinding his teeth. 

 

*Three hours before* 

Another sleepless night for you and your baby. Nikolaj twisted and stretched in your belly every once in awhile he would kick your bladder and you would have to get up and use the bathroom. Your husband went to sleep hours ago without any problem, you envied him he didn’t have a cranky baby inside him to keep him up. Not only that but you were starting to get constantly sweaty and heartburn. Your back was starting to hurt too and it seemed you couldn’t find a comfortable spot to sleep in. Just when you were starting to drift off your stomach growled, you groaned and tried to ignore it. You weren’t in the mood to go downstairs for a midnight snack. Nikolaj wasn’t giving up so easily so he kicked you right in the bladder as hard as he could lurching you forward. You winced, the pain radiating all the way down to your legs. The baby stretched as far as he could his little fists pounding the walls of your belly, he was very angry. You groaned grabbing your phone from your nightstand and cradled your belly, waddling downstairs to the kitchen. You loved your son truly you did but he was fussy when he didn’t get his way. You turned on the lights of the kitchen, you saw Hannibal put in a topper ware with sliced mangoes before your guests arrived so you could munch of those. When you opened the refrigerator there were two rows of porcelain containers on the top two shelves. You knew well what was in those perfect glossy bowls and this time you didn’t contemplate on whether or not you wanted to eat them. You grabbed the first plate you saw and took out the bloody organ, another brain and shoved it into your mouth savoring every piece as you went. Its thick cold blood felt good running down your throat, Nikolaj kicked begging for more so you grabbed another plate your fingers shaking so badly you dropped it. You ate another and another drinking the blood as if it were water. Livers, pancreas, brains, a lung and finally a heart. Your teeth ripped it’s rubbery texture blood squirting everywhere, you didn’t even chew you just swallowed as you went. The kicks coming from your belly thumped against your skin like a drum urging you to keep going. Summoning strength. You drank the cold blood and let out a satisfying sigh when you were done putting the plate next to the broken ones. A horrible realization slammed into you making you see what you had done, your throat tightened and tears blurred your sight. You covered your mouth and let out a muffled horror filled scream.   
‘This is wrong what have I done?!’ you thought what’s going on with me?! This isn’t normal at all’  
‘How dare you think that this is wrong?’ Another voice in your head scolded ‘how dare you question your well being? Shame on you!’  
You took out your phone and started texting Will begging for his help, you didn’t care if he was asleep or not you just needed someone. Anyone other than Hannibal at the moment. You pressed his contact information looking for his address, if he wasn’t going to answer you might as well go to him. Then you started dry heaving, bile fought its way up your esophagus, you slowly faced away from the refrigerator just when you threw up. You threw up on yourself, the counter and the floor, the black liquid soiling your beautiful satin nightie. You needed to get out. Now.   
The broken pieces pierced your delicate skin but once again you didn’t care. You bolted out of the kitchen. Out of that house and into the cold. Into the quiet damp streets of Baltimore. You knew where to go, you’ve been to that town several times in your life and you needed to find Will.   
Will. Your dearest friend.

*Now*  
Will stared at you with his mouth open when you were finished telling him everything. The only sound was the panting of his dogs and the wind howling outside like an angry wolf. You two were sitting across each other on Will’s table, your fingers curling mugs of hot steaming tea he had made you. He also made you change into one of his shirts and washed your nightie.  
“I’m going crazy Will” you said quietly not able to look at him, “I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m almost halfway done with my pregnancy and it’s been a nightmare”  
“You’re not crazy Y/n.” He reached across the table and place a hand on top of yours. “I believe you.”  
You smiled and said, “Thank you Will and I’m sorry for disturbing your slumber. I just didn’t know where else to go”  
“Don’t be sorry. I’m your friend it’s what friends do, I mean you would the same thing for me right?”  
You nodded and gazed up at him squeezing his hand. His touch soothing you felt so safe here with him. Winston the dog laid his head on your lap and licked your belly. You giggled and stroke his soft fur. When you first arrived none of the dogs went near you they only barked and barked at your belly until Will shushed them. After Will made you change all of the dogs wanted to be your friend especially Winston, the sweetest of them all.   
“Did you call Han?” you took a sip of your drink wincing at the scorching drink.  
Will nodded a bit reluctantly. He didn’t want to and if he could, he wouldn’t have at all but you begged him to. Will wanted you all to himself for a few more hours but knowing Hannibal he would probably call the police.   
“He didn’t answer but he did read them. I’m guessing he’s on his way”   
“He’s not much of a texter” you giggled making Will blush. ‘God, if only you could hear yourself laugh’ he thought.   
You finished your drink and pulled back your chair walking to the sink. You weren’t wearing any shorts and Will got a glimpse of your red lacy thong. His pants grew tight and an ungentlemanly thought crossed his mind, ‘I wonder how you taste like. In a different way, Mrs. Lecter’  
Even with a belly you were still attractive and he’d seen you when it was barely forming. He also wondered how you looked without it. And without all of your clothes. Will already knew the size of your breasts, he didn’t mean to but he stared at them when you were still wearing the nightie.  
“Will?”   
Will shook his head and stared up at you, your eyes reminded him of the doe from his hallucinations. “Yes?”  
“Do you mind if I nap on your bed? I haven’t slept all night”  
“Make yourself at home and um I’ll close the door so the dogs won’t jump on you”   
You giggled again. “It’s alright I like them especially Winston”  
Will remembered how much he had sweat from the dream and stood up startling you. “Um sorry but i uh need to change the sheets first”  
“Why?” You raised an eyebrow, Winston rubbed on your leg and you patted his snoot.   
“I had a...nightmare and I was sweating. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable”  
You nodded at him and went back to petting his dogs. Will watched you for a moment admiring how adorable you looked talking in a baby voice to his dogs, he never met someone like you. So innocent. You didn’t deserve what Hannibal was putting you through, so controlling of every aspect of your life and impregnating you with this THING. Will shook his head and went into his room ripping out the soaking wet sheets and putting on clean white ones, the dirty sheets he put them in the laundry room while your things were washing. When he returned you were holding the smallest dog in your arms giggling as it licked your face.   
“Having fun there?” He laughed approaching you to touch his dog.   
“Yes! They’re so sweet but Winston won my heart” You put the smaller dog down “it’s a shame Hannibal doesn’t like pets but if he did I think I would have the same amount of dogs you do. If not more.”  
Will wanted to whisk you away from Hannibal. Take you away where he wouldn’t find you or your...thing. Give you all the strays he found. Show you the simpler side of life that didn’t involve luxuries or high society. Pizza, movie theaters with overpriced food, amusement parks, road trips. The possibilities where endless. He wanted to see your beautiful eyes light up, amused at such things you’ve never seen before.   
“Will? Are you alright?” Will snapped back to reality, you were staring at him with a confused look. You placed a hand on his shoulder and searched his eyes, “You zoned out for a moment. Is everything okay?”  
Will nodded. “The room is ready for you”.   
You kissed his cheek, an innocent peck on his cold skin, and left shutting the bedroom door behind you. His bedroom wasn’t anything you were used to; everything was simpler and messy with books and clothes scattered here and there. But you didn’t mind. Will’s bed was so comfortable you fell asleep almost immediately, his smell comforting you.  
Will went back to the laundry room to check on your stuff, there was a ziplock bag on top of the dryer with a cotton ball soaked in the black liquid. If he wanted to find to out what the fuck it was, he was going to take it to Beverly Katz. He stuffed the ziplock in his bag and went about his morning, feeding the dogs, cleaning the porch, drank coffee, made French toast for you to eat, and sat in the living room. Waiting for you to wake up or the arrival of Hannibal. It was six am.   
It wasn’t long when Will heard the sound of tire and gravel, he looked out the window and recognized Hannibal’s car. Before your husband could get out, Will put on his jacket and went out to meet him. He stood in front of the door to bare him from getting in. Hannibal wasn’t dressed for the day yet only wearing his pajamas and silk robe with comfortable slippers. Nonetheless the man look so well put even for an early morning. Will felt ashamed of his own pajamas that probably stank of sweat.   
“Good morning Will” Hannibal said unusually kind.   
“Morning” he muttered.  
Hannibal looked around and said, “Where is she?”  
“Asleep. She had a hard night” Will wanted to punch Hannibal “I want to talk to you. Face to face. Man to man.” Will tried his best to keep his voice firm and calm.   
“So let’s talk. The faster we get this done the faster my wife and I get to go home.”  
“I don’t think so” Will answered “Let her rest and let’s go on a walk where she can’t hear us.”  
Hannibal shrugged and followed Will down a path that lead to the forest. When they were far away enough from the house Will said,   
“She’s been eating raw organs. Raw meat that you leave on your fridge. I have a feeling you already knew about this.”  
Hannibal shoved his hands into his pocket, “What makes you say that Will? Are you suggesting I’m doing this on purpose?”  
“Yeah that’s exactly what I’m saying. It’s your fault for leaving that out knowing well she can’t eat that shit”  
Hannibal chuckled. “I can’t control my darling wife’s cravings and the last time I checked meat is good for mother and child.”  
“But not raw” Will stopped walking and faced him “Not only that but you control everything about her life. You even tell her what to wear and she can’t go out without your permission. What kind of husband are you?”  
“A husband that wants to protect her from everything and everyone.” Hannibal’s calm expression didn’t change. “Especially now that she’s carrying something precious.”  
“She doesn’t need protection from anyone but you. She needs to get away from you and I’m going to help her open her eyes. See what you really are.”  
Hannibal went silent. No one had threatened him before. Not like this. Especially when it involved his wife and child and it made him angry.   
“Oh William Graham, no one walks away from me. You can try to take her away from me but I will always win”  
“You’re obsessed with her.”  
“In love. This is my way of showing I love her.”  
Will scoffed. “What a manipulative, toxic way to show your love.”

The bed was unusually warm. An arm draped over your belly and there was hot breath against it, the person holding you snoring softly. Your son unusually calm not even kicking. You opened your eyes and looked down, Hannibal was the one holding you a leg thrown over you protectively and his head on top of your belly. No wonder your son wasn’t kicking. You were back home back to your reality but happy to be so. The room was unusually dark according to the clock it was eleven am, the fire from the fire place giving it a golden glow and your answer to why it was so hot. Hannibal must have assumed you were cold back at Will’s but to be fair you were fine. Comfortable. The baggy shirt Will had let you borrowed was no longer on you, replaced by a black nightie with the back completely exposed. You sighed, content with how comfy you were, you felt a pang in your heart when you realized you didn’t get to say goodbye to Will and once again you missed him terribly. You reached for your phone and to your surprise it wasn’t there. You tried to sit up and look for it but Hannibal had you pinned down. Your movements caused him to stir, Hannibal stretched out and glanced back at you giving you a lazy smile.   
“Good morning Sweet one” he rubbed your belly and kissed it, “good morning my little prince” Nikolaj kicked in response.   
“Good morning” you kissed him as he crawled back to you.  
Hannibal was glad to have you laying next to him again, he nuzzled his face in your hair inhaling your scent but stopped.   
You smelled like Will.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about the raw meat?”  
“I was afraid you were going to get angry for putting our son in danger,” you explained looking at the fireplace “I can’t control it. It just happens it’s almost as if...it’s like I’m an animal” you sat up trying to get comfortable, Hannibal took the opportunity to caress your bare back.   
“It’s just pregnancy hormones, sweet one” he gently pushed you back into your pillows and kissed your cheek “Just a few more months and our son will be here, all of your worries will go away”   
You smiled, “I hope so, love” Your stomach growled and Hannibal placed his hand on it.   
“Time for breakfast,sweet one.”  
Hannibal helped you get out of bed, you slipped on your slippers and your robe and waddled to the bathroom. When you looked in the mirror you were startled by your complexion; you had dark circles under your eyes, your hair tangled and your face still dirty despite Will cleaning it. This is what Hannibal saw and you were ashamed at how poorly put together you looked. You took out your detangler, sprayed it all over your hair and brushed it the best you could. Then you took out your facial cleansers and washed your face rubbing away all the dirt and leftover blood. You also rubbed peach scented lotion on your dry skin and spayed that expensive Victoria’s Secret body spray Hannibal gave you one weekend. When you looked presentable enough, you went downstairs to help your husband with breakfast surprisingly he wasn’t in the kitchen. Only a yellow sticky note with his writing stuck on the fridge door.  
“Sweet one,” it read “We ran out of coffee creamer so I decided to go out and buy some more. Please, start on breakfast for me. I shouldn’t be long.  
I love you”  
You blushed and kissed the note. You put it to the side and took out eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and the ingredients for blueberry muffins. You noticed the empty carton of creamer on the kitchen island and shook your head. It was unlike your husband to be messy but no matter, you clanked the pan on top of the stove and turned it on. While it heated you opened the lid of the trash can and dropped the empty carton on top of the piling trash. You hated doing this but you had to take it out and put in a new bag so you tied the ends of the bag together and took it out of the bin. You dragged the bag to the back door and prepared yourself for the cold weather but when you tried to turn the knob it wouldn’t budge. You frowned and tried turning it the other way but the results were the same. You jiggled the doorknob thinking it probably got stuck yet with no results. You shrugged and heaved a long annoyed sigh, dragging the bag to the front door. It was such a nuisance to do this normally but to have the back door jammed? It put you in a sour mood. You expected to open the door with ease, no hassles or disturbances, you were wrong. The same results as the other one door jammed not even moving as you pounded your palm against it. Frustrated, you left the bag in the middle of the kitchen and went upstairs to look for your phone and call Hannibal. The doors were jammed and there was no way he was getting in without calling a locksmith but your phone wasn’t in the nightstand or in Hannibal’s. It wasn’t on top of your dresser or in the bathroom, did you leave it back at Will’s?   
Thinking about him made your heart hurt. Were you really such a heavy sleeper that you didn’t feel Hannibal carry you to the car? You heard the familiar rumble of an engine in the driveway and then turn off.   
Hannibal was home.  
You hurried down the stairs to alert him about the doors then stopped when you heard the key go in the keyhole, opening it with a satisfying click and Hannibal came inside with ease. You stared at him dumbfounded.   
Did he really just open that door like it wasn’t jammed or were you hallucinating?  
He looked up at you surprised, “Sweet one” he closed the door watching you as you walked down the remaining steps confused, “What’s wrong?”  
You were quiet studying the door behind him. How in the seven hells did he open it so easily?  
“The door,” you whispered “I’m so confused. It was jammed a couple of minutes ago and the back door too”  
Hannibal smirked and snaked his hand up to your neck his thumb pressing your pulse gently. He licked his bottom lip an action that turned you on and leaned in to whisper in your ear, “Oh sweet one can’t you see the door wasn’t jammed? You just can’t leave. You’re not leaving.”


	9. A Sick Realization

You were shocked to say the least, hearing your husband say those words in that tone sent shivers down your spine.   
“What do you mean I’m not leaving?” You were trying to sound calm but how were you supposed to do that?   
Hannibal squeezed your neck making you yelp, surprised. “There’s so many dangers out there Y/n. So many and I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you”  
You tried to pull away like a desperate cat but Hannibal had a good grip on you. “I know there’s a lot going on out there Han but I just wanted to take out the trash”  
Hannibal squeezed harder pulling your face close to his forcing your eyes to meet. “Even simple things such as taking out the trash can be deadly Y/n! The Devil never sleeps and he’s out there waiting for his next victim”  
Tears stung your eyes, why was Hannibal telling you such things and this way too! So forceful and harsh.  
“You’ve heard about the Chesapeake Ripper haven’t you?”  
“Yes I have” you stopped struggling and let him handle you the way he wanted.   
Hannibal loosened his grip the flame in his eyes out of him, “He’s out there still on the loose. His way of killing is remarkable, he’s very intelligent and highly skilled. His preference is pregnant women. Cutting out their babies and crucifying them most of them little boys”  
Your eyes widened and a hand instinctively went to your belly, how could you be so careless? Putting your child in danger when Hannibal wasn’t home what kind of mother were you?  
“I’m sorry I-I didn’t know that I’m sorry!” You sobbed “I’m sorry I didn’t know” Hannibal shushed you and wrapped his arms around you.  
“You didn’t know Sweet one. I’m doing this to protect you because I love you. I want the best for you. I’m the only one who knows what’s best, you can’t trust anyone not even law enforcement but you can trust me”  
“I trust you with my life!” You whispered fiercely “I won’t leave this house at all. I won’t trust anyone but you”  
“Not even Will?”  
You froze. Your only friend who took care of you and listened to what you had to say without being afraid. Hannibal couldn’t mean it, right? His hand left your back and grasped your hair twisting your locks with his fists and pulling it. Not too hard but hard enough to snap you out of your confused daze.  
“Not even Will?” He repeated.  
“He’s my friend...”  
“A friend could easily turn on you when you least expect. Stabbing you right in the back their hands stained with your blood, do you want that?” Hannibal pulled back the string from your robe pulled the garment off your body. “Say it” his teeth grazed your neck goosebumps rose to your skin and excitement ached between your legs. His fingers dipped on the strap of your nightie pulling it off your shoulders and pooled at your feet leaving you in only your thong. His hand traced your breasts, down to your nipples and pinched the hard pebbles. You mewled at his touch wanting to touch him too but Hannibal caught your hand that was reaching towards his erection, “Say it. Say it and I’ll make you scream my name, sweet one. Say it and I’ll fill you up with my cock until my seed slides down your legs. Say it.”  
“I won’t trust Will!” Hannibal reached the wetness between your thighs and dipped his finger inside you, his finger curling and pulling you closer. You let out a breathy moan making Hannibal smirk.  
“Those are such wonderful noises. Say you’re never leaving me. Say you’re mine!” Hannibal’s finger left your womanhood and your hair and ripped the thong off leaving you completely naked. He turned you around and forced you on your hands and knees. Hannibal released his hardened cock and put the tip at your entrance, sliding it up and down your slickness making you mewl.   
“Say it, sweet one. Say it”   
“I’m not leaving! I’m never leaving you and I’m yours I’m all yours!”  
Hannibal grasped your hair again and pulled it. You gasped and let out another moan.   
“Such a good girl” and pushed his cock all the way in. 

 

Will was beyond pissed off at Hannibal, despite his advice to take you away he did it anyway. You looked so peaceful curled up in his bed hugging his pillow and so warm too but Hannibal had to fuck up and carry you to the car soon you were shivering like a kitten stuck in the rain. When Hannibal’s car was out of sight, Will went back inside and took out his laptop from his bag. He didn’t know what he was going to search for but you came to mind and looked up the tragedy of twelve years ago. Surprisingly, there were a lot of results.   
‘Woman mother of two murders husband and son’  
‘8 year old girl traumatized by mother’s outrage’  
‘Murder-suicide. Only daughter of killer lived to tell the tale’  
‘Survivor says parents fought a lot over drugs and money’  
‘The face of a thriving child a year after murder-suicide with foster parents’ You were on the cover of a crime magazine, your face bright and smiling wearing a crisp clean school uniform and you were holding the hand of a woman. The man next to you had a hand on your shoulder both of them smiling as well. A happy family waving at the paparazzi.   
‘Tragedy strikes again! Foster parents of 9 year old Y/n found murdered in their home while daughter was at school. Killer has never been found’ Will clicked on the article and scanned through it word for word. It was a strange case, the murder happened during broad daylight while you were still at school your parents throats were slashed and the killer had the audacity to place their bodies in the dining room table like they were still eating breakfast.   
“I don’t understand,” a female neighbor commented “this is such a peaceful neighborhood and they were a wonderful family. Who could do something like this especially to a child who was doing so well?”  
You were photographed once again your face distraught and tear stained holding the hand of a man he recognized too well. Hannibal Lecter. Will printed the entire article and moved on to the next ones. They all said the same things about you; how you were thriving with your new family happier than ever and then tragedy would strike again sometimes the murders were so brutal they were not photographed. You were the one who always found them unfortunately, Will couldn’t imagine what you went through. This happened four more times then your foster families wouldn’t want you staying long claiming you brought misfortune wherever you went eventually you would be assigned to different caseworkers every single time. Only one person stayed; Hannibal Lecter. Over your teenage life you were assigned to over forty families and twenty of them were murdered, killer has never been found. By the time you were eighteen, you were considered old enough to move on by yourself but not really because you were in the hands of your psychiatrist. Doctor Lecter took it upon himself to take care of you and you gladly went with him. In every single picture they took of the both of throughout the years Hannibal had a look of satisfaction in his eyes while you clung to him for support. Every single one. Will printed all of the articles he read and circled Hannibal’s face in all of them. There was no doubt in his mind who committed all of the murders. Will knew who it was but he needed more proof in order to convince you and the law that Hannibal Lecter was behind all of those murders and maybe even the Chesapeake Ripper. The last article was from a year ago and it wasn’t much of an article more like a page with like two paragraphs and a small picture of you from your high school graduation.   
‘Where is Y/n L/N now?” It read “the now nineteen year old has been living off the radar for more than a year after her foster mother 88 year old widow, Mary Anne Jones, is sent to a nursing home. Mrs. Jones was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s and could not provide for her foster daughter’  
At least this person survived the killing attempts but Will kept reading.   
‘Mrs. Jones claims the then 18 year old Y/n simply vanished from her home one night without a trace. “Mrs. Jones was starting to show symptoms of Alzheimer’s before Ms. L/n moved in with her” says Doctor Lecter, L/n’s and Jones psychiatrist, “Y/n informed her of moving out after her eighteen birthday but it seems Mrs. Jones symptoms have worsened over time.” Wherever she is, we wish Ms. L/n good luck.’   
The article was a complete joke or the people investigating were stupid enough to believe Hannibal. Will printed the article and highlighted the important bits. One thing was sure; he had to get you out of Hannibal’s grip before he took it too far. 

Monday morning rolled around with much anticipation from Will. Normally he dreaded waking up so early after a long weekend of doing nothing and then getting up to do the same routine all over again. Today though, he was going to change it Will had a special lecture for all of his classes but first he had to make a quick stop at his coworker’s lab and drop off the specimen. Beverly Katz was sitting on her desk going through the day’s work when Will knocked on the glass to get her attention. She waved him in giving him a huge grin, “What brings you here today?”   
“Can’t visit my favorite coworker?” Will laughed shaking his head.  
“Not if you want something from me, what’s up?”  
Will fumbled with his pocket until he found the ziplock bag with the dark cotton ball and held it up. Beverly scrunched up her nose when she saw it, “What is it?”  
“I don’t know that’s why I brought it to you. My best friend threw up and that’s the liquid that came out of her”  
“And let me guess it’s a cotton ball?” Beverly took the bag and examined it “did she go to the hospital for this?”  
“She did once but the sample disappeared from the pathology lab and I don’t trust her husband for help so I came to you” Will wanted to punch himself for mentioning your husband.   
Beverly frowned, “Are you saying this is the second time she threw this up?”  
“Yes. She’s pregnant too that’s why it concerns me”  
“Looks like some type of gangrene to me but I’ll check it out anyway for you and your friend”  
Will thanked her and made his way back toward the lecture hall of the facility, his students were already waiting for him their attention fixed on him as soon as he walked in.   
“Good morning everyone, I have a special case for all of you today” Will set up the projector and injected the USB drive into his computer. A PowerPoint popped up and the first slide was a picture of your family all of you smiling at the camera. ‘The murder-suicide and the misfortunes that followed’ was the title and his students started to type on their laptops and iPads. Will grabbed his clicker from the desk and made his way to the front of the room.   
“Today’s case is about an eight year old girl named Y/n L/n. I’m pretty sure most of you recognize her from the news or an article at some point in your lives but if you don’t this little girl was part of a tragedy” his students typed and will waited for a moment before continuing, “At 11 pm in a peaceful neighborhood of Baltimore a woman shot and killed her husband and baby boy of only months old before turning the gun on herself. The reason? Money problems! The mother of this little girl was a drug addict who spent all of her money on cocaine and expected her husband to do everything else. Mom came home from work that night, saw her daughter was hungry and an argument erupted” Will clicked on the next slide with showed the crime scene of your home, it was after the coroners took your family’s corpses away and it was just blood and the gun in your living room.   
“Fatally shot her husband in the chest hitting his heart directly then shot her son in the head and finally put the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger.”   
The next slide was of you and Hannibal when he was carrying you away from the crime scene. Your watery eyes were looking straight at the camera, your little arms wrapped around Hannibal’s neck and your chin tucked into his shoulder.   
“Little Y/n was so traumatized by this she wouldn’t speak to anyone not even the child psychiatrist on the scene. So they call this man” and Hannibal’s face popped up “Doctor Hannibal Lecter, multiple degrees in medicine and was at one point a surgeon but now is a top psychiatrist that even the most notorious criminals could trust to spill their deepest secrets to him. Even little Y/n was able to talk about what happened” The next slide was your school picture, you were wearing your fancy school uniform with your hair tied in a neat ponytail and you were smiling. A happy smile for a bright happy future ahead of you with your new family. “Her foster family was a couple in their mid thirties looking to adopt a little girl. Really nice people living in an upper middle class neighborhood. Together they were raising a beautiful child giving her the love and attention she needed. Everything was fine Y/n went to school at 7 am and when she returned at 1 pm she found her parents dead in their dining room.” Slide moved on to the picture of your dead foster parents sitting at their table. Then the other was of you and Hannibal again.   
“While going over this case I noticed Hannibal Lecter was at the crime scene every time even before the police were called. She never once called him. It’s like they have some sort of connection or maybe it’s something else. Up to you to decide”  
The next slides were of all the murders that followed after; how they were done, suspects, evidence, arrests and commentary from the neighbors and you. His students found it strange how he would mention Hannibal Lecter in every single but they also took notice as to why. Yes, indeed he was at all of the crime scenes before the police and whisked you away whenever possible. Strange. Will didn’t leave out a single part in all of his lectures, every student paid attention that day no one dozed off or daydreamed. They even asked questions about who it might be or what the investigators could have done to catch the murderer but they all agreed something wasn’t right and that this was the work of an infatuated stalker. Alana Bloom paid him a visit during a free period, all angry and meaning business not in the mood to joke around with him.  
“What are you doing?” She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.  
“What do you mean?” Will answered innocently not even bothering to glance up at her from his iPad.  
“Today’s lectures! You’re talking about Mrs.Lecters tragic past as if it’s any of your business”   
Now he looked up, “Excuse me I didn’t think those murder cases were off limits! If you didn’t know this is my job and this is how it goes!” Will shook his head and went back to reading another article written about you.   
“You’re also talking about how Hannibal is suspicious in this?! Are you out of your mind William Graham?! Do you want a defamation lawsuit on your hands?” Alana scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. “They’re a beautiful couple Will” she said now patiently.  
“What’s your point? This is the guy that controls everything in her life! She didn’t even go to college for Christ sakes!” Will took off his glasses and threw them across his desk, “she had so much potential you should have seen her grades in high school, Alana!”  
Alana rolled her eyes, “Will. He’s doing this to protect her, I mean the murders stopped when he rescued her. All has been quiet ever since.”  
“It’s for a reason Doctor Bloom!” Will snapped and rose from his desk pushing his chair back so fast it slammed against the wall. “There’s something wrong with that man, I know it in my bones there’s something wrong”  
“What are you saying?” Alana crossed her arms “Are you implying Hannibal has something to do with those murders?”  
“Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying”  
Alana let her arms drop and looked at him in disbelief, “Those are some serious accusations Will. There has been no evidence of him being the murderer if anything he helped Y/n recover. You’re just jealous because you’re in love with a beautiful married woman. A woman you can never have” Alana turned her heal and walked out of the room leaving him too stunned to even object. It was true. Will was in love with you. He loved you more than anything in the world loved you enough to risk his job like this. Will took out his phone and opened the messaging app, he had sent several messages since yesterday but none of them were read yet or so he thought. He sent another text asking if you were okay and immediately a text popped under those saying that your phone was no longer connected. Hannibal took your phone after both of you left so there was no way you could have left it behind.   
He disconnected your phone.  
Will wanted to throw everything off his desk and smash his own phone but he was too enraged to do so. His phone started to ring and for a second he hoped it was all a mistake and that it was you calling but it was Beverly.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Will” her cheery mood soured his even more “I was just calling to tell you um i got the results for the sample you gave me”  
Will was paying attention to her now, “Okay and what did it say?”  
There was the sound of papers shuffling and Beverly’s fingers tapping away on her computer, “Are you sure she threw this up?”  
He rolled his eyes, “Positive”  
“Okay well Will She May want to go to a hospital right now”  
His stomach started to ache and Will had a bad feeling of what she was going to say, “Why?”  
“Because this is the same fluid that comes out of corpses. The smell, the texture it’s all there. I think you really need to call her or take her to a hospital”  
Will’s mouth went dry but he managed to say, “I will. Thank you for everything” and hung up. His suspicions were correct and all at once it clicked.   
Hannibal murdered your foster families.  
Hannibal took you away from what could have been happiness.  
Hannibal molded you into this damsel in distress.   
Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper.  
Hannibal was feeding you human remains.  
Hannibal was going to kill you if he couldn’t have you no else could.   
Hannibal was a cannibalistic murderer.  
Alana didn’t believe him and Jack Crawford wasn’t going to either, he knew the man too well and respected Hannibal as if he were the US President.   
A horrible thought crossed his mind but it was the only way out; Will had to steal you from Hannibal. He had to. It was the only way. Will opened a new tab on his laptop and started to search for cabins in a new city, in a new state. Far away from Hannibal. Perhaps, he could even be a father to your son. But who knew? Maybe you may even grow to love him too.


	10. Stolen

Your fingers felt the softness of the new baby clothes that had arrived earlier that morning, wool and cotton had never felt so soft until you ordered baby clothes and blankets. You sighed when you caught a whiff of the baby softener from one of the little blankets, you brought it to your nose and inhaled. You closed your eyes and imagined your baby wrapped in such fine things, your baby boy was the luckiest baby in the world for having a daddy that loved and cared for him so much. And you of course, you couldn’t wait to hold your son in your arms and tell him how much you loved him while you rocked him to sleep. You kissed the little blanket and folded putting it to the side of the laundry basket. The clothes were new but Hannibal insisted you washed them so they could smell divine, he was right they smelt like your baby was already here.   
You had the TV on for background noise while you folded baby clothes, long were the days when Hannibal had to work a lot and you missed him. You knew he was working extra so he could stay home with you when Nikolaj was born, Hannibal wanted to stay with you until your son was at least three months old also he wanted to prepare everything in case you had to get a c-section. You assured him that you will give birth naturally, you looked up Lamaze videos on your laptop and prenatal yoga classes to stay active since your baby was now bigger and tried to stay on your feet as much as possible now that you were seven months pregnant. Your doctor advised rest but you couldn’t not when there was a lot to do around the house even with your back pains and shortness of breath, that wasn’t stopping you from doing what you needed to do. Yes you craved a lot of sweet things like pastries and candy and yes you did loose a lot of sleep but it was worth it in the end when your son arrived.  
You took a folded pile of baby clothes and went upstairs to the nursery. It was halfway done actually the only thing that needed to be finished was the replica of the Sistine Chapel Hannibal was painting on the ceiling so the room constantly smelled like paint fumes everything else was pretty much done. Hannibal had managed to convert one of your guest rooms into a nursery fit for a royal baby, most of the furniture was white with gold and silver accents. Crib was in the middle of the room with its pillows fluffed, blankets washed, stuffed animals in their white shelves. He also put a loveseat in there for when you wanted to be comfortable in there with your son and a bookshelf filled with both American and European books for children. The blue and white pram he bought especially from the UK, arrived a few days before and it was already assembled and set in a corner ready for use. Hannibal recently took you to a professional photographer and had a maternity photo shoot, he managed to capture your glowing beauty and Hannibal placed them around the house for all to see. In your bedroom, living room,in his home office, the main office and baby’s room. On top of your son’s dresser was a frame with you and Hannibal on your wedding day, next to it was another frame with just you and your bump and finally his latest ultrasound scan. You hoped that as your son grew the house would have more and more pictures.  
You went to the closet door and opened it, there were some baby clothes there already that you bought a few weeks back along with Nikolaj’s little shoes and spare blankets and crib sheets. You started putting away the clothes you had just washed in their respectable drawers and hangers. When that was done you closed the door and winced at your back pain, “Only two more months Nikolaj and you’ll be out. Please be patient” you murmured rubbing your belly. Nikolaj kicked again when the doorbell rang. You froze.  
You weren’t expecting anyone. At all.  
You tiptoed to the window and peaked from the curtain. Parked in your driveway was a familiar white car.   
Will.  
You gulped and closed the curtain again backing against the wall. The doorbell rang again.  
“Y/n? Are you home?” His voice was just as you remembered so smooth and gentle. His words kind and inviting but you didn’t dare answer. Your husband was right about friends stabbing your back and you didn’t want to find out if Will was going to do that.  
“Y/n i know you’re in there. Can you please open the door? We need to talk about something really important” Your heart beat fast against your chest. You had to hide now. You took off your slippers and padded outside into the hallway. He knocked loudly this time and you let out a yelp, you covered your mouth and froze.   
‘Stupid stupid stupid’  
“Y/n open the door we need to talk!” Will jiggled the doorknob.   
You went into your bedroom and grabbed the house phone from your nightstand dialing your husband’s number.   
“Come on come on Han please pick up” His voicemail answered instead, tears pricked your eyes.   
There was a loud smash downstairs and you screamed. You slammed your bedroom door closed, locked it and ran into your closet. You locked it as well and hid in the back with all your coats and long dresses. Nikolaj moved sensing your fear and you put protective hand on your belly. Hannibal was right, he was so right about Will and you were paying for your disobedience. There was a crash followed by a bang and then silence you didn’t dare move, Will was still there waiting for you to come out searching the house like a predator.   
“Y/n come on i won’t hurt you” Will cooed. You pressed your hand against your mouth harder trying to calm your breathing.  
“What did Hannibal say about me, huh? Did he tell you I was a psychopath in the making?” Impatience laced his voice “Did he say I was going to kill you? Or has he told you the truth? The real HONEST truth!”   
The door to your room rattled loudly then stopped for a moment before a boom filled your ears. He had opened it. He really just busted through both doors like a mad man. You heard him walking around your room searching under the bed and in your bathroom. Will pushed the shower curtain aside then opened the towel closet. His footsteps moved closer to your closet, you pressed your hand harder against your mouth. Sweat ran down your temples, your tongue went dry and your son kicked faster. The knob turned slowly but was stopped by the lock, “Y/n I know you’re in there. This isn’t how it was supposed to go but they left me no choice. I have to protect you” his voice cracked when he said that yet you wondered what did he mean by protecting you. Protect you from what or who?   
“Open the door or I’m busting it down like the other two”   
‘Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do it. He will hurt you’  
You covered your ears with your hands and closed your eyes praying to God that he would go away that Hannibal will come soon and rescue you from this monster outside your door.   
“I’m going to count to three and if it’s not opened by the time three gets here, say goodbye to the door”  
You whimpered. “One...”  
Oh no.  
“Two...”  
“Go away Will!” You shouted at the top of your lungs.  
“Not until you open it. Three!” Pieces of wood went flying into the closet when Will kicked it full force, he kept kicking it letting in the bright light into the closet. Because of you little moment of bravery there was nowhere else to hide, he already knew you were in there hiding and you had to act quick. Will kicked the last of the door and rummaged through your clothes pulling them aside or throwing them out. You looked around your little corner for something to hit him with when you spotted your husband’s snow boots. You grabbed one and quietly stepped out of your hiding spot, you raised the boot in the air and swung it at it head. Will let out a groan and fell to his knees. You took the opportunity to run as fast as you could with your big belly in the way running into the hallway. You heard Will shout your name along with the sound of running behind you. It didn’t take long for him to catch up to you, his arms wrapped around you locking your arms as you struggled screaming and squirming.   
“Stop moving!” He yelled into your ear. You were running out of breath but you kept fighting. Will dug into his pocket and took out a syringe and plunged it into your neck. You immediately went limp in his arms, Will picked you up bridal style and carried you to his car.

 

It was too quiet.  
So quiet you could hear the wind blow against your window. You were warm too and comfortable, you snuggled into the pillows and pulled the covers to your nose. You turned and searched for your husband, fingers stretched trying to feel him but the other side was empty. You frowned. Where was he? Did he wake up before you and left For work without saying goodbye? Did he go to the bathroom? You fluttered your eyes open and stared at the empty space. You were confused. These were not your sheets they were green while yours were white, the duvet was a deep grey and the pillows were over fluffed. Panic swept through you as you scanned the room. It looked like you were in a cabin. The furniture looked brand new and glossy and it seemed that you were on the second floor since you could see the top of the trees. The trees looked bigger too and healthier, from a distance you could see large dark figures; mountains. You didn’t know where you were but you weren’t in Maryland anymore.   
Then you remembered.   
You putting your son’s clothes away.  
Will breaking in.   
Then the prick in your neck and afterwards nothing. You remembered nothing after that.   
You moved your head and jolted at the pain, you rubbed it.   
“You’re awake” You turned your body and in the corner of the room sitting in a rocking chair was Will. He looked scared and like he had been crying, dry tears still stained on his cheeks. For a moment you felt bad for him, you wanted to stretch your arms towards him so he could melt into you with you running your fingers through his curls but you held back. He was supposed to be your dear friend and he kidnapped you. Stole you.   
“Where am I?” You pulled the sheets to your chest.   
Will stayed silent. He slowly stood making the chair creak walking towards the bed and you recoiled almost hitting your head against the wall. Will stopped and raised his hands to show you he didn’t have anything, “I won’t hurt you Y/n”  
“Where am I Will? You didn’t answer me”   
“Somewhere safe” he said “somewhere away from Hannibal and I need you to listen to what I have to say”  
“No! I don’t want to hear it!” You shouted as angry tears ran down your cheeks.   
His eyes went dark and he reached grabbed your wrists and pulled you away from the wall. “Listen to me; Hannibal has been feeding you lies all these years” he hissed shaking you.  
You turned your face and tried pushing him away, “No!”  
“Yes! He’s been feeding you people Y/n HUMAN REMAINS!”  
“Shut up you’re lying to me!”  
Will kept shaking you and you tried kicking him, swinging your legs around like a fish out of water. Will growled and climbed on top of them limiting your movements. He pinned your wrists above your head and moved his face closer to yours, “He’s a psychopath and a murderer. He’s the Chesapeake Ripper Y/n and he’s been taking out their organs so he can feed you!”  
“Stop it Will! You don’t know what you’re saying! Hannibal will never hurt me and he wouldn’t feed me humans. You’re insane!”  
“I’m not insane!” He yelled “It’s the truth and all of murders that followed you after your family’s death? Yeah he’s the cause!”  
“You’re trying to poison me! Get off me or I’ll scream for help!”  
“Scream all you want Y/n. No one is going to help. We’re in the middle of nowhere!”  
You stopped struggling. Wait. What did he mean in the middle of nowhere? Where did he take you? You stared up at him.  
“I don’t believe you”  
“Of course you don’t I made sure you didn’t remember the ride here”   
That last part made you cringe. If you didn’t know where you were, how were you supposed to escape?   
“Let me go. Please. I promise I won’t tell Hannibal” you could feel your son moving in distress, he missed his father too.  
Will slowly let go of your wrists and placed his hands on your face leaning close enough to feel his hot breath against your cheeks.  
“I can’t do that” his finger traced your jaw “I can’t do that Y/n. You’re safe here. With me. I promise” and took the opportunity to kiss your parted lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a laptop which means more chapters to come!


	11. And the hunt begins

Hannibal was with a patient when he heard his cellphone ring from his office upstairs. He knew it was you because you were the only one who called him unexpectedly, he chose not to answer it straight away if it was important you would call again but now, he was with a patient. When his patient finally left and Hannibal cleaned his office of any evidence his patient was there, Hannibal retrieved his phone and saw that he had a voicemail along with your missed call. He pressed the voicemail notification and waited to hear your sweet voice, Hannibal was expecting to hear you talk about the baby kicking or what you wanted for dinner he never expected to hear your voice so distressed. He heard a loud crash followed by your yelps and the door slamming.  
Something was wrong and Hannibal didn’t listen. He called you back, but the phone rang and rang, he dropped it and raced downstairs to where his laptop was sitting on his desk and clicked on the home security icon. What he saw made his heart nearly stop. His front door was busted down its window smashed and the hinges were barely holding on what was left of it. Hannibal rewinded the video all the way to the beginning at first everything looked normal until he saw a white call pull into the driveway and he recognized it. Will stepped out of his car looking up probably at his son’s nursery window and then he rang the doorbell, Hannibal searched the house for you and found you in your son’s room. By your actions, he could see you were terrified he knew you too well. Then you ran out of there and into your bedroom grabbing the phone, Hannibal swallowed he clicked on the bedroom camera. You ran into your closet and locked the door. He watched Will prowl around the house looking for you. He ran upstairs and busted down that door too. A few minutes later you ran out of your room and into the hall, but Will caught up to you easily and locked you in his arms, Hannibal watched Will inject you with a clear liquid and go limp. Hannibal didn’t get to watch the rest of the video because he grabbed his keys and raced out of the building. He didn’t care about locking up or leaving important documents all he cared about was you and your son’s safety. He unlocked his phone and dialed Jack Crawford’s number. The man answered on the first ring and Hannibal spoke before he could get the chance.  
“It’s my wife Jack. Will Graham took my wife” Hannibal ran past a red-light car honking angrily at him “Will took my wife. I just saw him on camera break into my house and take my wife”  
“Goddamn it Graham” He heard Jack yell “I’ll be there with law enforcement soon”  
Hannibal hung up and threw his phone to the side and stepped on the accelerator. He didn’t care about getting a ticket or missing red lights. He gripped the steering wheel and screeched into your street. Five police cars and Jack Crawford were already waiting for him. A police officer was putting on the crime scene tape around the property and Jack was talking to a detective. Neighbors were out and watching everything going. Hannibal wished he could yell at them to fuck off, but it took every ounce of his senses to not do that. Right now, you were more important.  
“Jack!” Hannibal approached him and the detective.  
Jack looked just as pissed off as Hannibal, “Doctor Lecter this is Detective David Schubenski he specializes in these type of cases”  
“Hello doctor I’m very sorry about your wife,” Detective Schubenski said, “Jack was telling me William Graham is one of your patients?”  
Hannibal took a deep breath and nodded, “Yes he also tried to be friends with my wife. I think he took a special interest in her”  
“That’s what we think so too” Jack answered “Will presented a lecture to all of his classes a few weeks ago about your wife’s tragic past. He mentioned something about how he wanted to protect her, and we spoke to Alan Bloom just now on the phone and she said Will was jealous of your relationship”  
Hannibal grunted, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was. My wife is a beautiful woman”  
“And very charming. Such an elegant lady” Jack commented.  
The detective was writing this down. “Did your wife ever talk about divorce Doctor Lecter?”  
“No. No. She was very happy with me. I loved her and she loved me. She’s pregnant with our first child”  
The detective closed the notepad and shoved it back into his pocket. “We need to treat this as a top priority then. Two lives are in danger. They were taken by a psychopath who is a suspect as the Chesapeake Ripper. Doctor Lecter I’m going to need a recent photo of your wife”  
Hannibal leads him into the house while Jack called for more back up. The detective took one of your maternity pictures, a close up of your beautiful face and looking at the camera all happy and glowing. Hannibal in the meantime, was going to do his own searching and Will was going to pay for taking you and he knew how he was going to do it. He just wanted you back.

 

Wherever Will took you it was beautiful. There was a beautiful stream next to the cabin along with a barn where Will could comfortably keep his dogs. He had built them their own little stalls where they wouldn’t fight and have their own space. The large trees kept the house secluded even in this season. Next to the barn there was what looked like a storage along it was brand new painted white. The house itself was pretty big, the furniture brand new and clean it wasn’t luxurious like you were used to, but it would do. The kitchen was spacious with a large kitchen island, the sink was old fashioned and deep, the cabinets were stocked with food of all kinds and so was the fridge. There was a large flat screen in the living room and next to it was a shelf full of books and movies for you to watch. The living room had two large windows, so you were able to see outside but there were no signs of roads. Will had given you a tour of the house after you calmed down a bit. To say you were terrified was an understatement especially after he kissed you. It caught you off guard and you didn’t know what to do. When he realized you didn’t kiss him back, Will pulled away and went back to his normal shy self apologizing to you repeatedly. You didn’t accept the apology you just stared at him like the big idiot he was. He knew you were angry, but you didn’t give him a chance to explain himself. You didn’t want to hear it, you were still pissed of and would remain that way until he took you back to Hannibal. Another thing you noticed is that there were no phones in the house, not even a computer.  
Oh, Will thought this through alright. No phones or computers so you wouldn’t call for help. Bought a house in a secluded area hidden amongst the trees and no roads for you to follow. Smart. Very smart.  
He was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the two of you, the smell of hot grease made your stomach churn. Will was simmering and chopping, to your surprise, he worked fast not like your husband who took his time to cook and make sure everything was perfect.  
You crossed the room startling him, your hands smoothed your round stomach and stared. “Food will be ready soon. I’m-I’m making lasagna and garlic bread. For dessert I’ll be making blueberry muffins” He grinned shyly and wiped his hands on the kitchen towel. You didn’t answer, you walked closer to the stove examining the hot pots boiling the sauce for the lasagna and another for the pasta. The garlic bread was already in the oven along with the muffins. Everything looked delicious and your stomach growled when the smell of the sauce hit your nose.   
“Looks good” you took the wooden spoon from him and dipped it in the sauce studying it cautiously. The ground beef was brown, onions, garlic, basil, the basics. Nothing out of the ordinary. No shards of glass or traces of poison. Just regular ol’ lasagna sauce. You brought the spoon to your lips, blew away the steam and tasted. It WAS good! Really good.   
“It tastes delicious. Didn’t know you could cook”  
“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me”. Will took the spoon back from you and added a pinch of salt to the sauce.   
“Just like you don’t know everything about me”   
He stopped, gripping the edge of the counter. “I know EVERYTHING about you, Y/n! I know everything about you and I know that Hannibal has been feeding you lies since day one!”  
Anger bubbled inside you once again and closed your eyes trying to calm down. This was bad for your son and you didn’t need to drag him into this. Your son was innocent and stressing him out all because Will had gone insane wasn’t necessary. If you wanted to earn his trust you would have to play along that’s all. So you forced a smile on your face and approached him once again sliding your arms around his waist resting your face on his back.  
“You’re right. I don’t know everything about you”   
Will relaxed at your touch. He turned to face you his hand went to your bump caressing it trying to feel the baby. You had to admit, it was a weird feeling having another man touching you like this that wasn’t Hannibal. It felt..new and...you found yourself melting more and more into him. You put your hands on his shoulders to restrict coming closer to you.  
“You’re beautiful” he whispered. Will tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear letting his hand roam down to your neck. Your skin hot under his touch. ‘Remember, play the game and you might be set free. Earn his trust’. So you did what he wanted you to do; you pulled him by his shirt and pressed your lips against his this time actually putting effort into it. Will kissed you back savoring you, his heart did somersaults. He couldn’t believe you were kissing him back and so willing too. He wasn’t stupid. Will knew what you were doing and he wasn’t going to fall for your games. No matter what you did he wasn’t going to let you go. He will play your little game too.  
Will deepened the kiss both of his hands cupping your face. NIbbling your bottom lip, Will took advantage of sliding off your cardigan dropping it to the floor. He moaned feeling your hot skin, so smooth and perfect and you were all his! Fuck Hannibal. He was going to make you his.  
You broke away from him pushing his body away. “I can’t do this, Will” You picked up your cardigan putting it on again, “I can’t do this. I can’t go any further”  
“Why? No one is going to watch”  
“I can’t because if we do end up having sex it can hurt the baby” You weren’t lying but you also didn’t want to have another man inside you. This wasn’t part of the plan.  
Will nodded. “Okay, that’s fine. I’ll just finish dinner” He leaned in again and kissed you, his tongue swirled with yours when a powerful kick coming from your baby hit him right in his stomach. Will jerked again and groaned.   
“Your son is angry”  
You chuckled. “I know. He knows you’re not his father”

Will didn’t know everything and neither did you. You didn’t know Hannibal inserted a microchip in your neck to track you down. He injected the object in your neck back when you were eighteen years old right after he got you drunk with two glasses of wine. It was the perfect opportunity and he took it. Since then he knew all your whereabouts. You didn’t know that at the very moment Hannibal had managed to track you down and on his way to you.

Did Will really think you could escape Hannibal?


	12. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back!!! Sorry for the delay

>  Over the next few days, you and Will managed to get a routine going. He would wake up early morning around six o'clock, going out to feed his dogs and clean their shed then he would come back and make breakfast. You usually woke up a few hours later after him. You would lay there for a few more minutes listening to him walk around the house your breath hitching every time he came near your door. Then you would spend the rest of the day avoiding him. You weren’t a guest, you were a prisoner he had taken you because he thought he was saving you from a nonexistent danger. To be fair, the only one who needed help was Will. 
> 
> Professional, locked up for a few years in a psychiatric ward type of help.
> 
> Will would beg for you to come out and dine with him but you ignored him. He would occasionally leave the house with his fishing gear and you took the opportunity to explore around the house. If anything, Will thought of everything.
> 
> In your bathroom, there were several bottles of shampoo and conditioner, two boxes of bars of soap, several fluffy white towels, other toiletries and even a few boxes of sanitary pads. Did Will actually think you were staying that long? Your closet was very different than the one back home. You were used to luxury brands, always dressed like you were going to see the Queen of England and here...well, it’s what Will could afford. The clothes were cute but not what you were used to. It was too casual for your taste.   
> 
> After two days of following your plan and doing what he wanted you to do, you simply dropped it. It was no use trying to kiss him without wanting to throw up or the guilty feeling that filled your stomach whenever you thought of Hannibal. Will never left his keys unattended anyways. Nighttime would fall and Will would lock himself in his room after dinner and cleaning the kitchen. He dropped his attempts to have a conversation with you because every time he spoke, you would get this look of fear and flinch away from his touch even your son didn’t want him to come near you, kicking and rolling around like crazy.
> 
> Today was no different like any other day. Wake up, eat breakfast, shower, go downstairs and wait for Will to come back inside while you watched a movie or read a book. You dried your hands after washing the dishes when the door opened and Will slammed the door so hard behind him the windows shook. You jumped and gaped at him, he paced the living room hands running through his curls. Will took off his glasses and threw them on the floor, cracking the lenses. 
> 
> “Talk to me Y/n!” You winced at his harsh tone. You backed away. There was a couch and a kitchen island in between you two and sharp knives next to the microwave. Maybe if you were fast enough…
> 
> “I said talk to me!” Will snapped again “Talk to me about anything Y/n! How’s your son? What did you wanna do before you met Hannibal? Did you want to go to college? Tell me anything!”
> 
> You kept your mouth shut edging closer to the knives. 
> 
> ‘“How long are you going to be silent? I haven’t done anything to you Y/n! All I ever wanted was for you to be safe”
> 
> “Safe?” You scoffed “You can’t be serious?!  _ I was your friend Will and you kidnapped me!”  _
> 
> “No, no, no that’s wrong and you know it! I saved you from Hannibal. Everything I told you is true” 
> 
> You picked up a pan on the stove and threw it at him. Will ducked just barely missing the hit. “He wasn’t feeding me human remains! You’re a liar Will and the only one who needs help is  _ you _ ! You’re sick in the head William Graham and nothing is going to change that! Not even my husband could fix you!”
> 
> Hurt filled his blue desperate eyes, his Adam’s apple bobbed and all that fury inside him faded. At the moment you didn’t care. You wanted to go home. Back to Hannibal, back the safety of your home, back to your baby’s father. Your heart ached for him so badly. Even angry you looked like an angel but Will wasn’t about to tell you that, he still loved you despite your coldness. Will picked up his broken glasses and stomped upstairs leaving you stunned and alone. Several minutes passed and no signs of Will. The house was silent. 
> 
> You had to leave. You needed to take this opportunity to run to the nearest town and get help. Time was ticking. You put on a coat and shoved a few snacks in the pockets, you needed to stay quiet too in case he heard you and tried to intervene. The doorknob squeaked when you turned it, you stopped and looked up watching Will’s door. You turned it again, fresh air hit your face for the first time in many days. You almost forgot what it smelled like, you closed the door gently and took off into the woods. You didn’t know where you were going, you only followed the large clearing until it took you somewhere, anywhere away from here. You looked back at the house but Will wasn’t following you. You passed the dogs and whispered a goodbye to them.
> 
> “Winston wish I could take you with me” You blew a kiss at the white shed and moved along. You picked up the pace once you were deeper into the trees, the house and everything else getting smaller. You zipped up your coat all the way to your neck and tucked your hands into the pockets.
> 
> “We’re going home Nikki. We’re going home to daddy, I bet he’s worried sick about us but we’re going home. We’re going home, my beautiful boy” Nikolaj kicked you.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Hannibal frowned at his ipad, the little red dot on the map was moving suddenly away from the location. He turned it off, waited ten seconds, then turned it back on returning to the app, sure enough the little dot kept moving. You were a good chunk away from the place where Will was keeping you and it seemed you were heading towards the right direction of a town. Washington, that’s where he took you, all the way across the country to a small town a few hours away from Olympia. Hannibal contemplated on showing up to the house Will took you to and showed him who he really was but you were his first priority. Besides, Hannibal already had the perfect way of getting back at him. Hannibal turned on the ignition once again and sped down the highway, if he was lucky, he could find you first than Will.
> 
>  
> 
> Many hours passed since you left Will, daybreak turned to afternoon by then your feet were aching, bladder ached, and you were hungry. The snacks you brought with you were gone thanks to your hormones. Good news was that you were further away but still nowhere near a town. You didn’t know where you even were. Will didn’t have anything around the house that could give you a hint of the location. Nikolaj kicked you every once in a while letting you know he was cranky and tired. 
> 
> “I’m sorry baby but mama can’t stop” you patted your belly. Nikolaj kicked again just as the sound of an engine grew near. You froze. No, it couldn’t be Will. You took off into the trees, adrenaline rushing through your blood like prairie fire. Twigs pierced your cheeks and leaves stuck to your hair as you ran. There was a hill just ahead, perfect place to hide if only you could just climb it with your belly in the way. The engine stopped and so did you. You waited for a moment then bolted to the hill again when a car door shut. The aching in your bladder hurt more attempting to climb the hill threatening to release your fluids, muddy leaves stuck to your shoes causing you to slip, rocks pierced your skin. 
> 
> “Y/n!” 
> 
> Oh no, it  _ was  _ Will.
> 
> You took off again reaching the top, you slipped again and slid down the hill but Will was right behind you and caught up to you, wrapping his arms around you like the day he took you. 
> 
> “Get off me!” You wiggles around kicking you legs. 
> 
> “ _ Shut up!”  _ Will started to drag you back up the hill. For a thin looking guy he was strong. Strong enough to carry a sedated pregnant woman to his car. Not this time. You bit his arm as hard as you could drawing blood and Will let out a cry, releasing you. You slid down the hill again and ran off before you hit the bottom. 
> 
> “You Can run but you can’t hide, Y/n!” Will shouted after you. 
> 
> You didn’t know if it was your fear or the adrenaline, you weren’t so sure, but you didn’t know a pregnant woman could run as fast as you did. Will caught up to you again pressing a wet cloth against your nose and mouth. You raised your fist and hit him as hard you could. Will pressed the cloth tighter against your face, you hit him again hearing the sound of bone cracking and Will’s yelps. He let you go and held on to his nose instead blood poured out of it like a faucet, you didn’t stay long to watch and ran. You didn’t stop and didn’t look back, your lungs started to burn and your legs ached but you did not stop. You had to fight back for the sake of your baby. You ran until you collapsed on the forest floor, cold dirt staining your jeans again, your son kicked you letting you know he was alright. You smoothed your hands over your stomach, “We’re okay now, baby. We’re okay. We’re going home to your father and he’s going to take of us” a sob escaped your lips, “We’re going to be fine. I’m sorry I trusted that man, he wasn’t supposed to hurt me. Don’t listen to his lies, Nikki. Your father will never ever do anything to hurt us” You collapsed your body to your side and you watched the sky go from clear blue to heavy rain dark grey, thunder boomed in the distance and soon it started to rain. Your vision began to blur and fatigue drowned you.
> 
>  
> 
> The stag had been watching you for awhile. His big eyes never blinked, never having to miss a moment of your presence. He shook the water off his huge antlers from time to time, didn’t dare make another move but he watched over you like a hawk. Every now and then you stirred in your slumber, sometimes letting out a small noise, your hand never left your bump. You looked so young and innocent like an angel, a beautiful angel dancing with demons. The stag moved closer to you, not even your eyes fluttered. With his snout, he grabbed the back of your coat and dragged you away to the nearest house and left you there on the porch. A family had found you and called the police while the mother and her children dried you. The father took out rubbing alcohol and put it under your nose so the strong smell could wake you. It wasn’t long before the house was swarming with police officers, ambulance, firefighters and even helicopters. 
> 
> The stag watching everything from a distance.


	13. Hotel California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE SONG. IT BELONGS TO THE EAGLES

 The machines were beeping too loud for you or maybe it was just the headache that made everything irritable, your hand hurt when you moved it and there was tightness around your belly along with a sudden warmth on top. Cold air rushed through your nostrils, there was also whooshing noises strong and fast like a heartbeat. You opened your eyes slowly, the bright light of the room making you wince. It took a moment for you to comprehend where you were. A hospital. Fear choked you, your hand flew to your stomach feeling your bump until you felt something hard and plastic on your bare skin. A heart monitor for your baby, so that was the whooshing sound, he was fine only sleeping. A hand was resting on top of your belly as well, a gold band on his wedding finger, clean cut nails and tanned skin. You understood now why Nikolaj was so calm, his daddy was here sitting next to you sleeping. You placed your own hand on top of his, tracing his skin a wave of peace washing over you. Your son wiggled around stretching his little limbs making himself more comfortable before sending a powerful kick to your and Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal grimaced and opened his eyes. They quickly became wet with tears, “Sweet one, you’re awake. I thought I was going to lose you forever” he wrapped his arms around you kissing every inch of your face making you giggle.

“My love, we’re together again and soon we will be a family of three” You rubbed your belly with his hand. Hannibal kissed you then kissed your bump, “‘My beautiful boy, you took good care of your mama?”

“He didn’t like Will” you mumbled, sitting up the best you could.

Hannibal smoothed his hand over your skin. “They have him” 

“How did they find him?” 

“The police asked the town residents for a man that fit his description. He is not as smart as he thinks he is”

A lump formed in your throat. A part of you was still angry at Will for kidnapping you but another part of you wanted to understand why he did it. 

“Where is he?” 

“In custody. He will be charged with break in, kidnapping and murder” Hannibal fixed the sheets covering your swollen belly. 

“Why murder?” You couldn’t understand why would they charge him with that. “What else did he do?” Your husband sighed and sat beside you, taking your hand in his. 

“William Graham isn’t the person you thought he was sweet one. Let’s just keep it at that, hm?”

  
  


Will was kept in the interrogation room alone for hours. He watched the clock tick by at an annoying pace, Will was sure he was going insane. All they brought him was a small bag of chips and a can of coke which he did not touch at all. They did tend to his wounds though, the ones you gave him. He asked about you but they didn’t say much only that you were back with your husband. Will shouted at them that they had the wrong person. He wasn’t a murder or a kidnapper. He wanted you safe, he had told them, he loved you. Alana and Jack only gave each other knowing looks. 

After hours, Alana and Jack came into the room. They did not look happy. Jack slammed a file on the metal table and sat in front of him. 

“What were you playing at Graham?” He snapped “Kidnapping Mrs.Lecter for some sick savior fantasy?” 

“I saved her!” 

Alana rolled her eyes. “You didn’t save anybody. You just made yourself a criminal”

Jack took out photos from the Manila folder and laid them out in front of him. The victims of the Chesapeake Ripper. 

Will gave him a bewildering look. “what? Why are you showing me this?”

“They’re your victims”

Will’s jaw dropped. Where did that come from?! He was one hundred percent sure he wasn’t the Chesapeake Ripper! 

“Jack that’s not true! I’m not a killer!” Will began to shake and sweat, rage ran through his veins. Hannibal had to do this. He was The one who would set him up. He ran his hands through his hair.

Jack and Alana didn’t take him seriously. They had proof to show that William Graham was the Ripper. 

“You’re no longer assigned to Doctor Lecter” Alana said “You’ll be with a different psychiatrist”

“Let me guess, you?” Will snapped slamming his hands on the table.

“No I refused” she answered calmly “I don’t want to work with you anymore. You’ll be sent to a psychiatric hospital”

“Until your trial that is” Jack interfered picking up the folder and standing up “Doctor Lecter doesn’t want you within a thousand feet from him and his wife. They’re pressing charges”

“By ‘they’ you mean Hannibal?” Hannibal would forge your signature on that restraining order without you even knowing. They didn’t, you didn't, understand what Hannibal was capable of or who he was. Your life reminded him of that song his dad used to listen to when he was a kid, Hotel California by the Eagles. 

“Does it matter?” Alana rose her eyebrows. “She’s back with her husband” 

_ You can check out anytime you like but you can never leave.  _

 

__ The doctor gave you the go ahead to leave a few hours after you woke up. They checked your vitals and baby Nikolaj and when they were done, the doctor said you could go. Your husband brought spare clothes with him and you changed back into your beautiful garments you were used to. You couldn’t believe how much your belly had grown in such a short time. Hannibal loved it of course, he wouldn’t stop kissing you or your belly talking to it too. Nikolaj moved around and felt his little hands poking you to get to his father. You found it odd how he was so responsive with him and barely moved with you unless he was upset or hungry. No matter, your baby boy loved you too just maybe not as much as he loved his father?

Your dear husband put your things in the trunk of the car and closed it. It felt good to be back with him. He climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition, the radio turned on and the sweet tune of a guitar started to play. It wasn’t something Hannibal listened to but for some reason you loved it. The drums were introduced a few seconds later along with the soothing voice of the singer. 

_ On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air _

“I’m sorry sweet one” Hannibal said reaching for the radio “I don’t know how it changed”

“No!” you took his hand “I mean, I want to listen to this love.” Hannibal smiled and squeezed your hand, bringing it to his lips. “Everything will go back to normal, sweet one”.

_ Up ahead in the distance I saw a shimmering light  _

_ My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  _

_ I had to stop for the night  _

_ There she stood in the doorway _

_ I heard the mission bell _

Nikolaj moved again. You rubbed your belly and kissed your husband, his taste sweet and welcoming. No matter where you were he will find you, wouldn’t he? Always right there by your side when you needed him, making your pain go away. A menacing suspicion made your stomach turn, you questioned it. You were back with Hannibal. Safe again, right?

_ And I was thinking to myself, _

_ ‘This could be heaven or this could be hell’ _

Hannibal pulled away and took your hand again. “We should go sweet one. We have a long road ahead of us but don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to you”

_ And she lit up the candle  _

_ And she showed me the way  _

As you drove away from the hospital there was a child’s voice in your head, so sweet and charming. Harmless. “You’re not leaving”

_ There were voices down the corridor  _

_ I thought I heard them say _

_ Welcome to the Hotel California  _

Your throat tightened and you glanced at Hannibal. His face reassuring.

_ Such a lovely place  _

_ Such a lovely face _

Did you really have that thought or was it your imagination? You shook it away and focused on the empty road. Washington was beautiful and you didn’t know when you would see it again, so you had to absorbed its beauty before you were out of state. Soon you will be back home. In your comfy bed. In your very spacious house. Back to the creepy basement…

_ Plenty of room at the Hotel California  _

_ Anytime of year  _

_ You can find it here  _

What was in the basement? For a split second, you remembered what Will told you about Hannibal feeding you human remains. Was that the smell? The meat Will fed you...tasted very different than the one Hannibal bought from the butcher. Will’s meat tasted savory, fatty and smokey. Hannibal’s tasted almost...sweet and it was easy to carve like butter unlike the tough leathery one you had here. Suddenly the scenery wasn’t very pleasant anymore. Anxiety rushed through you like ice water.

_ Her mind is Tiffanytwisted  _

_ She got the mercedes benz _

The death of the families who raised you played in your mind like a sick record. Finding them all bloody with their bodies mangled. The strong metal smell of blood. In the back of your head was another memory. A memory you had forgotten about. Ever since your body started to develop and your beauty started to bloom, boys started to pursue you. It was normal. Normal middle school crushes and high school flirting. Not just one or two but many, many boys wanted to be with you.

_ She got a lot of pretty pretty boys _

_ She calls friends  _

Harmless flirting from both parties. It was before Hannibal just saw you as a patient or maybe...he saw you as something else. The boys would ask you out on dates and the homecoming dance. Even with a date you danced with different boys. Harmless but yet the time of your life.

_ How they danced in the courtyard  _

_ Sweet summer sweat  _

_ Some night to remember _

_ Some night to forget. _

Right after your dance, those boys started to disappear. Their whereabouts were unknown. No leading traces or witnesses. Nothing. The police questioned everyone including you but there was nothing. Desperate mothers spoke to news channels asking their sons to come home. You began to have anxiety attacks daily. You questioned yourself why this always happened to you. They weren’t just random boys, they were your friends, your lab partners, gym partners. The other students started giving you strange looks and avoided looking at your directly. You brought tragedy everywhere you went. One day on your way home from school, you took a shortcut through the woods to get to the suburbs your current foster family lived. You stopped abruptly when something dripped on to your cheek. You looked up and there hanging from the trees were the naked bodies of the boys. Their manhoods cut off, their stomachs exposed and gutless and their hands missing. More blood poured down to your face.

_ So I called up the captain, “Please bring me my wine” _

_ He said, “We haven’t had that spirit here since 1969 _

You looked at Hannibal again, you tried to breathe in and out but it was painful to do so. It was him. It had to be him that did it. You started to get dizzy.

_ And still those voices are calling from far away  _

_ Wake you up in the middle of the night just to hear them say, _

_ “Welcome to the Hotel California” _

No! You were wrong! Will put these things in your head, your Hannibal wasn’t a killer! Will was crazy and you were stupid enough to have those thoughts. The killer was never caught but it wasn’t Hannibal. He took care of you and provided for you and this is how you thanked him? Bile gurgled up your throat. 

_ Such a lovely place  _

_ Such a lovely face  _

Hannibal was the sanest man you ever known. He loved you with all his heart and showed his affection daily. Kissing you, making love, making dinner, buying you expensive gifts you didn’t ask for. You were living the luxurious life any other woman envied. The women in your friend group had agreed.

_ They livin’ it up at the Hotel California  _

_ What a nice surprise _

_ Bring your alibis _

_ Mirrors on the ceiling _

_ The pink champagne on ice  _

Even if you did leave Hannibal where would you go? You had no one except for him. Your husband. You couldn’t leave. You were stuck.

_ And she said, “We are all just prisoners here, _

_ Of our own device” _

The image of the painting back at the FBI college worsened your nausea. At any moment you were going to throw up. You couldn’t help but think about what Will told you or the terrifying faces of the demons and the poor woman giving birth. Demons gathered around her witnessing the birth of the Antichrist. The son of the root of all evil. 

Your baby kicked three times. You read in a book at the church you went to that demons loved to mock the Holy Trinity. Knocking three times on everything letting you know they were there. Making their presence known.

_ Master’s chambers  _

_ They gathered for the feast  _

_ They stab it with their steely knives  _

_ But they just can’t kill the beast  _

Your baby kicked three more times triggering your nausea even more. You yanked Hannibal’s sleeve, “Pull over!” 

Hannibal screeched to a stop and you bolted out of the car. You fell of your hand and knees, gravel stabbing your skin. Black vomit hurled out of your throat, the pretty green grass now covered in putrid fluid.

_ Last thing I remember, _

_ Running for the door _

_ Had to find the passage back to the place  _

_ I was before _

You felt Hannibal’s hand holding your hair back, his other hand smoothing your back. No, he wasn’t a killer like Will wanted to make you believe. He was your husband, your love. The father of your baby son. Your little angel that moved around for comfort. 

“My sweet one, everything will be okay. I’m here. I will make it go away”

_ “Relax” said the night man _

_ “We are programmed to receive” _

You fell against Hannibal when you were done, his protective embrace relaxing your tense muscles. He kissed your temple and placed his warm hand on your belly. Nikolaj kicked again three times.

_ “You can check out any time you like but you can never leave!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Nikolaj has arrived.

> Life moved on for you and Hannibal.
> 
>  
> 
> At home you were preparing to be a mother, a family of three, you hit your eight months with little difficulty and uneventful and it passed rather quickly. Hannibal finished the nursery and the rest of the stuff you ordered arrived and were put away. You went back to your Lamaze classes and prenatal yoga, Hannibal rubbed and talked to your son every day and even began to read one of the Lithuanian children’s books to him. As your due day grew close, you couldn’t help but feel more and more anxious. Your husband said it was normal, just new parent fears especially for a mother. That was not what you were dreading. It wasn’t anxiety for a new baby but anxiety for something awful. You thought it was for the future with your new life but a few days before your due date, you were proven wrong.
> 
> It was a normal day for you.
> 
> Hannibal had left for work and you were preparing your hospital bags in your bedroom, one for you and Han and one for baby. The one for your son was already packed. A white leather diaper bag with little bears imprinted on it, his little clothes and essentials ready for use. You still needed to pack your toiletries and a blanket for your husband. 
> 
> The Tv was turned on to a movie but you weren’t paying attention you rarely watched TV these days, ever since you came back Will’s arrest was on the news almost every day in every news channel. It hurt. You didn’t let Hannibal know but it hurt you to see Will’s mugshot on TV. You didn’t believe him but you wanted to forgive him for what he did. Despite what happened, you still deeply cared for him. You missed him. The only thing Hannibal could tell you about his arrest was the was admitted to Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. You were worried about his well-being. Was he eating? Was he sleeping? Kicks from your son interrupted these thoughts. You sighed placing the travel size bottles of shampoo and conditioner inside your bag and zipping it shut when the doorbell rang. Another package? You put the bags on the floor and made your way downstairs. As you were going down the stairs the bell rang again, you stopped. Something was wrong. Your hand was placed on the wall for support but you could feel it vibrating, the picture frames bouncing slightly. You made the sign of the cross and turned around. 
> 
> It rang again. 
> 
> You were being paranoid. Maybe it was the delivery man and if you didn’t open it then he would take the package back to the post office. You were no longer a child. You were a wife and mother, not the scared girl Hannibal met. 
> 
> With your spirits high in confidence, you stomped down the stairs. You looked into the peephole. A shiver crept down your spine freezing you. There was no one. Not even the delivery truck. He couldn’t have left so fast. Not when the doorbell rang a minute ago. You gulped. 
> 
> “I’m being paranoid” you repeated aloud “I’m being paranoid nothings there” 
> 
> You double locked the door and took a gulp of fresh air. Maybe a salesman.
> 
> The hairs from the back of your neck stood up, a chill crawling around your skin giving you goosebumps. The TV from your living room blinked rapidly changing from channel to channel.
> 
> _ “The pope plans a meeting to speak to world leaders of an upcoming catastrophe” _
> 
> _ “The Antichrist” _
> 
> _ “The Plague of nations” _
> 
> _ “Child of Satan” _
> 
> _ “Son of the darkness” _
> 
> _ “A woman killed her son because she thought he was the Antichrist” _
> 
> You ran to the living room and yanked the cord from the wall. You weren’t going crazy. This wasn’t your imagination. 
> 
> The house was silent once again only the muffled voices from your bedroom TV. Your heart was still racing. Your legs were shaking, you stood there in the middle of your living room not knowing what to do. Do you call Hannibal? But what were you going to say? Hannibal was at work he wasn’t going to come home for this, he wanted to finish working before your son came. The Tv from your bedroom went silent too and the creepy feeling came back. Every hair in your body stood on end. The familiar rotten stench from the basement filled the air this time it was a mixture of burnt flesh with rotten blood. You were far from the kitchen, far away from the basement door. The unplugged TV turned on again the screen flickering quickly, the channels were a blur of faces, the volume set up as high as it could go. Your house began to vibrate once again, the furniture shook and the pots from the kitchen banged against each other, you clutched your belly to protect your son. The TV started to glitch the channels froze with a mixture of faces and colors cluttered together, transforming into a hideous horned creature, it’s eyes black as coal, holding two claws in the air and two claws down. It was sitting cross legged on a golden chair. 
> 
> A scream threatened to come out of you.
> 
> _ “You...can...checkout anytime you like...but you can never...leave”  _ A deep monstrous voice said followed by a screech loud enough to make the entire house shake again.
> 
> You let out your scream and ran to the door, jiggling the doorknob. There was pounding on the basement door, angry fists trying to breakdown fragile wood. 
> 
> _ “You’re not leaving...you’re not leaving...you’re not leaving...your not leaving...you’re not leaving...you’re trapped forever and you can’t get out” _
> 
> Screams of damned souls shook the floorboards, wood splintering and making a dangerous noise. Hell was here.
> 
> You were sobbing uncontrollably now. A dull ache from your back lower abdomen kicked in. It was time. Your baby was coming. 
> 
> With unbelievable force, the door finally opened and you fled outside to your neighbors house. You rang the doorbell repeatedly.
> 
> Mrs. Gertrude, a woman in her late fifties, answered the door. She looked confused and delighted to see you there. “Dear girl, why are you out here barefoot? You’re with child!”
> 
> Another painful contraction hit you and you gripped the doorframe. You looked up at her with watery eyes, “Please...call my husband. It’s time.”
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Hannibal had just said goodbye to a patient when he received a call from your neighbor that you were in her home and the baby was on its way. He hung up the phone and closed his office for the next three months, he jumped into his car and raced to you. Hannibal found you on your neighbor’s couch, you dear face damp with sweat and holding your belly. When you saw him you bursted into tears. 
> 
> “don’t speak, sweet one, don’t speak” He kissed your wet cheek and carried you bridal style thanking your neighbor. He went back into the house to retrieve your bags and your coat then drove to the hospital to welcome your baby boy. 
> 
> At the hospital, your horrifying experience was forgotten, the contractions had gotten so painful you could barely think. It was a pain ten times if not more painful than menstrual cramps, your entire back hurt and you felt like you were being split in half. Hannibal never left your side only to change into scrubs, he helped you change to your hospital gown and even inserted the IV needle in your vein. The epidural was injected not long after that, numbing your pain for awhile and you were finally able to relax before your doctor came in to check on your dilation and break your water. You grimaced as another contraction hit you, you weren’t far apart now, you kept taking deep breaths. Breathing in and out. You sat up straight holding your stomach, Hannibal helped rubbed your back applying pressure to ease your pain.
> 
> “You’re doing so well, sweet one” he kissed your neck “soon our son will be here and we will be parents”
> 
> You nodded unable to answer yet you managed to smile. You were happy to finally meet your son and you prayed that everything that has happened to you will go away as soon as he came out. You read in one of your pregnancy books to listen to your body throughout the labor process, if your body said to stand up and walk around, you should and that's exactly what you were going to do.
> 
> “Help me stand, love. I want to walk around” You held on to your husband’s hand and gently stood and when you did a rush of warm fluid rushed down your legs, you tummy felt a lot lighter but the contractions hit harder. “Oh god!” you threw your head back screaming nearly falling to your knees. The pain radiated from your hips to your toes. Hannibal laid you back down on the bed and ran out of the room to look for the doctors and nurses. You slumped down on the pillow screaming and holding your belly, moving around like a fish out of water. There was nothing else to focus on, the pain was unbearable, an angry baby was squirming to get out. 
> 
> Hannibal returned with the doctor and a horde of nurses all of them ready to help you bring your son into the world. You reached for your husband and he rushed to your side, he pulled down his mask and said, “You’re close now, sweet one, he’s almost here”.
> 
> The nurses helped part your legs and took their place, the doctor gave them orders to prepare blankets. You drowned them out though. All of them including your husband. You just followed your instincts. You gripped the sides of the bed and pushed. The pain coming from your vagina worsened by the second, everything was on fire and you couldn’t do anything to make it better. Worse than menstrual cramps. Worse than stomach aches. You were being ripped in half by a baby. 
> 
> “Push sweet one, push. The head is out” you heard your husband whisper in your ear. He sounded too far away. You held on to him, gripping his hand so hard you were sure you were going to break it. 
> 
> After what seemed like hours of pushing, you were about to give up when the doctor reached down and was holding something. Something red and slimy with a mouth that let out tiny tiny wails. You began to cry and the nurses placed baby Nikolaj on your chest, wiping him off and cleaning his mouth. Your baby boy was here. Your son. The little boy that stole your heart.  _ Sorry Hanni, _ you thought as you kissed your sons little head,  _ but I love our baby more.  _
> 
> Hannibal was crying too. You had never seen Hannibal fully cry like he did that day. He got to cut the cord and wipe off the afterbirth and blood, then the nurse wrapped him in a blanket and handed him over again to you. Baby Nikolaj was mewling away little arms and legs moving around inside the burrito blanket. Looking at him closer, you son looked exactly like Hannibal with a mop of dark hair and pouty Cupid bow lips. He was the most beautiful baby you had ever seen and your heart was whole. Your life complete. 
> 
> “Welcome to the world baby Nikolaj” you kissed his nose. Hannibal put his arm around you shoulder and kissed your lips. 
> 
> “He’s beautiful. My son. My beautiful, beautiful son. You will change the world”.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Hannibal walked around the room rocking his son in his arms. It had been hours after his birth changed into a cream knitted babygrow with a matching bonnet. You were asleep exhausted from pushing and your pregnancy, Hannibal however, was far too happy to fall asleep. Instead, he let you rest while he spent time with Nikolaj. 
> 
> “My beautiful son”, Hannibal touched his little hand and kissed it gently, “You have stolen our hearts, my boy. God bless you my angel”. Nikolaj was comfortably asleep in his father’s arms, Hannibal was surprised he didn’t cry as much as he thought he would. A few cries after he was born and that was about it then he was back to sleeping. Hannibal traced his face, it felt unreal to him that his son was here. All thanks to you. 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Will Graham hated his cell. 
> 
> It was awfully lonely and boring with not much to do but wait until they came by with his medicine. He was alone with his thoughts which were only about you. He wished you could forgive him, that you could understand why he had to do what he did. A light tapping on his bars rang through the cell and Will sat up to see his nurse, Matthew Brown leaning against the cold metal with a wild look in his eyes. 
> 
> “She gave birth to her son. He’s here.”
> 
> The lights above his head flickered and for a moment Will could see the dead doe from his dreams. 
> 
> “Get them out”.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 


	15. Afterbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short but you guys are in for a big surprise next chapter!

 There was nothing like holding your baby for the first time getting to feel his soft skin, kiss his tiny fingers and toes, and run your fingers through his downy hair. Even watching his sleepy face, brought you comfort and made your heart burst. He was all yours. Your baby boy.

Nikolaj loved to snuggle against you he seeked comfort and warmth only a mother could provide, his perfect little face calm with lips twitching up and down sometimes opening sticking his tongue out. Making sucking noises and moving his little face around searching for your breast. 

You giggled and removed one side of your gown to release your breast to feed Nikki. He turned  his head and began his feast. It hurt the first time you breastfed him but over the couple of hours the pain went numb. Hannibal showed you a few positions so both of you could be comfortable and guided you through the process. 

He had left in the middle of the night to bring you homemade food and your bags and now he was slumped in a chair, sleeping peacefully. You patted Nikolaj’s butt gently and kissed his forehead. You were sore, tired but very happy.

The door clicked and a handsome young male nurse came in. He was tall and lean with dark hair. The tag on his chest said, ‘Brown’ and he carried a clipboard. Nurse Brown smiled at you and fixed your IV. 

“Pleased to meet you Mrs. Lecter, I’m Matthew Brown. Your nurse for today” he said in a husky voice. You blushed and looked down at your baby, “Hello”.

Matthew cocked his head and glanced down at your still feeding baby. He stalked towards you reaching to touch Nikolaj’s head. “You have a beautiful son Mrs. Lecter. He looks like you” Your stomach tightened and your motherly instincts kicked in.

You bit your bottom lip and sat up straighter turning slightly. He was too close for comfort. You cleared your throat and glanced up at him, “What do you want?” 

He pulled back sighing, the creepy smile never left his face. “It’s time for baby Nikolaj’s bath” Matthew started to reach for your son again. “I’ll bring him back” 

“No!” You said a bit loudly “I mean no. He’s still feeding. Come back another time but not now”. You were a lioness protecting her cub. This man did not bring you good vibes and you could feel that his intentions weren’t to take your son to give him a bath. Matt was persistent he wouldn’t let go of your baby’s body. 

“I’ll be back soon then he can finish feeding” 

“I said no!”

“What’s going on here?”

The nurse froze and peeled his eyes away from you to your husband. He was wide awake and angry. He had that look that made your body shiver. Jaw locked and maroon eyes dark as ink. 

“What are you doing to my wife and son?” Hannibal abandoned the chair and moved to your bed. Matthew’s sly little smile didn’t fade instead it grew bigger.

“Oh I was just telling Mrs. Lecter that it was time for your son’s bath”

“And interrupt his feeding time?” He snapped “i don’t think so. Please come back when he is finished”

Matthew pushed himself away from your bed. “As you wish, Doctor.”

 

He didn’t return after that.

Not even to give your son a bath like he said only your  _ real  _ nurse came by and Hannibal had to follow her too. You weren’t sure but your gut, or motherly instincts, told you Matthew Brown wanted something from you. Your baby perhaps. You saw the way he looked at Nikki but you also saw the way he looked at you. The hunger in those eyes….

You were discharged from the hospital a few hours afterwards to your great relief. Hannibal informed the hospital about Matthew but they didn’t recognize his name. You walked out before you could hear anything else clutching your son. You waited in the car locking the doors, Nikolaj started to fuss squirming in your arms his little fists rubbing his cheeks. You took out his mittens and put them on him then latched him to your breast again. You were exhausted but fear wouldn’t let you relax, you didn’t have an easy pregnancy and the day your son was born you were sure Hell paid a visit but why? Why was all of this happening to you? Not just this but  _ everything.  _ The death of your family, the murders, eating raw meat, throwing up black fluid, being kidnapped, Hell, Matthew Brown. Why was your life like this? Your husband came out of the hospital finally and put your things in the trunk then Hannibal opened the driver side door and climbed the driver's seat. 

“Are you alright, sweet one? You look a bit pale”

You kept staring straight ahead numbed with fear. You couldn’t lie to Hannibal he could read you all too well. “I’m afraid” you said “I’m afraid of that nurse. He doesn’t work here I know he doesn’t. He wanted to steal our baby”

Hannibal touched your son’s hair. “I know but you’re safe with me, sweet one. Nothing will happen to you or our son”

“Promise me, love. Promise me”

Hannibal took your free hand and kissed it his thumb traced your wedding ring, “I promise you. You are safe with me, my sweet wife”

You still weren’t convinced, baby Nikolaj pulled away from your nipple and began to fuss again and Hannibal took him from you. He immediately stopped. The baby went back to rubbing his face and squirming in his father’s arms, even outside the womb your son preferred his father over you it seemed. 

Back at your house you saw two strange cars parked in front of your house as you drove closer you realized it was Jack Crawford and that woman Alana Bloom standing outside their cars talking. Your thoughts immediately went to Will. If they were here there had to be something wrong with Will also the last time you saw Jack you had uncomfortable dinner with him and his weird vegetarian wife. This was not the time or the place, you just had your baby. They both had gifts for you and Nikki. 

“I’m sorry for stopping by unexpectedly” Jack said grinning “We had to see the new addition to your family” He shook both of your hands and handed you the blue box.

“Thank you sir” You said forcing a smile on your face. Alana gave you a sideways hug as to not crush your son.

“Hello little prince welcome to the world” she said and touched his little nose.

Jack looked at you then turned to Hannibal, “We need to speak, Doctor Lecter it’s important that we do”

“What’s this about?” They wanted something. It had to do with Will, you were sure of it and you wanted to be around. 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Lecter but I don’t think you would want to hear this” Jack answered.

“It has to do with Will doesn’t it?” Your heart sped up and you hugged your baby tighter, you could feel your eyes growing wide. Alana and Jack looked at each other. They were hiding something from you.

Hannibal placed his hand on your shoulder and gave you the house keys. “Go inside, sweet one. I’ll be there soon”

“No!” You pushed the keys away with a trembling hand “I want to know what happened to Will.” The normal warm maroon eyes of your husband turned dark, his jaw locking until you heard it pop. He was angry. 

“I’ll help you with your things, Mrs.Lecter” Alana said probably getting the tense vibes from both of you and took the keys from Hannibal. You followed her to your house like a told off child. 

“How does it feel to hold your baby for the first time?” Alana inserted the key inside the keyhole turning the doorknob. Warm air rushed to you when the door opened, the familiar smell of your home filled your lungs comforting you.

“It feels like God himself gave you an Easter basket” you looked down at your bundle of joy, Nikolaj’s lips twitched into a smile. “Like God himself is with you”

“That’s beautiful Mrs.Lecter and I can imagine it feels wonderful to be pregnant”

_ Yes, being sick and bloated filled with a cranky son all the damn time feels absolutely fantastic! _

“Yes it does” you answered. “It’s all worth it in the end”

“I can’t imagine the pain you must have felt giving birth”she held the door open for you and you went inside. “It’s quite painful but-“ Your words trailed off when you saw the door to the basement wide open. Did Hannibal leave it open when he came back to get your stuff? You rushed to close it before Alana could see it too, you didn’t bother to glance at the darkness.

“But?” 

“But um...it’s...it’s all worth it in the end. I’ll be back” you took your sleeping son upstairs to his nursery, tucking in a blanket around his little body then turned on the baby monitor. You placed Alana and Jack’s gifts on his changing table when curiosity got the best of you. You opened Alana’s first, it was an album to keep his little milestones written down from the day of his birth to pre-K. You thought it was a super sweet idea. You smiled and was about to close it when a white envelope fell out hitting the carpet. It had your name written on it and you opened it.

 

_ Y/N, _

_ I know what I did was unforgivable and you probably hate me for it but I wasn’t lying when I said all that stuff about Hannibal. I miss you a lot and I hope to meet your son someday. I had to beg Alana to give you this letter and I’m not expecting a reply because I know you’re still mad at me but I just want you to know I love you. I’m in love with you Y/n and it breaks me to know you don’t feel the same way and that you don’t believe me. I hope we can speak soon, I hope you’re recovering from the birth as well. There’s a lot I want to say but Alana only gave me a few minutes to write this down and I can’t do much when there’s cameras pointed at me. I just want to let you know that I’m alright, food is shitty but I manage and I’m taking my medicine. I hope this letter reaches you. _

_ Will.  _

 

You let out a sigh of relief a big weight lifted off your chest. He was alright that’s all that mattered, you could write a letter back and tell him everything that has happened. From the day your son was born to the creepy nurse back at the hospital. You wanted to so badly. But if Alana struggled to give this letter to you then she would have trouble smuggling it back to the hospital. You had to hide the letter. You took the other baby monitor and went to your room, you had to put the letter away where Hannibal will never find it. He would flip if he saw it. There was a coat in the back of your closet that you never wore, it was gifted to you by your last foster mother but her taste was more old fashion. You tucked it inside and locked the closet door pretending it never happened. You went back downstairs, Alana was looking at your pictures when she saw you and grinned. 

“Your wedding was absolutely stunning, I never knew Hannibal was the marrying type. Especially not to someone so…”

“Young?” This wouldn’t be the first time someone had said this to you. “It’s alright I’m not offended. You’re not the only one who’s said that to me”

“I’m so sorry but it’s just I’ve never met a couple with that much of an age difference between them. You do make a beautiful family, Mrs.Lecter.”

“His friends were shocked too especially marrying one of his ex patients” you offered her a seat on the opposite loveseat across from you. “Would you like something to drink Dr.Bloom?”

“No, thank you Mrs.Lecter” Alana smoothed her skirt over her legs.

Your lower body was sore and had to grab on to your coffee table to sit. “I read the letter Will sent me” you said in a low voice. 

“Will you write back? I can sneak it in my satchel” 

Your eyes went to your wedding picture, you couldn’t disobey your husband and you couldn’t lie to him either. He was there for you when no one else was and understood you better than Will. 

Alana followed your gaze, “Will Hannibal be upset if you wrote back?” 

“Yes. I can’t keep secrets from him it doesn’t feel right for me to do this. I’ll keep the letter but I can’t write back. All I wanted to know was” you took a deep breath “if he was alright.”

Alana nodded. “I understand. It’s normal for you to ask about him especially since you two were friends. He speaks fondly of you and asks about you daily”

“What does he say?”

“Like you, he wants to know about your wellbeing. He wishes to see you but with the restraining order, I’m afraid it’s not possible”

Restraining order? You never signed a paper for a restraining order. Unless Hannibal forged your signature, you had to ask him about it but you didn’t know he would do such a thing. 

“You’re right...it’s not possible..I don’t have a choice do I?”

At that moment, Hannibal and Jack came in your husband’s eyes back to their normal color. No, he loved you and knew what was best for you.   
  


Right?


	16. My Sweet Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL HARASSMENT AHEAD

 Bedelia Du Maurier could always tell when her patients were hiding something especially her most difficult to read like Hannibal. She had only seen him show emotions a few times; when he told her about your engagement, your pregnancy and now the birth of your son. He wasn’t jumping up and down with joy, no that’s not how he did it, but there was a twinkle in his eyes when he was happy.

“I’m assuming Y/n is recovering well from the birth” she said as they sat opposites of each other.

“Yes, she’s healing very well and adjusting to motherhood” Hannibal wanted more than anything to go back home and be with you and your baby, but he still had to attend these appointments.

“And how are you adjusting to fatherhood?”

“Also very well. He is very beautiful just like his mother. He is such a good boy, hardly ever cries not even at night”

Bedelia smiled and nodded. “You love your son, I can tell right away he brings joy to your life like your wife”

“She’s a wonderful mother, he brings out a side of her I’ve never seen. But I’m afraid she did not have an easy pregnancy”

“With everything that’s happened I’m sure she must be frightened”

Hannibal grew quiet. He knew. He knew everything you went through, you thought he wouldn’t notice? He saw everything before you ran out that door the morning his son was born. 

“I think there might have been something wrong during her pregnancy” he said finally.

“You mean, birth defects?”

“No, I mean...paranormal wise. The night I went back to retrieve our bags, after my son was born, I saw the door to the basement open by itself. With my own two eyes I saw it clear as day”

Bedelia froze, it was unlike Hannibal to mention the paranormal. He deemed it as inappropriate to talk about but today...was very different. 

“I think it may be a sign”

“A sign of what?” Bedelia said. 

“A sign I need to tell Y/n the truth. All of it.”

“How do you think she’ll react if you tell her? You will be risking everything. You don’t know how she will react to your secrets.”

“I cannot keep lying to my wife.”

  
  
  


To say you and Hannibal were ecstatic about parenthood was an understatement. All of the women in your group of friends had said motherhood was a curse but yet again these women had nannies raising their children while you preferred to raise Nikki as you should. You loved motherhood! You loved washing his little clothes, giving him baths, feeding him, singing and reading to him. You loved it all and Hannibal did too but he didn’t have to feed him of course. You had never seen such a soft side of Hannibal with anyone except for you. You could see how much he loved your baby son, there were no words to describe it you just knew this little baby had him wrapped around his finger. 

Your body surprisingly recovered fast from both the pregnancy and birth. You had a few white tiny stretch marks across your tummy, your breasts were sore but other than that you went back to wearing your old pre pregnancy clothes. You didn’t mind your stretch marks it was a sweet reminder that you had carried a baby inside you. 

Over the weeks Nikolaj resembled his father more and more. Once his little eyes opened you could see he had his father’s brown eyes. 

Your birthday was coming up in a few days and Hannibal wanted to take you to the opera as a gift and a much needed date night. All of your friends were going to be there followed by a lavish dinner the following night. Twenty-one years old. Old enough to finally drink legally.

After Jack and Alana’s visit, you didn’t hear from Will again, it sort of hurt that Hannibal had the restraining order signed without you knowing but it was for your own protection. Besides, you didn’t know if you could face Will without breaking down but you wanted to see him. You focused more on being a mother attending to your son’s every need. Hannibal made black chicken soup for you, supposedly it was to help your body recover from childbirth. You took it easy on your house chores with your husband helping you. Nikolaj didn’t wake up in the middle of the night like you thought he would, instead it was  _ you  _ who would wake up to feed him and change his diapers.

The day of your birthday while you two were eating breakfast and talking about the night’s plans when the doorbell rang. You tightened your robe around your waist and went to answer it. It was Jack Crawford. 

“Morning Mrs. Lecter, how are you today?” 

You shifted uncomfortably, “I’m well thank you and yourself?” 

“I’m good thanks. Is your husband home?” 

“Yes he is. I’ll go get him” you turned your head to call out for your husband but Jack stopped you. 

“Actually I’m here to speak to you about this, Mrs. Lecter. Privately.”

Your heart rate sped up. “About what?” Hannibal made a noise and you turned, he made a go ahead sign and you closed the door behind you. 

“About Will Graham. He wants you to go as a witness, he says your living proof of his innocence”

“Why me? I wouldn’t know what to say”

Jack shrugged. “It’s all up to you Mrs. Lecter But he insist you attend. I suggest you do attend, say the best you can about him, few words and then you may go.”

“When is the trial?” You didn’t know what to say. Where to begin and where to end. Up until the kidnapping, Will was kind hearted, compassionate. You did not believe he would commit murder like Hannibal and the News said. His eyes told a different story. 

“Next Tuesday at ten a.m. Like I said Mrs. Lecter, it’s all up to you if you want to attend. Let me know by Monday morning”

When you went back inside, Hannibal was setting up your birthday presents on the table. Wrapped in gold and silver wrapping paper with a white bow on top. You melted in his arms and kissed him. 

“Happy birthday my sweet one. I love you so much, my love. You’re a wonderful wife and mother”

“Thank you, love. I love you so much too.

“Open your presents, sweet one”

You unwrapped them one by one, Hannibal had outdone himself again! Designer bags, clothes, a fur coat, but the thing you loved the most was a gold necklace with a heart locket. Outside it had yours and Hannibal’s initials along with your wedding date. Inside was a miniature picture of you and Hannibal on your wedding day on the other side of the locket was a picture of Nikki the day he was born. Hannibal had taken a picture of him after he was bathed and dressed. 

The three of you.

“This is so beautiful, love. Thank you”

“Let me put it on you, sweet girl”

You whooshed your hair aside and Hannibal clicked the latch, it dangled perfectly against your neck. You touched the cold metal, your fingers lingering tracing the carving of your initials. You loved it. 

 

Mrs. Gertrude would be watching baby Nikolaj while you and Hannibal went to the opera house, he was already bathed, fed and asleep by the time your neighbor came around seven pm. 

Even in your tight red mermaid dress and your elegant fur stole with your hair and makeup styles to perfection, you felt out of place among your group of friends. You felt guilty about leaving your son at home, you missed him so much. But you also had a bad feeling growing inside you, your motherly instincts were on high alert. You couldn’t focus on the concert much your eyes wandered in the darkness from corner to corner.

 

Was your baby alright?

Did Mrs. Gertrude need help?

Were the doors locked? 

 

During intermission while Hannibal was talking to the group of friends, you drowned out the conversation and sipped your champagne absentmindedly. 

 

_ ‘Always follow your instincts...even if you think you’re wrong follow them’. _

 

“Han..” you whispered tugging his arm “I need your phone”

Hannibal excused himself from the conversation, “What for sweet one? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine love, I just need to call Mrs.Gertrude and check up on Nikki” 

“He’s fine, sweet girl. He was fast asleep before we left”

“Please?”

Hannibal reluctantly handed you his phone and you went to the restroom for more privacy, away from the buzzing of conversations. You scrolled through his contacts until you found your neighbors cell number. The phone rang and rang and rang and you grew more anxious. If only she would just answer you would ask to hear your son’s little coos. The phone clicked and your heart raced. 

“Mrs. Gert-“

“Hello Mrs. Lecter” your stomach dropped. You recognized that voice. That husky voice that made you blush back at the hospital, Matthew Brown. 

“I’m judging by your silence you recognize me, am I correct?”

“Y-Yes” your voice broke “where is my son?”

“He’s sound asleep Mrs.Lecter But I suggest you hurry. I have something to show you. I would run if I were you”

You bolted out of the restroom bumping into people, you weren’t thinking about Hannibal, your friends not even your neighbor the only thing on your mind was Nikolaj. You ran out of the opera house and into the cold night, your heels hitting them pavement with sickening thuds. You ran out into the city life out into the traffic. Cars honked at you, some screeching to a stop to let you run. Your lungs began to burn and tears ran down your face staining your makeup. 

City life turned to the suburbs and soon you started to recognize your neighborhood. Your street quiet but far from peaceful. The lights of your house were still on and the door unlocked when you busted in. 

“Nikki? Nikolaj?!” You rushed upstairs taking two or three at a time, you didn’t know where your neighbor was all you wanted to know is if your baby was safe and not in Matthew’s hands. But when you opened the door to the nursery you were met with a tranquilizer stinging your left shoulder. Your world went blank.

 

The smell of chlorine filled your nose and a terrible ache in your arm made you grimace. Your legs were cold and you were laying on a hard surface.

“Maybe your murders will become my murders” Matthew’s voice echoed through the room. “I’ll be the Chesapeake Ripper now. Everything in your life will be mine. Your son. Your beautiful young wife. That will all be mine.”

You finally opened your eyes, wincing at the blue light. Hannibal was barely standing on a wooden bucket, his arms outstretched like a Jesus on a cross, a noose around his neck. He was only wearing his boxers, his skin practically translucent. His wrists slit open with blood pouring out of him. You had to save him and find your baby.

“You’ve known her since she was a girl” Matthew said “You made her a woman, a wife and then a mother”

A little wail caught your attention, your son laid inside an open cardboard box you could see his little feet kicking. He wasn’t too far from you but not exactly close either. Your red dress was replaced by a long white dress shirt and judging by the cold between your legs you weren’t wearing any underwear. You had a bad feeling of what Matthew wanted to do to you. To all of you. 

The floor was slippery and any movement could make it squeak. You got on your hands and knees crawling to the box. 

“Will made you do this?” Hannibal’s voice croaked. 

Matthew chuckled, “What are friends for?”

Your breath hitched. Your head went light, how could Will do this to you? He was supposed to be your friend! Hannibal was right. All will wanted from you was to ruin your life. 

“I suppose you want to know what I’m going to do to your wife once I’m done with you” 

Nikolaj’s face came to view his face giving you so much relief. 

“Hi” you mouthed “hi baby boy” you reached for him, wrapping his blanket around his small frame again. 

“Look who’s awake!”

You scrambled to get up and run but Matthew gripped your hair, dragging you to your feet. His nails digging into your scalp. 

“I think your husband has something to tell you, don’t you Doctor Lecter?” 

Hannibal was unable to answer he only grunted, his eyes locked with yours tears threatening to spill. Matthew moved behind you his hot breath tickling the back of your neck, “Do you want to know what happened to the families you stayed with? Remember those boys from your class that disappeared?”

You didn’t answer either. You had a feeling of what he was going to say, you pushed that little thought away. 

Cold fingers raked up the side of your thighs his lips pressed against your ear, you squirmed to get away from him but Matt tightened his grip on your hair. 

“Answer me. Or would you like to know the truth from me?” 

“Whatever you’re going to tell me I know it’s not true” 

Matt pulled your head back forcing you to look at your husband. “That’s alright. He can answer for you. I’ll ask yes or no questions, your husband doesn’t have to say a word. The pupil dilates with specific mental efforts”

He dragged you up the steps until you were close enough to feel your husband’s breath on your face and your eyes were locked. Your son started to fuss. 

“The pupil dilates, that’s a yes. No dilation then that’s a no. Now, Hannibal Lecter, are you the Chesapeake Ripper?”

Hannibal’s pupil dilated. 

_ No. No, no, no, no, no. Not  _ **_my_ ** _ Hannibal.  _

“Did you kill all of your wife’s foster families?”

They dilated again. Your knees began to feel like jello.

“Did you kill those boys?” 

Again. 

“Are you feeding your wife human meat?”

Again.

“Was Will Graham right about you all along?”

And again. 

He was right. Will was right about everything. He wasn’t crazy like you thought he was. 

But Hannibal  _ lied  _ to you. He lied when he was supposed to be telling you the truth. All of those people died because of  _ him.  _

A part of you always knew it was him. That it was the truth but another part of you refused to believe it. 

_ Why?  _

Why you? 

Just….why?

You blocked out Hannibal’s face, and the light and everything else. You couldn’t hear Matt talking to you or your baby’s wails. Hot tears streamed down your cheeks. 

He lied to you. 

He poisoned you. 

He told you he loved you.

Cold metal pressed on to your palm, you looked up with blotchy eyes. Matt was handing you a silver knife. 

“Kill him. He deserves it.” 

You turned back to Hannibal like a robot, his eyes begging you not to. 

But you wanted to. 

You wanted to kill him for doing all of that to you. 

“Kill him” Matt said again. 

Your son’s wails grew louder. 

“Kill him!”

No. You couldn’t. Despite everything,  **_everything_ ** _ ,  _ you still loved Hannibal. He was your love. Your husband. He protected you and wanted the best for you. He would never hurt you. Not you. 

_ “ _ Kill him! _ ” _

You gripped the handle. 

_ “KILL HIM, YOU STUPID SLUT!”  _

Everything slowed down, hair flew across your face blocking your view, rage blinding you along with it. You didn’t see Hannibal’s shocked face or the life of Matt leaving from his eyes when the knife cut through his skin, flesh and jugular. Blood spraying your face like warm summer rain. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Pray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.2k hits!!!! Thank you dudes so much for all the love and support!!! Thank you for the Kudos, bookmarks and comments!

* * *

Sitting in the ambulance brought back horrible memories except you were no longer the scared little girl crying, you were a grown woman with a baby clinging to your breast staring blankly at the wall of the ambulance. Your husband was in another one getting checked by the Paramedics, they rushed to plunge IVs into his veins and a breathing mask over his face. Alana and Jack Crawford showed up not long after you slit Matthew’s throat. That’s how they found you: a dead man at your feet with blood pouring out of his jugular, a wailing baby, a man half dead, and your face bloody. Alana ripped the knife from your grasp and helped you get away from the scene while Jack helped Hannibal. 

At the hospital, you never left Hannibal’s side you watched everything they did to him, you didn’t leave not even when Alana told you to go home and rest. The nurses gave you diapers for Nikolaj and even bathed him while you sat by Hannibal’s side. You didn’t speak about Matt or his confession. There was nothing to say about it anymore.

He rested while you watched him sleep. Something changed inside you not towards your husband but you felt like you were no longer the same woman as before. Your eyes were opened.

Jack informed you that no charges were going to pressed against you since it was self defense, turns out you could kill a man to defend yourself. You weren’t though. You weren’t protecting yourself. You were protecting Hannibal. Your son. 

You couldn’t wait until Tuesday to see Will. You kissed Hannibal goodbye and bid the nurses to call you if anything. You gathered your son and took a cab back home. Everything you did, you did monotonously. Shower. Dress up. Makeup. Bathe Nikolaj. Dress him. Mrs. Gertrude had left your home when Matthew arrived, she was shocked when he informed her that she was replaced for the night but you convinced her otherwise. You told her everything. She was shocked but agreed to watch your son once again while you went to Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. 

The sun was just rising in the distance when you arrived and fresh snow crunched underneath your heels as you walked to the main entrance. You signed whatever they needed you to sign and informed the receptionist you were there to see Will Graham. A nurse lead you to the visitors area, secluded from the rest of the hospital staff. 

The room was small with a metal table with handcuffs on the patient's side and two chairs. A small window to let the light in and that was it.

While they went to get Will, you caught a glimpse of your reflection in the glass door. Even after hours without sleep, you still looked beautiful, radiant, and ready to have tea with the Duchess of Kent. You fixed a button of your coat just as a different nurse came in with Will, in handcuffs. 

You stood, your chair squeaking as it was pushed back. Will looked up, stunned to see you there. 

“Y/n? What are you doing here?”

The nurse handcuffed him to the cuffs on the table and closed the door to give you more privacy. You both took a seat, studying each other for a bit. 

He looked a bit disheveled but not much else. He was still the same old Will you met. And had a small crush on. 

You looked very different to him. Without your belly, you looked even more attractive. There was a coldness in your normally warm eyes and your jaw clenched. You reminded him of Hannibal with that hard look. 

“How are you?”

You let out a sigh, “I’ve been well of some sorts. My son was born healthy and he’s beautiful” you reached for your locket and opened it. 

Will took it from you and studied both pictures. He had never seen you in your wedding dress but you looked like angel. No matter how much he hated Hannibal, Will couldn’t deny your son was beautiful. 

“Your son...wow”

You took the locket away from him and tucked it back into your dress. “The next day my son was born someone tried to take him from me.”

He frowned, “Who? Do you know who it was?”

“A nurse named Matthew Brown. He also wanted to kill Hannibal and he said he was sent by you”

You watched Will’s face transform into pure shock. You expected much, Matthew was not lying when he said Will sent him.

“Did you or did you not send Matthew to kill my husband?” 

He didn’t answer but his pupil dilated. You sat back you’re point made and your heart broken. You blinked back tears.

“Your little friend taught me a little trick; if the pupil dilates that’s a yes if it doesn’t then that’s a no. You’re pupil dilated.”

Will reached to touch your hand but you jerked away. Hurt flashed across his eyes and his Adam’s apple bobbed. “You’re angry with me”

“No I’m hurt” you hissed “You sent someone to kill my husband, you tried to get rid of him and god knows what he was planning to do with me and my son” 

“I wouldn’t let him hurt you, Y/n or your son. I promise you I didn’t want him to hurt you” he reached for your hand again his skin unusually cold, this time you didn’t flinch but you refused to look at him. “You mean the world to me. Please, I want you to understand why I did it”

You understood why. He did it to get rid of Hannibal so he could keep you all to himself because he loved you. Will wanted your husband out of the picture since he was right about him. No one believed Hannibal was a killer or a cannibal, Will thought you were in danger but you weren’t. 

What a sick, twisted, sinister way of showing he loved you. By taking everything you loved away from you. 

“I have to go. My son needs me” You pushed away your chair from the table and grabbed your coat putting it on. 

“Y/n wait please!” 

You walked out of the door when the nurse came back to take him away, tears ran down your cheeks your mascara staining your pretty skin. It hurt what he did, it hurt like hell. You wished you had never met him at that grocery store, or fallen for his gentle nature. You wished your life could go back to the way it was but it was too late. Your life had changed. 

 

You went to check on your husband afterwards only to find him still sleeping, the doctor said it would take a few more hours until he woke up and that so far he was doing well. That’s all you needed to hear. 

Your neighbor was delighted to have your son and told you he was such a good baby, he hardly ever cried or fussed. You stood there on her porch talking, catching up on what happened when you had to go home. 

There was a woman waiting on the sidewalk for you, her hair in red ringlets bounced when she turned around to face you. You felt uneasy suddenly. 

“Mrs. Lecter?” She said “My name is Freddy Lounds, I write for the TattleCrime” 

You stopped walking. All of your life since your parents died you dealt with reporters. You thought they were gone after you turned eighteen years old. You fixed your son’s blankets so she wouldn’t see him. 

“What’s this about?” 

Freddy approached you cautiously as if not to startle a doe, “I’ve been following your case for a long time Mrs.Lecter and your trail went cold a few years back. I think it’s time your fans got on an update, don’t you think?”

You didn’t want to be rude but you also didn’t want to give out too much information about your life. Ever since the murders you had been a very private person. One thing though. 

“How did you know where I live?”

“Your friend Will Graham told me.”

 

Freddie sipped her tea, her eyes following you around the kitchen preparing yours and your husband’s lunch. You wanted to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

“Tell me about the murders, Mrs. Lecter. Do you still have nightmares about them?” 

Your mouth went dry. “Sometimes I do” you sliced a tomato in half painfully slow.

“Do you think about them? Your families”

Another slice cut. “Every day Ms.Lounds. Every single day of my life”

She put her cup of tea down and leaned against the counter, eager to hear more. “It must have been hard Mrs.Lecter, finding them that way. Butchered. Humiliated. Do you think this was the work of a stalker?” 

_ Hannibal. _

“Difficult to say” 

You sprinkled salt and herbs on the meat. 

“You’re right. What kind of monster is obsessed with a little girl? Murdering her families after she started to feel better” 

“God isn’t fair Ms.Lounds, that’s why he is called God. He didn’t care if I was happy with them. He had no mercy”

_ “You’re safe with me, sweet one” Hannibal held you against his chest, stroking your hair letting your tears soak his shirt. “I will protect you” _

_ “ _ He loved me anyway. He wanted the best for me” 

“Even after the murders?” 

“God works in mysterious ways” Hannibal’s face flashed into your mind “God-monster all in one. And mine to worship”

Freddie blinked cocking her head to the side. “You married your psychiatrist. He’s older than you by what? Thirty something years?”

“Is that a problem?”

“The world would like to know why, Mrs.Lecter. It’s not every day a doctor marries his patient. Especially not after he helped her recover from such tragedies”

You went silent again. You put the meat in the oven and shut the door, pressing the buttons to turn it on. 

“I married my husband because I loved him. He loved me. He has been there for me since day one. He cares about me and I him.” You washed your hands with warm water and soap scrubbing away the slime and blood from them.

“He watched you grow” she answered “he met you when you were a girl. Figured it would grow into some type of fatherly love” 

You smiled and dried your hands. “It was at first. I saw him as the loving caring father I never had but then I started to grow. My chest were growing. I started Eve’s curse”

Freddie smirked. “Hormones started to bubble” 

“I thought it wasn’t professional so I kept my little crush a secret. He found out during one of our sessions. He’s good at figuring things out. Of course I was a legal consenting adult when this happened”

“Your wedding was private. Why?” 

“I like my privacy. I don’t want reporters sniffing out my business” 

She lowered her eyes. “The world just wants an update”

“I’m fine. I’m completely fine. I’m happily married and I’m a mother now to a beautiful boy. Anything else, Ms.Lounds?” 

It was her turn to be silent. You didn’t feel bad about being rude you just wanted her gone and out of your house. 

“Tragedy follows you everywhere Mrs. Lecter” Freddie took another sip of her tea “Will Graham, The Chesapeake Ripper, considers you his friend”

“I think he wants to consider me something else” 

“You mean he likes you romantically?” 

You shrugged. “I believe he does but I don’t like him that way. I think it’s time for you to leave, Ms. Lounds”

“I have a few more questions and then we will be done” 

You opened your mouth to tell her off then the door to the basement creaked, both of your turned your heads. You watched as the door slowly opened by itself revealing complete darkness and cold air. The hair in the back of your neck stood and goosebumps covered your skin. 

“Is that normal?” Freddie whispered. You didn’t know how to answer. The last time the door opened that way you swore you could hear the screams of the damned. You calmly walked to the door to close it the knob unbearably cold. The darkness was a never ending hole of secrets.

“Mrs. Lecter?”

You turned your body and locked eyes with Freddie. Behind you, a shadow appeared from the darkness red bright orbs stared back at her. She didn’t have to open her mouth to say what it was. She heard of them all of of her life at church, at school, at her grandparents house whenever something bad happened they blamed it on the devil. He was here. In this house with you. 

Freddie picked up her purse and ran out of the house without a word, the interview forgotten. 

You didn’t call her back you weren’t even shocked. You knew what she saw. 

Nikolaj began to cry from upstairs and you went into mommy mode the door and Freddie Lounds forgotten, you rushed to the nursery to tend to his needs.

Back in the kitchen, the basement door loudly slammed shut.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	18. Tag, You’re It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m supposed to be writing a new chapter for my other story but I have more inspo to write this one lmao. Short chapter tonight but I’m hella tired. Tomorrow’s will be a lot longer and you guys are in for a major surprise!  
> Thanks so much for the love, y’all!!!

Hannibal was released from the hospital two days after Freddie lounds paid you a visit. You were happy he was back with you in the safety of your home and he was too and thankful he had taken time off work. Nikolaj was happy too. He was less fussy and more content in his father’s arms.

“My sweet boy” he kissed your son’s hand, “I have missed you both so much, were you good to your mama while I was gone?”

You watched them bond with a lazy smile on your face while you wrote your testimony in fine ink. It was your truth and no one else’s.

Nikolaj let out a coo moving his arms and legs around his father’s arms, Hannibal let out a soft laugh and kissed the tiny toes.

You weren’t prepared for the trial but it had to be done. Taken care off like a pesky chore. You dipped your fountain pen in the expensive ink again and wrote.

“Jack visited me while I was at the hospital too, sweet one” Han said walking around the room patting your son’s butt trying to get him to sleep.

“What did he say?” you answered absentmindedly still writing.

“First he told me about your little visit with Will”

You stopped writing but you didn’t turn back to face him. “You broke the restraining order, why is that sweet one?”

He was angry. You could hear the anger in his voice and it scared you. Hannibal had never laid a hand on you nor will he ever but just the fear that radiated from him was enough to send shivers down your spine.

“I wanted to see him. For closure after what happened” you continued to write now sloppy and shaky “I didn’t know it was going to be such a big deal for you. I’m sorry but I had to see him”

Hannibal stopped walking, he traced your son’s nose as gently as a feather. “I understand, sweet one. You want to face him to fully prepare yourself for Tuesday morning. It’s common for victims to do this” his tone changed back to Doctor Hannibal Lecter and you relaxed. “I was also told by Jack that Will wanted to resume my sessions with me”

You turned back to him surprised, “Really? I thought he wanted nothing to do with you, love. Were you ready to break the restraining order?”

Hannibal cocked his head, “Were you?”

“Not really, love but I wanted to see him after what happened. I also wanted to prepare myself for Tuesday”

Your husband nodded and resumed to walk around the dining room with your son, never taking his eyes off of him.

You finished your statement and signed it blowing on the paper to dry the ink. You emptied the remaining ink back in its bottle and sighed. A heavy weight lifted off your shoulders. “After the trial I want to be completely done with him. I want us to go back to the way things were”. Hannibal held on tightly to baby Nikki with one arm and extended the other towards you. You went to him immediately, melting into his embrace. You both stood there watching your son sleep.

“He is the best gift you have given me, sweet one” your husband whispered “my beautiful wife, I love you”

You leaned against his chest, touching your son’s pouty lips. He turned his face away annoyed you were touching him while he slept.

“I love you too and our son” you kissed Nikolaj’s hand. Hannibal smoothed your hair and kisses it his lips warm and so lovely. They moved to your ear and in a low seductive voice he said, “You know what you must do”

You smiled and looked back at your statement, “Yes I do. You know I won’t let you down. I’ll be a good girl”

“That’s my girl” he kissed your soft lips and placed his cheek on top of your head.

You were raised by a monster. Did Will really think you wouldn’t become one too?

  


The alarms to let Beverly Katz to see Will beeped loud enough to wake up the patients. They rubbed their eyes annoyed and swore at her yet Ms.Katz was unbothered by such remarks she was here for one thing only; to see her old colleague Will Graham. He had asked to see her and she wondered why. What could the accused want from her? Jack said she didn’t have to go that she could stay in the safety of her lab.

She refused and here she was.

Rules were to stand behind the white line at all times. No touching. No kissing. No exchanging items. Beverly wasn’t going to kiss him or any of that but she was going to get close to him no matter they said.

Beverly stopped in front of his cell, he was up and waiting for her already.

“Hey Will”

He turned around and stepped into the light. “Hello Bev”

“Why am I here?” she said with an exasperated sigh. “Are you going to ring the same bell you’ve been ringing since you got here?”

“Are we talking about Hannibal or Y/n?” He said a bit annoyed she had to ask.

She rolled her eyes. “Both”

“I need you to help me prove my innocence, Bev. I need you to go to his house and find the evidence”

Beverly scoffed and backed away from the cell shocked. “Excuse me! Mrs. Lecter _just_ had a baby and they’re enjoying quiet time with their son. I’m not doing that Will you’re still my friend but no!”

Will inched to the bars his face desperate. “Please. They’re in danger”

“You said that last time and here you are with kidnapping charges!”

“Please...you have to help me”

Beverly was quiet for a moment thinking every possible outcome that could happen. Everyone and every single piece of evidence pointed to Will but Beverly still believe he was innocent somewhat.

“Fine” she sighed “I’ll do it. I’ll help you in this”

 

Beverly was surprised to find your house dark and empty made it much easier to move about and sneak in but nonetheless surprised. She expected your little family to be busy preparing dinner and such. Bev move around the first level of the house quietly, if she didn’t find anything downstairs then she will move to the bedrooms and nursery. She went through each item one by one, layer after layer, for a piece of evidence. Everything in your living was as expected; wedding pictures, your son’s newborn photography, pictures with just you in it or with Hannibal, a picture of the day of your graduation. Pillows in their rightful place and there was that smell of baby powder and that wonderful cologne mothers rubbed on their clothes to keep smelling like babies. Then she moved on to the kitchen.

Same old same old. Spices. Fridge stocked with leftovers, veggies, soda water, wine and beer. Until she opened the freezer.

There Beverly found stacks of frozen meat in sealed tight packages. She held up a frozen kidney into the light of the freezer, “Gotcha”. While she was backing away, her hip bumped against the table almost knocking over a bottle of wine which she managed to catch before it hit the floor. Red wine spilled on to the floor seeping into the cracks of the floorboards causing an echo. Beverly frowned. There was not supposed to be an echo. Her eyes went to the basement door. The place where _you_ weren’t allowed in. The one Will had told her so much about.

It was awfully cold down there with a strange smell she couldn’t identify yet. The steps creaked and Beverly found a lightswitch that only lit half of the basement. It looked pretty elegant and old fashioned to begin with yet this was Hannibal and Y/n Lecter’s house of course it was going to be beautiful. Beverly moved around cautiously, scanning the walls for anything abnormal or “evidence” for Will.

At the end of the tunnel there was a plastic drape that caught her attention. Beverly craned her neck to get a better look and moved the drape to get by. Darkness stared back at her but moving closer, she could see the shadows and those shadows proved William Graham right.

Corpses were hanging from the ceiling like livestock, instruments of torture laid on a table, surgically instruments as well along with pieces of human flesh on a table waiting to be cut. Beverly covered her mouth in utter disgust and disbelief, bile rose to her throat. A shadow from the corner of her eye moved, fear rushed to her veins and Beverly slowly turned her body to face the intruder.

It was you.

“Mrs. Lecter?” She squeaked “Mrs. Lecter I need you to come with me”

You didn’t move. You only stared back at her with malice in your eyes and a slight smirk tugged your lips. You weren’t the same sweet Y/n Will talked so much about or the girl with frightened eyes. Beverly quickly reached for her gun and pointed at you with shaking hands.

“Mrs. Lecter, I won’t ask you again” she warned.

“Tag, you’re it” With the skills of a cat, you turned off the lights and ran the sudden darkness blinding the woman temporarily but that didn’t stop her from shooting. Gunshots echoed throughout the basement.

Once.

Twice.

Upstairs a bullet went through the floor hitting one of the chairs.

Then everything went silent once again.

  



	19. Me and the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for this chapter after the song Me and the Devil by Soap&Skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your outfit when you went to see Will https://pin.it/ljoe2teubtgqnz
> 
> And your courthouse dress: https://pin.it/yxx4veuq4neutb

_ Every day since he arrived at the hospital, Will has been going “fishing”. Not real fishing of course but his mind wandered elsewhere, back to his before. Back to the stream where he would spend his free time fishing. Sometimes he was alone but most of the time he was with you. You looked so different when you were with him. Your face was bright and all smiles, you weren’t wearing anything fancy just normal fishing gear with jeans and a T-shirt underneath. Your hair was down and loose blowing about the wind. You were giggling at what he would whisper in your ear. Just for a brief moment you were his and he was yours. _

_ “You look so beautiful like this so relaxed. Away from Hannibal” he pulled you close dropping the fishing pole into the water. You didn’t seem to care about what he just said because you blushed and giggled when he brought his lips to yours. The kiss was sweet and gentle just like you. You pulled away from him your cheeks still flushed but you’re eyes were no longer twinkling. Your head turned and Will followed your gaze. A very tall dark wendigo type creature with golden eyes stood on the banks of the stream watching. There was no denying who the wendigo looked like. The pretty doe that haunted his dreams approached from the bushes and stopped beside the creature both of them staring at him with an intense gaze. Then in a blink of an eye the doe dropped dead and you were no longer in Will’s arms. He watched in pure horror as something poked the dead doe’s stomach, moving around like a fetus inside its mother’s womb. Black dots poked out of her skin piercing her, Will could hear the ripping of delicate flesh, black claws stretched the wounds blood tumbled out of her stomach seeping into the fertile soil. The creature crawled out of her, slimy and covered in blood. It was another wendigo tall and dark like its companion, growing out of its antlers were cherry blossoms. Studying it, it had a feminine body with round hips and long jet black hair and when it stood to face him she looked like you. _

_ No. It was you. _

 

Will woke up gasping for air, cold sweat soaked his tshirt and his curls wet. The bright light hurt his sleepy eyes, he groaned and swung his legs off the bed bare feet hit the cold floor. His throat felt so dry it sucked they only gave them food and water three times a day and right now he may have just missed breakfast. Not that he really cared. Food here was shitty anyway.

“Hello Mr. Graham” 

He recognized the owner of that voice. Honestly, he thought he was never going to see you again not even at the trial but here you were and boy did you change.Your little black dress showed off so much thigh and your cleavage looked absolutely perfect, a black heavy coat on your shoulders, your lips painted a darker shade than usual to a maroon, your hair was down and a black Chanel bag on the crook of your elbow. There was a different look in your eyes too. 

“Hello Mrs. Lecter. What a surprise seeing you here and what do I owe this pleasure?” 

You sighed, “Jack Crawford wanted me to be here to deliver some very tragic news” you looked down at your feet.

“Well what is it?” His heart started beating really fast and his stomach hurt. He had a feeling of what you were going to say. He could hear you sniffle, Will wished there wasn’t a bar between you two so he could hug you.

You looked up with tears in your eyes, “I’m so sorry Will but your friend Beverly Katz was murdered. I am so sorry Will”

Will backed away from the bars he felt like he had been punched right in the gut. Hannibal caught her he knew it. He just knew it was him. She had fallen right into his trap and was caught like a little mouse.

“The way they found her...how could someone be so cruel?” 

“How did they find her?” Will held on to the bars for support, there was no way he could hear everything without wanting to pass out.

_ You wrestled the gun away from Beverly’s hands pointing at the ceiling when she let out another shot, you took the gun out of her and threw it away then you wrapped your arms around her neck squeezing the life out of her as she fought to keep it. _

“They found her body in an observatory, she was cut into layers and put into vertical glass frames”

_ Beverly let out her last breath before falling limp in your arms. You slid on to the floor contemplating on what to do next with her body when you noticed the table of surgical instruments and a freezer next to you. _

“He cut her the way she studied evidence” Will said “Layer by layer”

_ A kidney, her liver, pancreas, heart and ever brain laid on the silver tray. Your gloved hands were covered in blood, you finally had what you needed and began to stitch her back up again putting her in the freezer in the end. You closed the latch and you accidently bumped into a faceless body hooked on the ceiling. You smiled at it, “Please excuse me” you said sweetly and moved to the side. _

You walked closer to his cell ignoring the “busy” guard. He was just on his phone watching the latest viral video about a puppy. You reached out to him and Will put your hand on his cheek, the scruff on him scratched you. “I’m so sorry Will, I know she meant a lot to you”.

_ Hannibal closed the front door and locked it, the roses in his hand fresh and cold from the flower shop. He wanted to surprise you with them. You stayed behind to take a short nap after a busy day of wife and mother duties. You deserved your beauty sleep. He could hear you moving around the kitchen, the faucet running for a few seconds then turning off. Hannibal wondered what you were up to. _

_ “Sweet one?” he called out. You poked your head out of the kitchen, smiling. _

_ “Welcome home my love” He entered the kitchen and kissed you. Hannibal opened his eyes and he noticed the organs on the counter. That was not his work. _

_ He pulled away, “Sweet one, those look fresh. I didn’t leave anything out to thaw” _

_ You glanced back at the fresh organs, “Oh I know. That’s my doing’ _

_ Hannibal turned your head back to him tracing your jawline, “Who?” _

_ You took out Beverly’s FBI credentials from the knife drawer and held it up for him to see. Hannibal recognized her face immediately, he took the credentials away from you and held up to the light to read it properly. “Why sweet one?” _

_ “She went to the basement. She saw your secrets, I couldn’t let her tell Jack.”  _

_ He walked to the organs and bent over to smell them, closing his eyes enjoying the smell coming from them. “You took out her brain too, sweet one” Hannibal noted and smiled at you. _

_ You shrugged, “That’s what she gets for being brainy” _

_ Hannibal chuckled and shook his head, “Atta girl” he kissed you again “Show me what you did with her body”. _

_ You didn’t know where it came from and it had been years since you had one. The minute you saw Beverly’s lifeless body in the walk-in freezer you started hyperventilating and your entire body shook. You don’t know what came over you when you killed her but you finally came to your senses. _

_ “Oh my god oh my god! Han!” you started to cry and you covered your mouth. A muffled scream came out of you and Hannibal turned you around shutting the freezer’s door. He held you close, stroking your hair and letting you cry into his chest. _

_ “What did I do Han? Oh my god I’m so scared...I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry” You clung to him for sweet life, your only comfort right now, your husband. “I’m sorry, Han” _

_ “Shh my sweet one. You didn’t do anything wrong. What you did was a good thing” he whispered in your ear his breath hot against your skin. “You got rid of a pest. She was going to tell Jack remember? You don’t want anyone to know of my secrets do you?” _

_ Your sobs turned to sniffles then to hiccups. “I don’t want anyone to know” _

_ “Good. That’s my girl. You already killed one man and he was going to tell. Will sent him to kill me, you killed his assassin. You save me. You saved our son. You saved us. And now you saved us again” Hannibal kissed your head lovingly. “You’re such a good girl. You did nothing wrong, you are still my sweet angel. My sweet Persephone” _

_ You really did love this man and he was right. You did do something good because what if Beverly went to Jack Crawford with the evidence? She would tell him what she found and the FBI would show up to your house  swarming the place like rats and then they would take Hannibal away from you. They would take away your son and give him away to a new family. New parents. And you? They will also send you to prison for this and for knowing what Hanni did to all those people. Your family torn apart because of one simple mistake and you couldn’t live with that. This is  _ **_your_ ** _ family now and you would do anything to protect it. _

_ “Sweet one” Han said and you looked up into his eyes. _

_ “Yes, my love?” _

_ “Would you kill for me again?” _

_ You pulled away slightly and stared at him, “Yes, I would” _

_ “I would lie for you, sweet one. I’d die for you. Kill for you. Anything to protect you and our son, I know you would do the same” _

_ “Yes I would, my love. You know I would”  _

_ He smirked and kissed your forehead. “Good, you can be limitless and fearless if you follow me. Remember we are the lions in a world of lambs”. _

 

Tuesday morning you and your husband woke up early to get ready. You were nervous, very nervous. Hannibal helped you pick out what you were going to wear like he usually did. Your normal routine like any other day except this time you will go to the courthouse and face Will Graham one more time before you completely closed that chapter in your life and start a new one in Lithuania. Over the years Hannibal hardly spoke of home or his past with anyone but you, you knew everything about him just like he knew everything about you. He often spoke about Mischa, his baby sister and the pain he endured when thinking about home. Your husband claimed he could never return to Lithuania because of all the horrible memories that would come back to him from time to time.

It wasn’t your idea to go back there but your darling husband’s. He said it was time to go home and raise your son and other future children in Castle Lecter. It shocked you at first when he told you about this, you assumed Lithuania was the last place your husband would want to go to to raise your growing family after all the grief he still suffered. It was an out of the blue type of thing; after he disposed of Beverly Katz Hannibal came home and announced you were to move back home soon. At first you were confused because you thought he was referring to just you  but then he spoke again and talked about Castle Lecter and how he was ready to go home with you and baby Nikolaj. Ready to retire and fully enjoy life as a father and husband in Castle Lecter.

Why Lithuania of all places? You didn’t want to ask, you agreed and nodded when he said he still had a few things to do before you two could run to Europe.

Was it really running if you had a lifetime to hide? Or was it just starting over? 

According to Jack, the courtroom wasn’t really packed but it definitely wasn’t empty either. You were to sit outside with your husband until they called him first and then you. Your insides were twisting most painfully. Hannibal held you thankfully, comforting you in this. A guard came out of the courtroom and motioned your husband to follow him. He kissed you and then followed the man inside. You were all alone. 

To see Hannibal again was to see the Devil in the flesh, Will’s blood boiled when he saw his rival sit in the witness box. A man brought a Bible and Hannibal set his hand on top of it raising the other. Will was terribly disappointed Hannibal didn’t catch fire when he touched the holy scripture. 

“I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth” Hannibal’s voice confident something Will hated. The man took the Bible away and Han sat down on the podium. 

“Who are you to Mr. Graham, Doctor Lecter?” The Woman in a red suit asks him. 

“I am his psychiatrist” Han answered without missing a beat. 

“And what have you observed during your sessions with Mr. Graham?” 

Hannibal locked eyes with Will’s rage filled ones, “He has textbook signs of a psychopath. A dangerous one. He claims to be on the edge of Aspergers but he doesn’t want to be professionally diagnosed” 

Will’s lawyer stood up to interrupt him, “But you yourself have diagnosed him as a psychopath?”

“Oh yes. Especially after he kidnapped my wife and unborn child”

The jury whispered among themselves calling Will a danger to society and the Judge slammed his hammer down to shut them up.

“He kidnapped my wife to live out his fantasy” Hannibal continued “He is obsessed with my sweet one” 

“I was protecting her from you” Will shot back. 

The Red woman took out a piece of paper from her briefcase, “You told our detectives you were protecting Mrs. Lecter from her husband because you believed Doctor Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper, an accusation proven wrong” 

“If I may interrupt again Your Honor” Will’s lawyer stood up once more, “but my client just wanted to protect Mrs. Lecter. He did not sexually touch her, abuse her or hit her during her confinement”

“He kidnapped a  _ pregnant  _ woman When he had just killed another one in Virginia!” The red woman hissed and the jury began to murmur again. “They found his victim with her fetus cut out of her body. Imagine how Mrs. Lecter felt locked in the same house as this monster!” 

“I think we need to hear it from her mouth instead of yours don’t you think?” His lawyer hissed back. 

The judge slammed his hammer again, “I agree, bring in Mrs. Lecter” 

The guard motioned Hannibal to take his place with the audience. There was an empty spot exactly right behind Will.

The doors opened and everyone watched you walk into the courtroom with confidence and such sexy manner. In reality you were close to an anxiety attack but you held your head high and your body straight. The statement paper felt heavy in your fingers. You avoided eye contact with Will and the brought out the Bible again, the same guard helped you up the steps and you made sure to move sensually as you did so. You knew Will was watching. 

_ Make him more angry than he already is. Remind him who you belong to. _

Your fresh manicured hands laid on top of the Bible, raised your other hand and turned to Will. “I promised to tell the truth and nothing but the truth”. Empty words. You sat down and now it was your turn to speak. 

“Mrs. Lecter, Who are you to Mr. Graham?” The red woman said in a sweet voice as if speaking to a small child. 

“We started off as friends but it became apparent really quickly that he wanted to be more than that” 

“Did He Ever touch you? Kiss you?” she asked. 

“He kissed me. I kissed him because I wanted to gain his trust to escape. He grew violent one time because I kept avoiding him.” 

_ ‘Tell them the truth Y/n!’  _ Will wanted to yell at you so bad. 

“After you escaped, what happened?” 

You heaved a heavy sigh and closed your eyes, “I walked away from the cabin. I think I was a few hours away from it when Will found me again. I was heavily pregnant and I couldn’t run. I thought I was going to die”

“When he found you again what did he do?” 

“He wanted to drug me again just like he did when he broke into my home. He wanted to take me back to the cabin and kill me” 

“That’s not true Y/n and you know it!” Will finally shouted at you. You did not flinch. “Hannibal is putting things inside your head!”

“Quiet Mr. Graham!” The judge called out slamming his hammer repeatedly. “Please, continue Mrs. Lecter”

“I was scared I was going to be his next victim. I was his ticket for vengeance against my husband. Will Graham wanted me all for himself and while incarcerated he sent someone out to kill my husband and son” 

The audience gasped and shook their heads.

“My husband still has the scars on his wrists to prove it. Will Graham’s murders did not stop not even behind bars. He murdered all those people, all those poor innocent women and their babies and then he wanted to kill me too”

Yep. This was definitely Hannibal’s doing. Wow did he have such a good grip on you. He was never letting you go no matter what you did.

“Mr. Graham showed me how dangerous he can be when he broke into my home to kidnap me. He went around my house checking every room like a predator. He threatened to kill me if I didn’t open my bedroom door” Tears spilled down your cheeks and you finally looked up to the audience. “I was still pregnant with my son. My baby boy wouldn’t be here today if I had not escaped”

“Thank you, Mrs. Lecter” the judge said and Han came around to help you out of the courtroom. His arm around you protectively, whisking you away like he always did from these sort of situations. 

You both waited outside when Jack came out looking exhausted and irritated. “Doctor Lecter. Mrs. Lecter, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay thank you” you scooted closer to Hannibal. 

“I have bad news Doctor” Jack sighed “the judge thinks we don’t have enough evidence and Mrs. Lecter is over exaggerating.

“What? My wife’s trauma is not over exaggerated. What are they thinking? How dare they accuse her of this!”

Jack shrugged. “They want more proof. After every single piece of evidence he still doesn’t believe us. They’re not counting this as a trial. Not until we have more evidence” 

 

The white sheets moved along with the two entangled bodies, every now and then a moan would escape their lips. The headboard knocked against the wall at a fast pace, hard and fast like your husband’s thrusts. His cock filling you up, stretching you. 

You took him so well. Moaning against his ear, running your nails down his back making him hiss and bite your neck. Your cheeks red and hot from being turned on. Every moan you let out turned him on even more, you tightness urged him to fuck you harder, his length rubbed against your clit igniting the bundle of sensitive nerves. It didn’t take long for you to cum all over his cock, he followed after spilling his milky seed within you.

Afterwards, your loins ached but it was a good ache. You were both satisfied. Your head laid against his bare chest, you ran your fingers over the curls of his chest. Hannibal kept kissing your head and feeling your soft skin. He loved the feeling of your bare flesh against his especially after a good session of love making. He also loved seeing his marks on your neck especially the big purple bruise below your jaw. You were exhausted, your eyes kept opening and closing. So adorable.

The judge popped into his head again. How  _ dare  _ he not believe you? Even if it was a lie Hannibal was proud of your little act. Yet you didn’t know his real plan. If Will wasn’t going to jail for life then Hannibal had to improvise. 

“Sweet one,” Han said shaking you.

“Mm?”

“I need you to help me with something”

You had a bad feeling of what he wanted you to do.

  
  


Judge Davies closed his briefcase and took a big gulp of air. It was almost midnight and he was just going home after a difficult case with the Chesapeake Ripper. Everyone else in the courthouse went home early with terrible excuses. It was just him. 

Or so he thought. 

He locked his office and turned off every light as he went. At the last light before he could touch the switch, Judge Davies noticed movement in the shadows. He squints at the figures and looks surprised.

“Oh. It’s you two. What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here! Go on! Go home!” but they kept moving oh so slowly, their shoes making loud sinister echos. 

“What are you doing with that!” Judge Davies turned to run when something sharp stabbed him in the back and he fell to the floor paralyzed. 

 

There was no more trials for William Graham. Not after they found Judge Davies dead and mutilated in the courtroom. They say they found him hanging from the ceiling, he was holding on to a balance with his tongue on one side and his brain in the other, his heart ripped off his chest and a blindfold covering his eyes. This was the work of the Chesapeake Ripper and it was enough to set Will free. No one knew where the heart went but you did. 

After all you ate it for dinner.


	20. Welcome Home

**3 years ago**

_ Hannibal poured an equal amount of whiskey in two glasses and put the bottle of expensive liquor back in the cabinet of his office. You were by the big window in front of where you and Hannibal normally had your sessions. Tonight there was very little to talk about, just your day and how you were eager to graduate except this time you weren’t his patient. No that changed a few nights ago when you confessed your feelings for him; it started out like this, a normal sessions turned Hannibal pouring you a drink and then after one glass of whiskey you told him you had a major crush on him. Stupid little girl you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into. Surprisingly he felt the same way. Such a big surprise considering the man was far older than you. Nonetheless you were beyond flattered. You got the man you always wanted. _

_ He handed you the glass and you gladly took it from him. He shouldn’t be doing this. You were still underage to drink but Hannibal didn’t care did he? Of course he didn’t otherwise he wouldn’t be doing this. Hannibal Lecter did what he wanted whenever he wanted that’s just how it went with him. _

_ “To us” he said raising his glass slightly. _

_ You blushed and raised yours too, too shy to look him in the eye, then said “To us” then took a sip. The liquid burned your throat. You were still new at this and your eyes watered a bit. _

_ “Sweet one” Han said taking your hand “if you had to choose between me and the life you have now with your foster mother, who would you choose?”  _

_ Now that you were an adult, your social worker had sat down with you, Hannibal and your foster mother Mrs. Jones to inform you that now because you were old enough you will no longer be seeing Doctor Lecter. You grew worried you were never going to see the man you loved. The only man who understood you.  _

_ “You” you said moving closer to him “I choose you. A thousand times you”. You meant it. Hannibal was your love. _

_ “Move in with me” he answered _

_ “What?” you were baffled. You didn’t expect for Hannibal to say such things, it was too quick. “Are you sure? I don’t have a job to help with the bills” _

_ “That doesn’t matter” Hannibal pressed his forehead against yours “I will take care of you. I will take care of us” _

_ He kissed you then. This wasn’t the first time you kissed but it was as sweet as the first time.  _

_ A week later you left your foster home in the middle of the night while the old woman slept. All of your things were gone, it’s okay she was beginning to show signs of Alzheimer’s anyway. By the time she remembered you existed you had already settled into Hannibal’s house. Mrs. Jones was angry when she found out and called your case worker but because of your age you were already out of the system. She fought back saying you were being brainwashed by your psychiatrist, that she didn’t trust him, he had the eyes of the devil  Devil.  _

_ Your social worker went to Hannibal’s house to see what the fuss was about. Over the time you had settled in Hannibal built a nursery in the backyard for your plants. You weren’t much of a gardener in those days but you owned a few small plants, Hannibal bought you more as the days went by and soon you had your own little jungle. And you loved it, it made you feel like you were somewhere else, it was your comfort zone when you couldn’t sleep at night or when you were having “one of those days”. So when your social worker showed up at your doorstep you panicked but then you grew angry and defensive. You didn’t want to leave. This was your home now, you told her, Hannibal would take care of you, protect you, love you. You were a woman now and didn’t need the watchful eyes of your guardians or  annoying social workers. Hannibal calmed you down and spoke to the woman for you and after much convincing, she left and never came back. Not long after, you heard from Hannibal that Mrs. Jones was placed in a nursing home never to be heard from again. _

_ You were relieved. No one was separating you from Hannibal ever again. You will scream, cry, fight back do whatever you needed to do to come back to his arms. _

 

**_Now_ **

Baby Nikolaj kicked excitedly and his arms reached for the toy monkey hanging on the colorful musical playmat. His toothless smile made your heart burst with joy. Hannibal shook your son’s rattle and he turned his attention to his father, his smile growing wider and tried to reach for his face. You were in Nikki’s nursery playing with him, he was already two months old and in a few weeks time Hannibal would reluctantly go back to work. Which meant he had to resume his sessions with Will. Now that he was free you didn’t know what to think, hasn’t stopped by or tried to contact you. For some reason you were expecting him too.

Hannibal booped your son’s nose and he cooed and kicked his legs. You studied your husband’s face, he looked so relaxed and content whenever he was home with you and your son. Even his clothes were relaxed. No suits today. 

“He is so beautiful. Like his father” you said kissed Nikolaj’s forehead. Hannibal’s eyes went to you and he smiled.    
“You are mistaken sweet one,” he put his hand on your cheek “he is as beautiful as his mama”

You opened your mouth to protest when the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted you. “I wonder who it could be”, you told Hannibal to stay with Nikki while you went to inspect. You fixed your hair to look more presentable and looked into the peephole. It was Will.

You stepped away from the door, surprised. Your prayers were answered. He rang the doorbell again and you opened it.

“Hey, nice to see you again” he had cut his hair, his curls were gone and it was brushed neatly. His suit looked expensive but not as expensive as your husband’s. He looked more handsome and sophisticated. Clean.

“It’s nice to see you too, I guess” you answered. Was it nice to see him again?   
“May I come in?”

You glanced at the nursery door. You could hear Hannibal having a “conversation” with your son, “Are you going to grow big and strong like your papa? I know you will my sweet boy, my beautiful boy”.

You stepped aside and Will came in giving you a small thanks. You closed the door and stared at him waiting. He checked out the pictures hanging on the wall and stopped at your graduation picture. Your white cap and gown contrasted your beauty, honor cords hung around your neck, the color of your gown signified you were your high school’s valedictorian and you were holding a bouquet of red, white and lavender roses. Love, Innocence and Purity, a reminder he loved you. Such a Hannibal thing to do to buy you roses knowing what the colors meant. 

“You look very pretty here. Very young” Will took the picture off the wall to study it. He didn’t have to ask but he knew Hannibal had to be somewhere behind the photographer or he was the one taking the picture. If only you hadn’t met Hannibal…

“Thank you. I was so relieved to finish high school that day. I was finally able to breathe” You looked back at the nursery and said, “I’ll let Han know you’re here” but before your foot touched the stairs Hannibal came out with your son in his arms. 

“Sweet one, who is it?”

“It’s Will, love. He stopped by for a visit” Truthfully, you didn’t know why he was there and you were nervous to think about it. Hannibal came down the stairs with your son in his arms his eyes fixed on Will. 

“Hello Doctor Lecter” Will said monotonously. 

“Hello Will, what brings you here today?” 

He exhaled loudly, “I was wondering if I could speak to you wife in private” 

You could feel your blood run cold. You hesitated to answer. 

“Of course” your husband said “I will give you the office to talk if you wish”

“No”

Both you and Han stared at him, Will was unfazed and kept his gaze firm. “I would like to take your wife somewhere private”

You were sure Hannibal was going to say no after all that’s happened but there was nothing to hide anymore not when you knew the truth even so what else could your husband be hiding that you didn’t know?

To you and Will’s shocking surprise Hannibal said, “Of course you may go somewhere private. Where will you be going?”

Will, still stunned by your husband’s answer, “I’ll be taking her to a restaurant if that’s okay with you Doctor Lecter”

Once again your husband said it was okay. You dismissed yourself to go get ready not knowing what to wear, you couldn’t go out in your nightgown and slippers so you had to make yourself look presentable at least. You rummaged through your closet looking for something to wear. This would be the second time Will invites you to talk the last he did he bought you coffee and you walked around the FBI campus getting to know each other. You were nervous. You heard the door to your son’s nursery open and then closed indicating Hannibal went in to put baby Nikki down for a nap, you tried to calm your nerves. You couldn’t back down now yet you worried about your son. It’s alright your husband was the best father in the world and there was freshly pumped breastmilk in the fridge hopefully you weren’t gone long. The door to your bedroom opened and you heard it click then Hannibal’s footsteps grew closer to your closet but you were to busy looking through your clothes to even acknowledge him. He would be impatient and you had a feeling of what he wanted to do before you left.

“How are you okay with this love?” you said pulling out a white dress.

“There’s nothing left to hide, sweet one” he whispered walking closer to you “I have no more secrets. You know all of them” 

You bent down to pick up a fallen hanger and bumped into Hannibal’s hard chest when you went back up. He took the opportunity to pull you close, one hand around your waist and the other around your neck, his thumb turning your face the opposite of his so his lips were on your ear. You felt shivers raise goosebumps on your skin and you could feel the familiar pleasure tingling your pussy. 

“I need you to keep it a secret, sweet one” he whispered into your ear “keep it a secret and be a good girl” his other hand left your waist and went to your thigh, sliding his warm hand up your cold skin. You held your breath and your hands went to his head your fingers curling into his hair.

“I promise I’ll be a good girl” you said with a breathy moan.

His hand dipped inside your panties, a finger dipped inside you his palm rubbing against your clit. “You will be keep my secrets?”

“Yes I will I promise” you felt the bundle of nerves ignite and you rubbed against his hand wanting to feel more.

“Give me another son, sweet one” he said. You were so lost in your pleasure you didn’t quite hear what he said.

“I want to see my seed stick to your thighs. I want my seed to quicken, give me another son” Both of his hands went to the neckline of your gown and ripped it open exposing your breasts, you weren’t leaving anytime soon. In fact you were never leaving. You were his and he was yours, you needed him especially now that you had a baby and you were going to need him more if he got you pregnant again. Such a great idea.

 

Will had a surprise waiting for you in the trunk of his car but he waited until you were far enough from your home to stop at a gas station to show you what he got for you. He parked in pump eight and opened the trunk revealing two large shopping bags. You peaked inside the bag excitedly, inside were new clothes his style of course.

“All for you” he said smiling and you threw your arms around him. 

“Thank you Will. You are too kind” You didn’t know if Hannibal would even allow you to wear such clothes but you could when he returned to work.

“Why don’t you put them on? I want you to be comfortable today” You looked at the gas station. Two men were walking around the store. One was looking at beer and the other at snacks, the cashier wasn’t paying much attention. You didn’t feel safe to be honest. 

Will noticed your discomfort, “Don’t worry. You can change in the car let me just park the car in the shadows”

He did and you changed into the clothes he bought you. It was pure comfort. High waisted ripped jeans, a band t-shirt that was a bit loose, white shoes with the logo of a star on the side along with the word “Converse”, and a Harvard sweatshirt. You put it all on tying a knot on the shirt so it would fit you properly. When you were done you looked any normal college student out there. A normal woman ready to go out with a friend the only thing that stood out was the expensive diamond wedding ring on your finger. 

You went to a Japanese restaurant where you could cook meat and ramen at your table and you could order sushi as well. While your food cooked and waited for your sushi, you and Will talked. He noticed you looked more relaxed whenever you were with him you even sat cross legged in your side of the booth and giggled like a school girl at one of his stupid stories. You tried soda for the first time in your life. A drink call Dr. Pepper. You ended up liking it and slurped it all before your food could finish cooking. 

You began to relax more when you realized Will wasn’t going to do anything to hurt you. He was still the sweet boy you met. When you left to go to the restroom, the waitress came back with a refill for you, Will looked around the restaurant to see if anyone was watching. The cooks were busy, the hostess were too, families and couples were busy eating. He took his chance to slip a little crushed pill into your drink mixing it, he watched the fizzy drink bubble with a look of satisfaction. You came back all smiles and happy.

Will raised his drink and said, “To new beginnings”

You raised yours too, “To new beginnings” and clinked your glasses together then took long drought of your soda.

He smiled. It was crazy how nowadays you didn’t need a prescription for “back up” birth control. You could just go to a pharmacy and look for the over the counter birth control. There were so many brands it was hard for Will to choose and he had to read over the side effects to see which one was the best for you. What a great way to enjoy his freedom.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Son of the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry I've been gone for so long! Don't worry I'm not abandoning this story.

Mason Verger spoke before his sister could even open her mouth. 

“I didn’t know Doctor Hannibal Lecter had a baby” His feet were propped up on his desk and a newspaper in his lap. Mason was too excited about the news. 

“He’s married, Mason, “Margot answered “the baby is about to be three months old I believe”

“The baby is a he, sweet Margooot” he corrected setting down the newspaper. An article about you was written detailing every single piece of your life since you reappeared in the courtroom. They were talking about your wedding and how private the affair had been and then they talked about your pregnancy and the birth of your son. A picture of you and Hanibal was on the cover; you two were on a nice stroll in the park with your son, unaware of the camera or the paparazzi taking the picture.

Margot looked longingly at the photograph. You looked so happy with a baby in your arms and the man you loved by your side. She wished for the same thing all except the husband. She wanted to feel life grow within her.

“She’s so young” Margot touched the newspaper “she should be in college. Only a child.”

Mason guffawed, his laugh echoed through the entire office and slapped his knee. “Margot, Margot, Margot. Y/n is no child at all. She has spread her pretty legs and let the doctor fill her up. It’s not going to be the first one I’ll tell you that” 

Margot rolled her eyes, “What do you want Mason?”

Mason traced your face with his pen. “I want a baby. Not just any baby. I want Mrs. Lecter’s pretty lady parts”

His sister’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. “She’s a child, Mason” she repeated.

Mason let out a chortled. His giggling turned to madness and shoulders shook up and down. He circled your face in black ink and crossed out your son and husband. 

“A child raising a child. Those lady parts are still brand new and by the looks of Doctor Lecter he seems pretty happy go lucky using them”

Margot backed away from his desk, mortified. “He’s the only man she’s been with”

“Exactly!” Mason stood and went to help himself to a martini. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and opened it to where he kept his sister’s dried tears. “That pretty kitty between her legs is useful to me, you know why?”

She shook her head yet Margot was afraid of his answer. 

“I want a baby. A little baby Verger” Mason dipped the olives into the vodka and took a long drought. He let out a satisfied sighed. “My own viable sperm but I don’t want just any woman. I want Y/n” 

Margot grew scared for you. She knew her brother all too well of what he would do you after he got what he wanted. She’s seen it in another girl but this one failed to give him a son instead giving him a daughter. Both mother and child were fed to Mason’s prized pigs. 

“Why her? Why not some other poor soul?”

Her brother kissed her cheek and squeezed it. “Because she’s so submissive, obedient and young and there’s you” he motioned her entire body with his free hand. “You’re no longer as young as you were. It’s going to take longer for you to get pregnant and you’re so rebellious towards me”

Margot wouldn’t listen to any of this anymore. She stomped out of his office and went to her room to search for her cellphone and booked an appointment to see Doctor Hannibal the first chance she got. 

  
  
  


“Are you sure you will be alright alone, sweet one?” Hannibal closed his briefcase and looked at you with concern. 

You smiled at your husband, bouncing baby Nikolaj in your arms. “We’ll be fine love. I’ll call you if anything happens”

Your husband kissed you then kissed the top of your son’s head. Nikki began to whine and kicked his legs flailing his arms.

“Oh no sweet boy I’ll be back soon, papa is just going to work” Hannibal kissed his forehead and kissed you again. “Wait for me, sweet one. I love you” 

“I love you more” 

Hannibal put on his coat and you and your son watched him climb into his car and drive off. It would be your first day as a stay at home mother. You fed him, rocked him to sleep and went upstairs to his nursery. As you were setting him down you noticed a strange mark on his wrist, it wasn’t really noticeable to the naked eye but in the sunlight you see the shine of the brand. 

_ Brand.  _

You raised his little fist to study it. The mark was an upside down triangle with two lines curling like horns, an isosceles triangle was drawn inside the larger one with two lines poking out of the bigger one and a small V adorned the bottom of the horns. A sudden chill rose goosebumps to your skin. You couldn’t ignore the signs, to be fair, you knew it deep in your heart. Your son. Your beautiful baby boy that looked exactly like his father, was born evil. 

You recalled the day he was born. How the house seemed to be alive with the pictures on the wall vibrating, how the TV in the living room turned on by itself even after you unplugged it from the wall or how you could hear the screams of the damned from the basement. Let’s face it your entire pregnancy wasn’t normal! Such a strange pregnancy. The meat, the black fluid, fetal movements when he was the size of a kidney bean. You blinked and the mark was gone. His little wrist back to normal. Were you hallucinating? Yes, that might be the case. Your Nikki was a normal baby. Your little angel. You were going crazy. 

You shut his blinds and left him to rest while you went about your day doing your wifely duties. Somewhere in the back of your mind, your gut, and even in your soul  you knew the truth. Deny it all you want and you can lie to whoever you want but you knew your son wasn’t a normal child. 

He was the son of Hannibal Lecter. 

  
  


Hannibal closed the door behind his last patient and sighed. He would have two hours for himself and check up on you. He wanted to see how you and your son were doing that and he missed you terribly. Hannibal wanted to bring Nikolaj to work today but since your son still required breast milk, he couldn’t be away from you for very long. Once he was weaned maybe then he could be brought to his father’s work. Hannibal picked up his cell phone and pressed the call button next to your house number, he was eager to hear your voice and your son’s gentle coo’s. It took you awhile for you to answer, not normal for you.

“Hello?” your voice sounded off. There was something wrong.

“Hello sweet one, how’s everything back home?”

You sighed, hesitating for a moment. Hannibal knew you too well to know when something was wrong. “Everything is fine but there is a question I have to ask”

“Of course, what is it? You want a new fur coat don’t you?” He was joking to brighten you somber mood but you weren’t laughing.

“Do you mind if I speak to the Priest or a bishop? I have a few questions to ask them”

This also caught him off guard. “For what reason, sweet one? It’s too early to baptize our baby, we’ve talked about this” 

“I know but I want to ask him a few questions about a different thing. Please? It’s urgent that I do”

After much convincing, he gave you the Church’s and bishop’s number and said your goodbyes. Strange, very strange that you didn’t want to talk about what you were going to say to them. He hoped you didn’t confess his sins to them otherwise you had a little surprise waiting for you.

  
  


You sighed and rubbed your temples. You really didn’t want to believe this but after everything that has happened there was really no avoiding it/ You wanted to speak to the priest about this or the bishop, maybe they could even send someone from the Vatican to come in and help you.

You stared at the two phone numbers. It was now or never. 

“Hello?” 

“Father Giordano, how are you? This is Y/n Lecter”

The priest let out a baffled choke, “Mrs. Lecter? Is that truly you? Where have you been, child! You and your husband haven’t been coming to Mass!”

Before you got pregnant, you used to go to Mass every Sunday but stopped. You just couldn’t understand why and Hannibal never made you go. You now understood why.

“My apologies, Father but I recently had a baby boy and don’t have much time to go now”

“Congratulations, child! Are you calling because you want to baptize him?”

You closed your eyes, dreading what was going to come out of your mouth. “That’s the thing Father. I have a few things I want to talk about. There have been many unholy things happening in my home.”

You told him everything from start to finish. You left out the murders and eating human meat but everything else came out/ When you were done, Father Giordano was silent. Your heart was beating so fast you thought it was going to explode. He had to believe you. He was a  _ priest  _ for fucks sake! 

“I think this is a job for the Vatican, Mrs. Lecter” He finally spoke.

“Why is that?”

“This is beyond my reach, I have never heard of such a case but I do know what you are talking about. I’ve read about when I was still training. The Vatican might be able to fully answer your questions”

Before you could even open your mouth to say something else, high pitch static noise rang through the phone, piercing your ears. You let out a cry and threw the phone on the counter, your ear hurt like a bitch. You could hear Father Giordano calling your name but his voice was breaking then you heard another voice. A female voice. The static was gone and you could hear her sinister voice.

_ Ring around the rosy _

_ Pocket full of posies  _

_ Ashes ashes, we all fall down  _

The color drained from your face. You recognized that voice. You haven’t heard it in oh so many years but nonetheless you knew who it belonged to.

Your mother.

But how?

“ _ You can check out anytime you’d like but you can never leave”  _

You didn’t know what to do in that moment, fear rooted you to the floor like little thorns wrapping around your legs piercing through your skin. Too painful to move. Too scared to move. The basement’s door creaked eerily sending more shivers down your spine and you were met with complete abyss at first then you realized two red eyes were staring right back at you. The screams of Hell echoed behind the demon. Or Satan himself. Your flight instincts took over and you ran to the kitchen door as the demon let out a terrifying growl, you didn’t even put your hand on the hand when a hot claw grasped your leg yanking you down to the floor. You hit your head pretty hard but you didn’t have time to react, the Devil was dragging you into the darkness. You tried to grasp whatever you could; the stools, the wall and your nails left white traces, you tried kicking your legs at whatever was dragging you but it was far too strong. You could feel its hot claws burn your skin. The kitchen lights turned on and off flickering rapidly, the radio you had in the corner with the spices came to life, a more sinister version of Ring Around the Rosie came on once again it was your mother singing it. Your screams, the screams of the damned and the lullaby was enough to send shivers down anyone’s spine. More hands grasped your legs, you kicked and squirmed but to no avail, they dragged you into the dark with them.

They were waiting for you.

  
  


_ You were giving birth again but you weren’t in a hospital with nurses and a doctor. You seemed to be in some sort of house made out of clay and at the foot of your bed helping you during your labor were four women all of them silent. Their clothes weren’t of this time in fact they were wearing the same dresses as those in religious paintings you’ve seen in art galleries and you wore the same thing. The contractions were close now and sweat clung to your dress, someone was holding your hand too and you looked over to see Hannibal by your side, he was stroking your hair not saying anything at all. You turned away as another contraction coursed through your body arching your back and screaming. The child moved within you, his legs and hands scratched the walls of your uterus fighting his way out. When you opened your eyes you were met with several glowing golden eyes, their faces breaking into devilish grins, their skin dark as coal and bat like wings outstretched. They were watching you. You screamed and glanced back at Hannibal, to your great fears he was no longer there; the Devil was and looking closer he resembled your husband. No. _

_ He  _ **_was_ ** _ your husband. _

_ You let out a blood curdling scream _ ,  _ you started to hit your stomach and pulling it down with your fists. You knew what you were giving birth to and the demons launched at you all at once scratching you, biting you, hitting you and pulling your hair and you tried to fight them all off yet they were stronger than you. A large dark claw pulled you into the straw bed, past the dirt and soil and into the nothingness and soon you were only floating in only darkness. No light or noise, just you. _

_ “You would never hurt your child, would you Y/n?” a male voice said. You knew who it was, not your husband but someone else. Someone that stands between man and God. _

_ “Think about it; he is your son, Your sweet baby boy. He is your child” _

_ “My son…” you repeated dumbfounded “my baby boy” _

_ “He can do no wrong in your eyes. Not even what he truly is. He is your son regardless.” _

_ He was right, he may be the Antichrist but Nikki was your son. Your own little angel. You carried him inside you for nine months, you will carry him for two years in your arms and in your heart forever. He loved you.  _

_ “And I love him” you said.  _

_ You started floating away then and far away you could see a beautiful white light, you reached for it, you swore you could hear Heaven’s choir sing for you. It blinded you momentarily and engulfed in to its warmth.  _

 

“Y/n? Y/n can you hear me?”

 

Was that Will?

 

“Y/n?” It was him! Sweet Will…

You fluttered your eyes open, the bright light of your kitchen hurting your sight for a moment before your eyes were able to adjust. Will helped you sit up, your entire body ached and felt bruised. His beautiful blue eyes were full of concern.

“What happened?” you said looking around the kitchen. You were in front of the closed basement door, just inches away.

“I was about to ask you the same question” he let out a dry chuckle. You caught your reflection on the silver of the fridge; both eyes were purple, there was a cut on your eyebrow, lower lip bruised and red, two handprints marked your neck like they were choking you, your back felt hot and the words ‘You’re not leaving’ were carved into your forearm. You took a beating. Either from the damned souls or demons in that one dream you had. You winced at the pain in your back. “Will, can you check what's on my back please? It hurts”

He raised your dress slowly as to not hurt you any further and what he saw made him almost recoil in fear. Three deep long claw scratches oozed with blood and on your shoulder was a mark. A brand. The numbers 666.

 

The number of the beast.


	22. Tensions Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I’m back

As if being beaten up by demons was humiliating enough, the next day you had your annual tea party and couldn’t cancel.

 It was rude and you had to cancel when your baby and husband were kidnapped, you couldn’t do it again. Luckily, you were a master at makeup. Still you couldn’t wear your usual revealing dresses thanks to the scratches and mark, and had to wear something more suitable for the occasion. Hannibal had been horrified by what happened but you didn’t tell him that your precious baby boy was the seed of all evil, could you? No you couldn’t. So you did what the wife of Hannibal Lecter would do; you took out your makeup and began to work the very next day. You got up early and prepared the tea sandwiches, savories, scones and other sweets. You took out your finest tea set and polished it to perfection, the trays were set with the food and out in your elegant sitting room. 

This tea party was going to be different. You were ready to show off your son to your  _ friends  _ and prepared yourself for advice you didn’t ask for. 

Around noon they started to show up and soon your house was filled with the smell of very expensive old lady perfume and swoons over your house, you and your son. All the ladies fawned over how much he looked like Hanni. 

“What an angel, Lady Lecter!” Helena, a woman in her forties wearing a ridiculously tight dress, said. “Nikolaj is the spitting image of the Doctor!”

“When will you baptize him? I sure hope soon, Lady Lecter did you hear of all the incidents in the Vatican?” Beatrice, a woman married to a plastic surgeon, added. 

You stopped sipping your tea and looked up from your cup. “What...incidents?” 

“Oh surely you’ve heard, my dear” Angelina said, in a lower tone she added, “the Sistine Chapel caught fire!”

They all gasped and put their hands on their chest dramatically. Except for you. You blinked at her as your stomach dropped. 

“Oh how awful! Did it burn down the entire ceiling?!” 

Angelina waved them all away, “The strange thing is only the part where God and Adam are touching was burnt beyond repair! Why the poor Pope nearly had a heart attack!” 

It took everything you had to not hang your head. You nibbled on a blueberry scone with jam.

“That’s not all!” Clementine exclaimed “Several golden crucifix caught fire and melted! Can you believe it? It takes so long to burn gold yet these melted like butter”

“A painting of the Virgin Mary has  _ blood  _ running from her eyes!” 

“Well I heard two bishops were strangled with their own rosaries in their sleep!”

“That’s not all. The pope himself has been having nightmares about the End of Times, the poor man has not slept!” Clementine sipped her tea then took a large bite of a sandwich. 

You couldn’t even taste your own tea anymore or the blueberry preserve on your scone. The women kept chattering about the latest news of the End of Times, natural disasters, violence, supernatural chaos. You pretended to be picking up dirty plates and placing more food on the trays. Nikki started to fuss and you immediately dropped what you were doing, placing him against your chest. He kicked his feet and moved his arms, his little face scrunched up in annoyance. His hands reached for your face. 

Angelina giggled, “Oh my! Don’t worry Lady Lecter, I know a good nanny agency so she can help you with the baby” 

Nikolaj grasped your cheek, you grimaced at his tiny nails as they scratched you. You let out a hiss of pain from the bruises and turned to put your son back in his pram when you heard gasps from the ladies. You looked back at the confused, they look horrified and their eyes went back to one another. 

“Lady Lecter?” Clementine’s voice shook, “What happened to your face?” 

  
  


Alana came into Jack’s office to find him on his cellphone, a look of concern on his face. She wondered what else could have happened. She couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying only the look on Jack’s face, Alana could see he was frustrated. 

“Alright, thank you” Jack hung up and sighed rubbing his face with both hands.

“Who was that?” Alana pointed her chin at his phone. 

“My good friend at the police station. He says they received a very concerning report from one of Mrs. Lecter’s friends”

Alana frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“She says Y/n could be a victim of domestic violence” Jack hung his head, “She has proof”

Alana couldn’t believe it. You two looked so happy and in love, how could Hannibal put his hands on you?

“We need to see her for ourselves, Jack. We can’t prove anything unless we see and talk to her”

He nodded. “I know. She’s already here and Hannibal is under arrest” 

Alana bolted out of the office running all the way to the interrogation room, Jack ran after her calling her name. She burst into the room startling the two officers in there. Alana observed you from the two way mirror you were crying so hard. Mascara and eyeshadow ran down your cheeks, a grey security on your shoulders and your baby or Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. You look so disheveled Alana was shocked. Not even after the birth of your soon did you look so unkempt. 

“Where is my baby?!” You cried, you were shaking gripping the blanket around you. 

The FBI officer in front of you was calm and collected holding a notepad. His companion, a female, was wiping away the makeup from your face and another man was taking pictures. Alana could now see the horrible bruises on your face. There was no way Hannibal Lecter did that to you. 

“Please tell me where is my baby” you cried harder. 

“You Can see your baby after you tell us what happened to your face, Mrs. Lecter” the officer answered still calmly, “did your husband do this to you?”

“No!” You said quickly, “he would never do this to me! Will Graham could tell you what happened. He was  _ there _ !” 

Alana turned to Jack, “Where’s Will?” 

“He’s in the next room with the baby watching Hannibal but Alana-“ she ignored him, running again past the other two officers. 

Will was struggling with an angry crying baby when Alana came in. He looked worn out and impatient. Your son wanted mama and daddy. Mostly Hannibal. 

“What are you doing here?” Will snapped. 

Alana tried to take away your son from his arms, “I came because you have an innocent man in handcuffs. This baby needs his mother” 

Will hugged Nikolaj tighter. “Fuck off Bloom. This baby isn’t going anywhere” 

She gave him a look that clearly showed how pissed off she got and tried to wrestle the baby out of him. Will fought back, Nikolaj cried harder kicking and tugging Alana’s hair. The lights flickered rapidly then a loud pop made Alana squeal and all of the lights went off leaving the entire building on blackout. Not even the backup lights would turn on. 

“What’s going on?” called out Jack “what happened?”

There was murmuring coming from the other rooms along with a few loud voices mixing with them. Nikolaj kept crying Will rocked him trying to soothe him.

“Let me take care of him, Will” Hannibal said from the interrogation room, “he needs his parents”

Through the darkness Will could see Alana shooting him daggers. Nikolaj’s cries were to starting to annoy him. Should he get you instead? Alana was the one who made the choice for him. She walked into the interrogation room and gave the order to free you both. While she went to get you, Hannibal went to get his son from Will’s grasp. He didn’t even fight back the same way he did with Alana, your son’s crying soothed as soon as he was back in his father’s arms.

“Shh it’s alright my beautiful boy. You’re safe.” Hannibal adjusted Nikki’s blankets, his eyes stayed focused on his father’s face, little legs moving inside the burrito blanket. 

You rushed in then going straight to your husband and baby. Hannibal welcomed you with one open arm. 

“Sweet one, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. What about you?” Your foreheads we’re pressed against each other, you were no longer crying or sniffling. Calm as ever around your husband like your baby. Will watched you both and he couldn’t help but feel so much jealousy swimming inside him. He fucking hated Hannibal so much. How could a killer like him have such a beautiful woman by his side? What did he have that Will didn’t? 

When your little reunion was finally over, you gave him your attention. 

“Thank you Will for watching over my Nikolaj” 

“You’re welcome” he mumbled “I don’t think he likes me very much” 

Hannibal kissed your baby’s head and lead you away into the darkness. 

Frederick Chilton had been watching everything from the interrogation room. His face clearly amused. 

“I smell Stockholm Syndrome” he said cheerful, like he discovered the solution to the problem. 

Will wasn’t in the mood. “Fuck off Chilton. I don’t even know what that is”

Frederick came to view now, his cocky grin irritating Will even further. “It’s when a victim forms a bond with his or her captor or abuser” 

This made Will’s back straighten, “So you do think there’s abuse going on?”

“I was thinking about what you said to me a few months back when you were locked up; how Hannibal controlled every aspect of Y/n’s life and tragedy followed that woman everywhere” Chilton opened his phone to his notes rereading what he had written in there. “I did my homework Will. It’s strange how Hannibal has always been there for her after every murder. After everything really. He makes sure she depends on him for everything. Including a simple trip to the grocery store”

To Will, you were naive. A little bunny rabbit with soft fur and warm eyes, your predator always hovering over you. Watching you. Waiting for one wrong move so he could kill.

_ Kill.  _

“I see all of her symptoms. Sympathetic towards him, she hates all of us. She doesn’t feel comfortable coming here let alone speaking to any professional,” Chilton continued, “That man’s love for her is toxic and I guarantee they would do anything for each other. Including murder.”

Will frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“I have proof Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper and the Copycat and I know Jack will believe me this time”

  
  
  
  



	23. The Start of the Outside World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time guys lol but I wanted to show the beginning of the end. Next chapter shit gets real between Hannibal and Reader. Y’all get into this major fight. ALSO: SKIP THIS NOTE IF YOU HAVENT SEEN ENDGAME!!!! 
> 
> “I fElt cHeAeted i tHougHt i wAs REAding A haNnibAl fAnFiC nOt An AntIChRiSt StoRy!¡!”
> 
> Bro hes a cannibal, there is no limits on what can be in the story. It boggles my mind how many stupid people there are in this world. Guess what? I feel cheated because Steve Rogers went back to the past and stayed with Peggy and because Tony Stark died lEt mE jUst EmAil DisNey AnD tHe RusSo bRos!!! SEE WhaT ThEy SaY!!!!  
> Brb kids let me go email the Russo’s!!

Hannibal had taken Jack’s advice and hired a new nanny housekeeper to help you around the house and with Nikki. Her name was Agnes and was a quiet plump woman in her mid fifties with a head full of grey hair. Apparently she came all the way from Paris France that insisted on calling you  _ Madame Lecter.  _ You were so used to being alone and now that you had Nikki, you wanted to be alone with him. Apparently, that wasn’t the case anymore.

You did your best to hide your disgruntled face when Agnes showed up early morning  after Hannibal left for work. Before he did, he put a new lock on the basement door and told her it was completely off limits at all costs. Your husband also gave you the latest iPhone as a present for being ‘a good girl’ and in case you had an emergency and couldn’t get to the house phone. With your new nanny/housekeeper, you were bored with nothing to do except paint your nails like a good wife or have a self-care day. 

You were preparing a natural hair mask recipe when your phone vibrated signaling a text message. You frowned. Hannibal would never send you messages. Electricity ran through you, instantly lifting your mood; it was Will.

**Will: hey, doing anything today?**

You brought the phone to your chest as if you were keeping a big secret and closed the bathroom door, sitting on the floor grinning like an idiot. 

**You: I have a new nanny that’s also my housekeeper so no, not really.**

Setting the phone down, you did the sign of the Cross and prayed with your entire heart that this will be a secret, one of your own, to keep. You would never cheat on Hannibal. But you did want to be friends with Will.

**Will: Great :) that means we can hangout today. I’ll come pick you up in 10 minutes.**

**You: Okay :)**

You went to your closet and found the box hidden in the back, it was where you kept the clothes Will had given you putting on jeans and a T-shirt again along with the comfortable shoes you wore for the first time. It didn’t take long to get ready all you needed to do now was let your nanny know you were going out. You found her in the nursery changing Nikki’s diaper. She looked startled to see you so dressed down and you ignored her. 

“I will be going out with an old friend in a few minutes” you said in your best bossy tone, “there is milk in the refrigerator if my son needs it and the ingredients for tonight’s dinner”

“Yes  _ Madame Lecter  _ I will take good care of Nikolaj” she answered lowering her eyes, ashamed. Your son smiled at you as you bent to kiss his forehead. 

“Be a good boy” you whispered. Your phone vibrated again and you looked out the window to see Will’s car parked in your driveway. A fuzzy feeling warmed your stomach and you did your best not to fall down the stairs from your excitement. 

Will greeted you with his usual smile and enthusiasm. 

“So where are we going?” You asked. 

“Ever been to the movies?”

You thought about it for a minute. “Um no I’ve only seen plays with Hannibal”

He grinned at you, “Good because you’re going to love this movie I’m taking you to see”

 

The movie theater he took you to was huge and beautiful, the overwhelming smell of salt and butter hit your nose before you could even set foot inside. It wasn’t packed like it was at night but there were a lot of people wanting to catch the latest movies without The crowd of late nighters coming in. Will paid for the tickets and ordered a large tub of popcorn and drink. 

You blushed. 

You were going to share apparently. The movie was a bit confusing at first but you felt excited at the same time. The more it progressed the more intrigued you were. 

It was about how a space alien that looked like the children’s show character Barney, tried to get some stones that were pretty important to him. He was going to use them to wipe out half of the universe but a man named Tony Stark, a child named Peter, a wizard, and a group of aliens fought back while a battle in Africa went on. Apparently this Steve Rogers and his other friends left Tony Stark for reasons you did not know. By the time Tony and his group were fighting the alien Thanos, you were pretty much rooting for them to win. You cried when Peter was holding on to Tony crying that he didn’t want to go. Thanos has won and did exactly what he said he was gonna do. You were still wiping away your tears when you walked out of the room. 

“Will they come back? Tony Stark seems like a smart man! Maybe he’ll figure it out?” 

Will chuckled and wiped away a fallen tear from your cheek. “We’ll just have to see in the next movie” 

“Y/n? Y/n L/n is that you??”

You both turned around to see a group of people around your age staring at you. The blonde staring at you with a grin looked familiar in fact they all did! 

“Yes, who are you?” You held on to Will’s sleeve for support. 

“I’m Tanya! Remember? I was in your AP Calculus class, I sat next to you all senior year?”

The muscular brunette next to her waved at you too, “And I’m Brett. Remember? I was with you in Biology?”

It took you a moment to remember. After all you didn’t pay much attention to your surroundings at school or much less anywhere else but yes, you remembered and you beamed at them.

“Yes I do remember!” 

They all looked so happy and hugged you commenting on your beauty and how much healthier you looked than back in high school. You felt awkward all of a sudden. Not knowing what to say good thing Tanya did.

“Hey, we’re kind of in a rush but do you want our number? To keep in touch?” 

You looked back at Will and he nudged you to go ahead. They gave you their number promising to call and text. You wondered how were you going to explain to your normal old classmates that your life was much different than theirs. Better yet, how were you going to explain to your husband that you reunited with some old classmates without mentioning Will? 

 

You went to the store afterwards and bought almost every Marvel movie they had. You wanted to watch from Iron one all the way to Doctor Strange and that’s exactly what you did. With Nikki on your lap, you sat in your room binge watching Marvel movies unaware that your Husband knew everything about your day. It was strange though. Every single time you opened your phone, it didn’t matter which app you were on before you locked it again, it was on a different app. Like someone had opened your phone. Scariest part? When you opened it again and it was opened to Notes with the same old familiar phrase;  _ You’re not leaving.  _

 


	24. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: T R I G G E R S!  
> Don't read if this offends you.

Hannibal knew you were with Will and he knew everything you talked about with him and your old classmates. He also saw the receipt from Target after you bought all those movies and the bank statement that went right to his phone. He didn’t care about the money, he did care you were with Will and your communication with your old classmates. This meant they were going to tell you everything about The Outside World, start putting ideas into your head. Washing away all of his hard work. He kept a close eye on you all these years and now someone was just going to come in and take it away? Hannibal couldn’t lose you but when he got home that same night he was met with your own anger. One he hadn’t seen in a long, long time. 

“How could you?!” You snapped as soon as he walked into the living room. 

Hannibal stared at you as calmly as he could control himself. “What do you mean, sweet one? What have I done?”

Your eyes narrowed. How could he asked that stupid question? How  _ dare  _ he?! 

“Why did you tap my phone?! Why?! I know it was you who wrote that! It wasn't there when you gave it to me!” 

You snatched your phone from the coffee table and threw it at his feet, it was opened to Notes. You were so, so angry. “I thought you trusted me!” 

Hannibal put down his briefcase, he was still keeping it calm as he walked towards you his eyes growing darker and jaw already clenched. You were pushing it yet you held your ground, you weren’t going to give in tonight. 

“I am your wife! I haven’t done anything to displease you, haven’t I?!”

Hannibal stopped and closed his eyes. You were really testing him now and now you knew you pushed it far enough.  _ Stupid little girl you were going to regret it. _

“You took everything from me!” you shouted “at least give me a little freedom and let me enjoy it! You took away my families, the friends I had, my future! What else do you want from me!?”

“You are my wife but you are also the mother of my son” he answered finally “I just want to protect you both”

“So you think hacking my phone is going to help?!”

“Yes!” he said loud enough to shake you. He never raised his voice at you yet again you never pissed him off to this point. In fact you hardly ever did. Good job. You swallowed hard. “You”, Hannibal opened his eyes and proceeded to walk to you, “You are my wife, the mother of my son, my Sweet Girl. I didn’t take away anything from you”

Rage filled you again, your eyes no longer on the ground. “Yes you did! You killed my families and you killed everyone that got close to me, you know it’s true!”

Hannibal gripped your arms making you look directly into his eyes, “I didn’t take anything away from you. All I ever wanted was the best for you, do you understand?”

You pushed him away, “Hacking my phone is another thing! I am not going to tell anyone your secrets if that’s what you’re afraid of Hannibal” you ran a hand through your hair, tears already forming.

“I know you’re not” he simply said now back to his normal voice, “I’m just trying to protect you”

“From what!?” You screamed, “from who?! I am locked in this house all day Hannibal, I need friends! Or are you jealous of Will?!”

Hannibal’s jaw clenched again his hand closed into a fist. You backed away. He wasn’t going to hit you but to be honest who know what else was going to happen.

“I killed those families to protect you. You weren’t happy with them, you were happier with me and there were signs of abuse” he answered. “Remember how you used to beg for me to save you from those horrible people?”

Yes, you remembered.

“What I am also concerned about” Hannibal said, “Is that my wife might prefer Will Graham’s company over mine”

Your heart dropped and you could feel the color drain from your face. Hannibal went back to his briefcase, rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. Bile threatened to come up as he pulled out a familiar envelope and he held it up for you to see; Will’s letter. You were in deep shit now. 

“You know what this is” Hannibal smiled at you, you knew that smile all too well. “Shall I read it to you?”

As always he made the choice for you. You sank lower and lower to the ground as he read through it. Your body against the couch, eyes lowered to the carpet tears spilling out like a river and wetting your nightie. Hannibal finished and put the letter back in its envelope.

“So,” he said, “He clearly loves you and cares about you but I love you more and care about you more than he does. Am I right?”

You nodded like a good girl.

“Do you love him?”

“No” you answered quickly “I mean I do just not like  _ that.  _ Not the way I love you” You raised your watery gaze, “I  **love** you”

Hannibal walked to you his eyes still dark but his jaw and fist no longer clenched. With one last bit of fighting in you, you snapped, “How dare you think I love Will?”

“How dare you question my love for you?” He bit back, more tears came out of your eyes. “I take care of you, love you, I make sure you’re safe. I’ve never hurt you, sweet one, have I?”

You didn’t answer. 

“All those families are gone because they hurt you. You and I have a son now. We get to be the family you have always wanted, isn’t that right?”

You nodded. You wanted to cling to his trousers and beg for forgiveness. He was right; he gave you everything you wanted and most of all he loved you. Yes. How  _ dare  _ you question his love? Hannibal wiped away those fallen tears and bent to kiss your forehead, his lips lingering longer than usual. 

“Let’s go to bed, sweet one”

And you did. You washed your face and went back downstairs to drink water. Amazing how your body needs water after crying yet it felt so satisfying. You went to your son’s nursery to check on him and then to bed, snuggling up to your darling husband feeling safe and secure in his arms, his lips kissing your hair. You were too oblivious of the thoughts brewing in his head.

The next morning you came downstairs to Hannibal closing his briefcase and your nanny/maid preparing breakfast for you. Nikolaj wiggling in your arms, he smiled at his father. 

“Good morning to my sweet boy and wife” Hannibal said reaching for Nikki, “how did you sleep?” He kissed his dark hair.

“He refused my breast last night” you answered sighing “I don’t think he wants it anymore”

“That’s a shame Nikki” Hannibal kissed his nose and your son let out a gurgle, “we need to switch to formula now. Sweet one, come down to my office around two”

You blushed, “For what?”

Hannibal kissed Nikki’s cheek and handed him back to you. “I have a surprise for you”, he leaned in to whisper in your ear so your maid wouldn’t hear, “wear something... **_mouthwatering_ ** .” You also knew what that meant. He kissed you and Nikki goodbye and bid the maid watch over you then went off to work.

All day you kept thinking about what your husband had planned but what you did want to do was apologize for how you acted the night before. It wasn’t fair to Hannibal to be treating him that way after everything he did for you. You folded the pieces of clothes Will had given you and put them in the attic to forget about them. Hannibal was your husband, you loved him and he loved you and life was going to go back to normal. So that’s why you put on your little black dress that showed off your figure in all the right places and showed your cleavage, once again mastering your makeup. When you came out of your home you looked like how you always did; the wife of Hannibal Lecter.

You arrived at his office right on time, he greeted you with a smile when he opened the door. 

“Sweet one,” he kissed you and went out of the way to let you in “you made it”

“Of course. Being late is rude, you always said” you giggled as you took off your coat. He handed you a glass of whiskey. 

“I figured you should have some as you are no longer breastfeeding Nikki” 

You took a swig letting the liquor give a satisfying burn, “Thank you my love” your voice went soft, “I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. It was completely out of line and you’re right.”

Hannibal’s eyes were back to their beautiful soft maroon color, back to his normal self. He smiled and kissed you, deeply. His tongue exploring your mouth while his hand snaked to your hip, his breath sweet of the liquor. You parted to catch your breath, still in a daze from his kiss. You didn’t realize how fluttery your stomach had gotten. You wanted to kiss him more.

“Mrs. Lecter that reminds me,” he said in a low voice,'' Do you have an appointment?”

You gave him a sexy one-sided smile, “No doctor Lecter”

He smirked. “I know how you can make it up to me” He put down his glass and took off his suit jacket. Hannibal rolled up his sleeves, took a sip of his whiskey and sat down in his favorite leather chair. 

“Take off your clothes.”


	25. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: smut that is probably bad af. Y’all this is my first SMUT

Will had a love hate relationship with these appointments he had with your husband. He hated them because he low key taunted him that he couldn’t have you but Will also loved them because he could fire back that you needed to be outside and not inside like a thirty year old housewife. Strange, but another reason he liked going was because he got to see the inside of Hannibal Lecter’s mind. His worries. You and you son were one of them. Always. He put on his jacket, said goodbye to his dogs, and went on his merry way to your husband’s office. It would be a forty five minute drive and with this recent snowfall, he was in no hurry.

  
  


Once you were naked, Hannibal studied your body with a lustful gaze his lips slightly parted and you could see his erection printed on his trousers. He took a last sip of his whiskey, setting the empty glass beside him. You felt heat rush to your cheeks and in between your hips. 

Your husband parted his legs, “Come here”. You knew exactly what was about to happen, believe it or not but you were excited. Hannibal up straighter to grip your thighs feeling your skin and smelling it. Oh how he loved the smell of you. He kissed your stomach, little wet kisses that rose goosebumps to your skin, getting lower and lower until he reached your pelvis. Your heart skipped a beat growing frustrated. You reached for his hand and when you tried to put his finger inside you he stopped you. 

“No, no,” Hannibal’s hand slid to your ass, “you have been a very naughty little girl”. You felt another tingle running through you. “Do you want to know what happens to girls who misbehave?” 

You gulped and nodded earning a smack on your ass. You squeaked, “Yes Doctor”. 

Hannibal smirked. “Good. Now lay on my lap”

You bit your bottom lip and did as you were told, giving your husband a perfect spanking view of your ass. 

Hannibal ran his hand up and down the curve giving it a squeeze. “Ten, so start counting Mrs. Lecter”. You sucked in your lips hiding the cheeky grin. 

SMACK! His hand left a sharp sting, you could feel the heat spreading. 

“One” 

He brought his hand back down the slap ringing through the room and making you yelp. “Two.” 

“Bad girl” Hannibal growled, “you’ve been a bad girl” Another smack hit your ass and you hissed, “Three”. Then another this one hurting more than the last and you let out a moan and gripped the edge of the chair. “Four” 

Hannibal squeezed your red cheeks admiring his work. He loved the lovely shade he left behind. His fingers traced down to your thigh, reached in between until he felt your warmth between your lips and inserted his middle finger inside your wetness. You moaned finally relieved to feel him touching you like that. Hannibal smiled, satisfied, “We’re not done yet, sweet one. Keep counting” with his free hand he smacked again while his finger pumped in and out of you. Your eyes went wide and you bit your bottom lip again, slightly parting your thighs. 

“Five” you squeaked. Hannibal pinched your clit, the little bundle of nerves igniting, he rubbed it loving the feeling of your juices seeping on to his fingers giving you more lubrication to rub your clit. He brought his hand down again. “Six”

The more he spanked you the faster he fingered you. Fingering you, enjoying every moan you let out. His own erection painful, he couldn’t wait to be balls deep inside you. By the time he was done, you were a shaking mess and had your first orgasm, Hannibal’s pants had a wet spot but he didn’t care. Both of your were breathing hard and he didn’t stop you when you reached for his belt, undoing it and unzipping his pants letting his cock spring free already seeping with precum. Hannibal lifted your chin, “Be my good girl. You’re my sweet beautiful girl” his voice husky. You took his cock in your hand and said, “I’ll be your good girl Doctor Lecter”. He threw his head back and moaned as you took his cock in your sweet hot mouth.

  
  


Will, once again, was stuck in traffic. He hated this part and sometimes there weren’t any accidents just roadside construction but apparently people still wanted to see what the fuck was going on. After this visit, he was going to see you and baby Nikolaj and probably take you somewhere. Like the aquarium. He also wanted to let you know about something important that was going on currently with the FBI. Everyone was now pointing fingers at your husband. If found guilty and you knew or helped out, you were going to jail too and your baby was going to be taken away. Will doubted that you knew, for your sake, but he also felt bad knowing your world was going to end. He could take you away again. You and your baby. Hide you both somewhere. Not at the cabin where they were going to look first but somewhere new, maybe Canada. Or Alaska. Somewhere cold and familiar. 

He tapped his steering wheel impatiently and rolled his eyes. He really needed to start planning your escape before they caught up to Hannibal and you were taken in as well.

  
  


Hannibal couldn’t contain his orgasm anymore and moaned loudly as hot streaks of his cum filled your mouth. He was sweaty and shaking gripping the leather chair. Hannibal looked down just as you swallowed, a white streak dripping down the corner of your mouth. He wiped it away with his thumb admiring your beauty then, he loved it when you looked so innocent after sucking his cock. Those e/c eyes melted him every single time. It also made him hard again to see you naked and on your knees. He attacked your lips then kissing you feverishly, his hand gripping your hair and the other one leading you to sit on his lap. You kissed him back, rubbing against his exposed dick leaving your slickness on him. You worked down the buttons of his vest and then his shirt almost ripping it. Hannibal wrestled with his pants and shoes, he adjusted his dick slowly entering you, stretching you. Filling you. You started to move your hips but Hannibal stopped you. 

“No sweet one,” he said, “I’m in charge. Hold on to me”

He took hold of your thighs wrapping them around his waist and lead both of you down to the carpet. His lips left yours, trailing his kisses down your neck to your stomach. You parted your legs just as Hannibal looked up and locked eyes with you. He slowed down as he grew closer to your hips, you frowned at him. 

“Eager aren’t we? It’s alright sweet one. You earned your reward” Hannibal dipped his tongue  over your clit earning a loud moan escaping your lips. Your hands gripped his hair and your arched your back enjoying the wonders from his tongue.

Will was finally free of the traffic and made his way smoothly to his appointment. He really couldn’t wait to see you and tell you everything that has been going on since he last saw you. At the gas station where he stopped for gas, Will looked up houses in Alaska. When he got out of the mental hospital he knew the cabin where he took wasn’t going to be used as a safe house any longer. Alana interrupted him when he was about to click on a gorgeous cabin. He groaned.

“What?”

“Annoyed? I thought you might want to hear what I have to say, `` she said and suddenly Will was no longer annoyed.

“Is it about Hannibal?”

“Actually it’s about Hannibal  **_and_ ** Y/n”

He took a deep breath and looked around helplessly. There was a man eating chips a little too loud and there were two teenagers arguing the last bag of weed a few pumps over. It was just them four. And Alana on the other end of the phone if you counted her. Will left the pump alone to fill up the car itself and got inside his car shutting the door rather loudly.

“What about Y/n?”

Alana sighed rather loudly. Will knew that sigh too well, she wasn’t going to tell him any good news so he braced himself for the worst. 

“Chilton did his research on her. He says she has signs of Stockholm Syndrome”

Will rolled his eyes, “He already mentioned that to me. There’s nothing new about it”

“I don’t think you realize Will. Hannibal is already a suspect and Y/n could be held hostage by him” He could hear Alana shuffling through papers along with the opening and closing of a drawer. “They have a baby he could be threatening to kidnap Nikolaj or maybe kill her.”

He sniffed. “This is coming from the woman who said Hannibal wasn’t a threat and that him and Y/n made a beautiful family, what happened to that?”

“I’m a psychiatrist! I know exactly what he’s talking about now I think we should speak to-“

Will pressed the end button. He wasn’t going to let Hannibal or the FBI get to you first. If he had to steal you again the he will. At this point, things were crucial and he needed to hurry and get things done. Once he was back on the road, Will couldn’t stop thinking of how to tell you that they were on to your husband. 

 

Your hips moved along with your husband’s, hands entangled in his hair, your legs moving up and down his own hot skin. Hannibal’s hand grasped your hips hard enough to leave a bruise, his face was buried in the crook of your neck and his other hand pinched your nipple. You two were lost in your own bliss your bodies sweaty and sticky, the knot in your belly tightened and your husband’s thrusts accelerated. Both of you coming close to your end. Hannibal lifted his head to kiss you and you gladly welcomed his lips, his tongue sliding into your mouth taking in every moan that tried to escape. All of you was his and his alone and yes this includes your uterus after today, with a lot of hope and prayers, you will be with child again. Hannibal stopped kissing you so you could both breath and groaned loud enough to feel the vibrations on his chest, you felt the familiar warmth feel you up. The door creaked and both of you jerked your heads only to see Will standing there with one hand on the knob the other holding on to the door frame for support, his eyes were wide and mouth hung upon. You could see the hurt spreading across his face. He ran out of there before either you or Hannibal could say something. 

“Wait, Will!” You shouted finally finding your voice, you tried to push Hannibal away off of you but your husband held you down.

“Don’t sweet one! He’s already gone, I will talk to him when I can!”

You were appalled! You didn’t even hear the ding from the main door and it was annoyingly loud when it did ring. You couldn’t help but lay there shocked staring at the ceiling afterwards, humiliation filled you. 

  
  


You didn’t speak to Will for more than a month after that. He didn’t try so you didn’t either you were too ashamed to even write a simple apology. Hannibal resumed his sessions with him though. You focused on watching your movies, running your household and taking care of Nikki who was all smiles and giggles now and loved tummy time. Your little bundle of joy loved his parents so much he didn’t let the nanny take care of him. He wouldn’t be the only baby anymore though.

A few weeks after the encounter, you started to feel  _ odd.  _ Your breasts began to ache again but it wasn’t because Nikki was hungry, you felt bloated, sick and dizzy. You felt  **everything** you did with Nikolaj when you were pregnant. Then realization slammed into you: you could be pregnant. So you took a test a week after you missed your period.  **Positive.** This was bound to happen, of course, you weren’t using any sort of birth control and you were much sexually active. You were both happy and very nervous to tell Hannibal. Did he want another baby? What would he say about this one? It was far too soon! Another baby? Needless to say, you told your husband he was so happy it surprised and confused you but he was happy that you were going to have another little baby around that you couldn’t help but join him in his happiness.

You took Nikki to the park one morning to relieve some stress from the new baby hormones inside you. The sun was out, the snow was beginning to melt away and it was slightly warmer out. Only slightly. Nikolaj was enjoying it too, kicking his legs and flailing his arms, letting out little gurgles every now and then. You were pretty much alone in the park only a man and his dog playing fetch and another mother scolding her children. You noticed a familiar face sitting in one of the benches; his head bowed reading the book he was holding, a slight curl sticking out the aftermath of cutting the rest of his lovely curls.Your mouth went dry. 

Should you go up to him? 

You wanted to turn around and go straight home but you also wanted to apologize for what happened er...what he saw. 

“Will?”

Was that you? Was that really you?

Did fate want to bring you two together again?

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up. You looked as beautiful as ever.

“Hey Y/n” Will stood up and was taken aback by the way you threw your arms around him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you back.

“I’m so sorry for what happened Will. I didn’t know you were coming”

_ ‘Figures, but your husband did. He did it on purpose.’ _ “It’s fine now. In the past but I do have to tell you something. It’s really important you need to hear it”

You looked at him with concern lining your beautiful features and sat down next to him on the bench.

“They’re suspecting your husband is the Chesapeake Ripper, Y/n and the Copycat. They’re already looking for evidence and may have found it” 

Your entire world froze for a moment. You could picture it now: the FBI showing up at your house disrupting your perfect family moment, taking your husband away. What will you do without him? What will Nikki do without his Papa? How were you going to survive this putrid world without your husband? 

“...I was thinking you should run away with me.”

You snapped out of your daze, “What?”

“Run away with me,'' Will repeated, “you’ll be safe with me. Both you and Nikki.”

Still shocked, you began to shake your head No. “no I can’t leave Hannibal” your voice rose, becoming hysterical. You rose from the bench pacing back and forth. “I can’t.”

Will stood up too and grabbed you by the shoulders turning you around. “Y/n Listen to me. Everything they are saying is true. Your husband  _ is  _ a killer and he  _ is  _ a cannibal”

“I know!” You hissed, stomping your foot. 

He stared at you in a confused daze. “Wait...what?”

You crossed your arms and looked at the ground avoiding his eyes. “You were right. You were right from the start. I know Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper. I know he killed and cooked all those people.”

Will couldn’t believe it. He actually had to take a step back away from you. 

“I’ve been knowing since the night Matthew Brown came for us. He made Hannibal confess.” You couldn’t hide it from Will any longer. “I’ve known. I’ve known for a long time now.” 

He shook his head still shocked by your confession. “Y/n...if they find out you know...they’ll take your baby away”

“No they can’t!” You took Nikolaj out of his pram holding him against your breast protectively as if the FBI was already there. “I’m his mother.”

“Yes but they can still take him away unless they find you innocent.”

You weren’t innocent. You killed two people. One tried to kill your husband and the other was going to expose his secrets. Your mind was running way, way, too fast you had to tell your husband. 

  
  


It was very late by the time you decided to tell you husband what happened that day. Hannibal was rocking Nikolaj to sleep, walking around the room. Nikki was being fussy he kept kicking and squirming in his father’s arms. His father was too patient honestly. You watched Hannibal attempt to put Nikolaj’s pacifier in his mouth. 

“Love, there is something we need to talk about” You said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He had to know.

“What is it, sweet one?” Hannibal paused. Nikolaj spit out his pacifier dropping it on the floor. You quickly picked it up, wiping off any dust that might have gotten on it. 

“I bumped into Will at the park and he told me the FBI is labeling you as a suspect for the Chesapeake Ripper and the Copycat” Panic swept through you again your eyes went to Nikolaj. “They may have some evidence that you are guilty. If they arrest you or the both of us, what’s going to happen to Nikki?”

“Sweet one, you have nothing to worry about. We will be leaving the country soon” Hannibal kissed your forehead but even such affection couldn’t ease your worries.

“We need to hurry before this gets worse. Before they take our babies away. Before our family is separated” You touched Nikolaj’s chubby cheeks. Both of you couldn’t bear the thought of being kept apart especially now that you had a baby and another one on the way. You two finally had your ideal life and barely started to have your children. 

Hannibal traced your jawline, “Then let’s prepare The Last Supper. And whatever happens: don’t tell anyone else about our new baby.”

 


End file.
